Una Montaña, un Hogar
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Los sueños de Númenor la aterrorizan. Los sueños de Erebor la liberan. Los sueños del Rey la llenan de esperanza. Primera parte de la historia de la familia de Thorin y los años en Ered Luin. Su continuación es "Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre".
1. Chapter 1

**IDRIARIEL**

Habían pasado años errando, viajando de lugar a otro sin permanecer suficiente tiempo para echar raíces o para ser recordadas por alguien. Era más seguro así, pasar en cierta manera, lo más desapercibidas posibles. Aunque llegaba a ser difícil. Una elfa del Bosque Negro y una niña humana siempre atraían miradas. Sobre todo la elfa, con su espectacular altura, delgadez y belleza, a pesar de la ropa y la capucha, no se podía pasar por alto.

Pero cuando comenzaban a despertar curiosidad, juntaban sus pocas pertenencias y se iban rápidamente. Había caminado por todo tipo de terrenos y conocidos ciudades y razas de topo tipo. Pero eran ya tres años y la niña humana comenzaba a sentirse triste. La última vez que la vio reírse fue una población llamada Bree, cuando conoció a un grupo de niños hobbits y pudo jugar y correr a su lado. Pero a ese lugar llegaban suficientes viajeros y la elfa no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo, así que cruzaron la Comarca hacia el suroeste, en una decisión inesperada y que por mucho tiempo, la llevaría a arrepentirse.

Se dirigió a los bosques las Montañas Azules, y pidió refugio en los asentamientos élficos que ahí aún se encontraban. Durante unos meses el corazón de la niña humana pareció tranquilo y casi no se aventuraba entre los árboles. Los elfos recibieron con agrado a tal ilustres visitantes, aunque jamás se hablaba de quiénes eran ellas o porqué se encontraban tan lejos de sus lugares de origen.

Pero la niña humana no era cualquier niña. Era inmensamente vigilada por los ojos de la elfa y durante un tiempo, jamás la dejaba sola. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó, la elfa pensó que por fin habían encontrado un lugar para que ella lo llamara hogar y podía, finalmente, descansar.

Había sido coincidencia el conocer a la niña humana, justa antes de nacer, en Rivendell, era esperada con ansiedad por todos, hasta por el mismo Lord Elrond. Pero sucedió que en lugar del heredero que esperaban, había nacido ella. No supieron que pensar o qué hacer, una niña. La elfa, de gran alcurnia e importancia, se sintió herida, al ver como la desestimaban solo por no ser un niño. Sin embargo, fue cuidada en Rivendell hasta que nació, poco más de un año después, su hermano. Todo fue felicidad y la niña la olvidaron. La elfa la tomó en sus brazos y antes si quiera de que alguien se diera cuenta, se la llevó de regreso a su hogar.

Su padre, jamás estuvo de acuerdo en esto y cuando comenzaron a exigir que la elfa regresa a la niña porque deseaban casarla con algún heredero de algún lugar importante, tomó una decisión. Dejo su hogar y junto con la niña de 3 años, comenzó a vagar por toda la tierra, decidida a no entregarla a personas que nunca la quisieron realmente.

Y ahora, entre aquellos elfos, podía descansar de casi tres años. La niña necesitaba un hogar, estabilidad y no interminables horas a caballo, bajo la lluvia o pasando algo de hambre. Así que se relajó lo más que pudo y la dejo explorar a su gusto los bosques. Por primera vez no estaba a dos pasos de ella y eso era un cambio.

La niña humana disfrutó mucho del cambio, ahora parecía que tenía algo de libertad y podía estar sola para variar. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la elfa y la quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Ella era su familia, puesto que no recordaba a sus padres y a su hermano jamás lo había conocido. El padre de la elfa y sus hermanos eran también parte de su familia, pero siempre lejanos y fríos.

Ahora, los elfos que la rodeaban eran amables, hermosos para ser vistos y muy serviciales con ella, pero era todo. A veces sentía que lo que ella podía llamar hogar, no se parecía en nada al lugar al que se encontraba.

Fue cuando comenzó a aventurarse cada más lejos.

Ese día en especial, había decidido levantarse más temprano que nunca. Aun no amanecía cuando ya estaba saliendo de sus habitaciones, dejando a la elfa dormida. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta que salió el sol y a partir de ese momento corrió. Tenía que hacerlo porque el lugar que había visto hace 3 días, estaba muy lejos y si quería explorarlo tendría que apurarse. Era más de medio día cuando por fin, puso sus pies dentro de lo que parecía un pequeño poblado de enanos.

A pesar de la obviedad de no ser una niña enana, nadie parecía dedicarle miradas extrañas y pudo caminar con tranquilidad mirando lo que hacían. Una enana le regaló un pan y la invitó a tomar un poco de té, lo que ella agradeció infinitamente. Sus pasos la dirigieron hasta una armería, donde escuchaba el claro sonido de espadas chocando.

Tal vez fue un momento decisivo, el que vieran a esos dos jóvenes enanos practicar con la espada o el que esperar hasta que exhaustos, lo dejaran de hacer. Estaba maravillada, como sus cuerpos eran flexibles y parecían tener una fuerza increíble. Había visto luchar a la elfa y era también muy hábil, aunque de manera muy diferente. Ella quería luchar así, tener esa habilidad y aprovecharla al máximo.

Los dos jóvenes enanos hablaban en su idioma y a pesar de entender un poco, le era difícil comprender lo que decían. El que se veía ligeramente más grande en edad, la miró y primero se sorprendió de encontrarla ahí y segundo, le sonrió.

Ella sonrió de igual manera, con esa sonrisa que ella no sabía que conquistaba los corazones de quienes la veían.

Hola pequeña. –dijo el enano más joven.

Hola. –respondió.

* * *

**A todos aquellos que comiencen a leer**:

_**Bienvenidos, de verdad, espero que continúen leyendo los demás capítulos. Sé por experiencia propia que las historias con personajes originales no son tan atrayentes como las que manejan las relaciones con los personajes que ya todos conocemos pero espero que me den la oportunidad.**_

_**Ahora, han de saber que por el momento tengo tres fics, este podría considerarse una primera parte. "Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre" es una segunda parte y "Eryn Lasgalen" una historia aparte pero con grandes coincidencias con los otros dos. Habrá muy pronto una tercera parte de este fic que ya sigue el camino de The Hobbit.**_

_**Y próximamente una historia sin personajes originales que cuenta la historia de mi versión de una Bilbo Baggins mujer.**_

_**Bueno, espero que puedan dejar algún comentario, de verdad, aunque sea un fanfic que se considera finalizado, aún tiene mucho por delante, de verdad, mucho.**_

_**Gracias a todos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fue algo sencillo, pero ahí inició una relación que cambiaría su vida. Esos dos enanos la llevaron a comer, a conocer las sencillas calles y la plaza, la entrada a los salones subterráneos. La niña humana se divirtió más que nunca en su vida pero estaba consciente de la posición del sol; cuando calculó que había pasado tres horas, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y regresó corriendo. Llego al jardín junto a sus habitaciones justo después del atardecer. Le dolían todos los músculos y soportó la mirada del elfa esperando que llegara algún tipo de regaño pero no dijo nada.

Así que dos días después inició la marcha de nuevo.

El príncipe enano miraba a sus sobrinos sin decir nada, escuchaba a su hermana narrarle los distraídos y torpes que eran últimamente, como si algo estuviera consumiendo sus mentes. Ambos, se mostraban ansiosos y cuando les permitieron retirarse, salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Le encontraron sentada en la plaza. El enano más joven la tomó en sus brazos y la lanzó en el aire. Ella gritó de emoción y fue atrapada antes de golpear el suelo por el enano más grande. Los tres rieron y tomaron rumbo hacia el nacimiento del cauce que abastecía de agua el poblado.

Fili y Kili, no es como una elección de nombres muy original. –dijo ella y los hermanos rieron.

Idris es un nombre sencillo también ¿no lo crees? –dijo el mayor mientras acariciaba su cabello. La niña tenía su cabeza recargada en las piernas del enano, descansaba después de un día de pasar corriendo y haciendo travesuras. Puesto que a pesar de que la niña tenía 6 años y los enanos 20 y 15 años, eran realmente unos niños.

Mi nombre real es Idriariel.

El tiempo pasó e Idris, la niña humana que vivía entre los elfos y visitaba a los enanos de las Montañas Azules, podía decir que era feliz. Adoraba estar con la elfa, su familia y su visita, dos veces por semana, a sus amigos enanos la llenaba de energía y vitalidad. Sonreía todos los días y ya no añoraba un hogar propio, porque ahora sentía que lo tenía.

Un día, la elfa, de nombre Itariel, tuvo que partir al hogar de su padre, había sido convocada y por más que quiso negarse, al final tuvo que aceptar. Dejar a Idris era muy difícil pero había aprendido que la niña era fuerte e inteligente y estaría en buenas manos, aunque ella no sabía nada de las visitas a los enanos. Así que partió y por primera vez en la vida, Idris tuvo miedo. Durante las primeras semanas tras su partida, el miedo no la dejo alejarse de sus habitaciones, pasaba horas en soledad hasta que alguno de los elfos le llevaba algo de comer. Así que cuando apareció en la plaza, ya la esperaban los hermanos, cuyos rostros se iluminaron al verla.

Era ya conocido por la madre de los enanos, que una niña humana jugaba con sus hijos por lo menos una vez a la semana; así que cuando por tres semanas seguidas, sus hijos regresaban tristes y sin ganas de hablar, ella supo que era porque una vez más, la niña no había aparecido. Así que al ver a sus hijos llegar alegres y con una invitada, no pudo más que sonreír.

Llevaba tres días sin regresar al asentamiento de los elfos cuando apareció un mensajero a la orilla del pueblo enano. Todos detuvieron su actividad y se quedaron viéndolo con algo que parecía temor o miedo. Dïs, la madre de los hermanos, junto con sus hijos, salieron de los túneles subterráneos para ver a Idris hablar con el mensajero. Tras la breve conversación, se retiró y la niña regresó al lado de la princesa enana. Porque Dïs era una princesa y los hermanos, herederos de un Reino que ahora no existía.

Los túneles subterráneos eran complicados para Idris y un día, se perdió. La mayoría de los enanos sabían de su presencia y la miraban con amabilidad y trataban de darle instrucciones para regresar a la casa de Dïs. Pero resultaron improductivas porque cada vez se perdía más. De repente, el sonido del metal siendo golpeado la llamó, era como si latiera al ritmo de su corazón. Recordó un sueño, donde ese sonido pronunciaba su nombre y supo que debía encontrar el origen. Entró en una gran forja y el sonido venía de lo más profundo. Un enano de barbas blancas la miró y sonrió, como si estuviera esperándola y la invitara a pasar.

Porque ahí, frente a un yunque que a ella le pareció inmenso, estaba el príncipe de los enanos, que recuperaría un antiguo Reino, en toda su magnificencia, con toda su fuerza dedicada a la fabricación de un hacha de guerra. Idris, sabía que estaba frente a un Rey y sus ojos admirados no podían dejar de verlo. Cada golpe del martillo la hacía vibrar y recordaba a cabalidad un sueño que había tenido antes de llegar siquiera a las montañas azules, donde él estaba en la forja y le daba la bienvenida a su hogar.

Y ella sabía lo extraño de la situación, de lo fuera de lo común que era que una niña de 6 años mirara con tal admiración e intensidad a aquel príncipe enano. Pero ella era una hija de Numenor y a los 6 años, era más consciente que la gran mayoría. También, no había tenido mucho tiempo para sentirse niña a los lomos de un caballo y viajando casi todo el tiempo. No, ella no era una niña en lo que correspondía a saber que aquel, era el amor de su vida.

Cuando el sonido del yunque cesó y el príncipe de los enanos vio por primera vez a aquella niña, de la que todos hablaban y cuyas aventuras eran relatadas con absoluta nitidez por sus sobrinos, sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir, que el tiempo se detenía y que podía ver cómo los años pasaban por su rostro y como se convertía, en la mujer más bella que hubiera visto.

Idris pronunció las palabras que él le decía en su sueño:

-Thorin Oakenshield, Rey bajo la Montaña –dijo e hizo su mejor reverencia. –Mi nombre es Idriariel, hija de Arador, exiliada de Numenor.

Con aquellas palabras, un príncipe enano y una princesa humana, sellaban un destino.


	3. Chapter 3

PERDIDOS PARTE 1

Idris había sido en parte adoptada por Dïs, le había asignado un cuarto y temprano por la mañana la despertaba para que la acompañara en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Uno pensaría que una princesa entre los enanos no haría más que ser servida, pero Dïs se encargaba de muchos menesteres de la casa de Thorin y de la propia. Así que no era raro verla cargada con cestas por lo que la ayuda de Idris era apreciada. Sus ahora hermanitos, iban detrás de ellas siempre prestos a cumplir con cualquier servicio para el que fueran requeridos.

Eso era hasta que el medio día llegaba, y los tres niños subían a la plaza, buscando la armería, para entrenar. Para Idris era más un juego, puesto que tal vez a los 6 años tuviera la claridad mental para saber que necesitaba aprender a luchar, pero le faltaba la fuerza. Así que los hermanos simplemente dejaban que los viera entrenarse y su compañía los llenaba de felicidad.

Hacía la noche siempre recibían la visita de Thorin, cosa que no era frecuente, según le habían dicho los hermanos a Idris, pero ahora, era sorprendentemente usual. Thorin comenzó a enseñar Khuzdul y un poco de la historia de su pueblo. Cosas que en algún momento Itariel le había contado pero desde una perspectiva un poco diferente. Cuando comenzaba a cabecear, Dïs la levantaba y la acompañaba a su cama. Fueron pocas las ocasiones que dejaba que se quedara dormida recargada en Thorin, porque sabía lo que su hermano sentía por la niña y no quería alimentar algo que consideraba como "falsas esperanzas".

Diez semanas después de que Idris comenzara a vivir con la familia de Thorin, Itariel regresó.

Apareció como una visión de furia en las calles del poblado enano y se quedó en el dintel de los túneles subterráneos. No pronuncio una palabra pero su presencia bastó para que fuera avisado el príncipe Thorin y este tuviera que salir para enfrentarla.

-¿Dónde está? –dijo nada más ver al enano.

-¿De qué puedes estar hablando elfa? –le espetó él con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

-¿Dónde está? –volvió a preguntar con el inicio de una ira que difícilmente parecía contener. -¿Qué le hicieron?

-No tengo por qué responder a ninguna de tus preguntas, no eres bienvenida aquí, retírate inmediatamente. –ordenó el príncipe enano y sus palabras originaron que Itariel llevara su mano a su espada, lo que hizo que Thorin sacara su hacha.

A punto estuvieron de comenzar a pelear. Para Idris era una imagen horrenda lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Itariel! –gritó pero la elfa no volteó a verla y no perdió la concentración que tenía puesta en el enano. Idris corrió para ponerse entre ambos y forzar a la elfa a mirarla.- ¡Basta! ¡Esto es una locura!

La elfa bajó la espada y lentamente la guardó. Tomo a Idris del brazo y comenzó a jalar de ella para que caminara.

-¡Espera! –Itariel ni siquiera disminuyó la marcha, por más que Idris trataba de oponerse. Los hermanos sintieron ganas de detenerla, de evitar que se la llevara, ¿acaso estaba loca esa elfa? ¿Quién demonios se creía para tratar a Idris de esa manera? Fili hizo el ademán de moverse pero la mano de Thorin se lo impidió al tomarlo del hombro, el enano sintió una tremenda ira en contra de su tío por no permitirle ayudarla.

Los días volvieron a la normalidad. Idris trató de calmarla simplemente dejándola ser, no habían pasado años juntas para no saber cuándo ni siquiera tratar de acercársele. Pero al pasar los días, Idris notó que Itariel comenzaba a hacer preparativos para irse. Fue cuando la ansiedad se apoderó de ella y lo único que deseaba era escapar de la única persona que la había querido en la vida.

Itariel estaba más frustrada que enojada. Parada bajo la lluvia y la niebla de las montañas azules, esperando que el gran príncipe de los enanos se dignara a salir a hablar con ella. Los elfos silvanos había dejado muy claro que si quería enemistarse con los enanos, lo haría sola, ellos había vividos por siglos en tranquila convivencia. Tal vez sólo era que se ignoraban y por lo tanto, jamás entraban en conflictos. Así que estaba ahí sola, mojada hasta los huesos y con más tristeza de la que quisiera admitir.

Ambos, hijos de familias reales de sus respectivas razas, se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Con esa simple inspección, Itariel supo que Thorin no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba Idris, y por la expresión de desolación que tenía su hermana Dís, al parecer sus sobrinos tampoco estaban en casa. Eran días lo que llevaban desaparecidos y por más esfuerzos que había hecho la elfa, no podía dar con ella.

-Necesito encontrarla. –El príncipe enano asintió sin pronunciar palabra e iniciaron una búsqueda de los tres niños donde simplemente, tendrían que cooperar.

El entender que la elfa no era un ser tan desagradable fue duro para Thorin. Y el aceptar que el enano no era un completo inútil fue casi imposible para Itariel. Pero conforme se iban acercando a las ruinas de un antiguo asentamiento enano, tuvieron que llegar a verse como compañeros. No fue la experiencia más placentera para ninguno de los dos, siempre obstinados en sus respectivos puntos de vista, pero los movía un motivo más grande que sus diferencias.

Cuando todos los demás lugares fueron registrados, tanto por los enanos como por los elfos, la seguridad de que los niños se encontraban en la ruinas era más patente. Los primeros días pensaron encontrarlos en las cercanías, escondidos tal vez en alguna cueva, pero había registrado todo a consciencia. La única pista que quedo tras de ellos, fue un libro que Idris dejó en su cuarto y que al principio nadie tomo en cuenta. Dís lo encontró y se lo entregó a Thorin. Hablaba del antiguo reino de Nogrod, un lugar del que apenas quedaba rastro, un lugar al que nadie iba y visitarlo era una tarea imposible.

Thorin no estaba seguro, pero su hermana tenía el claro presentimiento de que los encontraría ahí y al comentarlo con la elfa, ella estuvo de acuerdo. La caminata duraba 4 días, por más que se esforzaron, sólo pudieron acortar un día de camino, los acompañaron varios guerreros enanos, para mayor seguridad dijo el príncipe. No encontraron mayor preocupación en el camino, lo cual dejó más tranquila a la elfa, que no podía imaginar qué tipo de protección podían ofrecer dos niños enanos a una niña humana. Ahora se arrepentía de que en ningún momento le hubiera enseñado a pelear a Idris. En el fondo pensaba que jamás se separaría de su lado, que siempre la tendría a ella para protegerla.


	4. Chapter 4

PERDIDOS PARTE 2

La cara de Thorin se había congelado perpetuamente en un ceño de preocupación. Durante el primer día de marcha se había agotado, fueron horas forzadas hasta que se quedaron en la oscuridad y tuvieron que armar un campamento casi a tientas. Itariel se sentía cansada, lo cual era casi algo inusitado. Aunque ya lo había sentido antes, cuando Idris era pequeña y se enfermaba, los médicos de su padre le aseguraban que no era nada, que con cuidados simples saldría del problema; pero ella sentía una opresión en su corazón cuando la veía con fiebre y no podía más que llorar para expresarle su malestar. Eran momentos en lo que un cansancio extraño se adentraba en ella y no podía superarlo hasta que la veía sana. Por eso entendía la cara de Thorin, entendía que tuviera miedo, de que alguno de sus sobrinos se hubiera caído o se hubieran lastimado o algo o alguien los encontrara y los hiriera. Eran tantas las posibilidades que le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y el cansancio volvía a caerle en las piernas y en los brazos.

Itariel se dejó caer un poco lejos de la fogata que los enanos hicieron y cerró los ojos. Thorin la vio mover los labios, como si dijera una plegaria. La elfa parecía al borde de la histeria. Sus ojos, durante todo el día, miraban cada detalle del camino, buscando algo que indicara que los niños habían pasado por el lugar. Pero no había nada, estaban siguiendo la corazonada de Dís porque no tenían otra opción.

Cuando finalmente los guerreros enanos se durmieron, Thorin no estaban seguro de que la elfa estuviera despierta, parecía dormida, a pesar de los ojos abiertos, llevaba horas sin moverse. Él no podría dormir aunque quisiera así que estaba haciendo guardia. Todo estaba tranquilo y los sonidos de la noche eran constantes y normales. Fue cuando se dio tiempo para pensar. Pensar en sus dos sobrinos tan fuera de la sensatez, unos niñitos apenas que no sabían de los horrores del mundo. Unos niñitos que a pesar de eso, eran la luz de su casa y la razón de su existencia. Sin ellos, hace mucho que se habría quedado sin razones para vivir un día más. Pero la verdad era que a pesar de ellos, a veces le faltaban ganas para vivir un día más. Y la verdad más importante era que, desde el día en que conoció a Idris en la forja, no le costaba vivir un día más, aunque solamente fuera para verla de lejos, jugando con sus sobrinos. Le costaba admitir semejante verdad, porque ella era una niña pequeña, y no se podía permitir semejantes sentimientos hacia una niña de esa edad.

El siguiente día fue todavía más exigente, prácticamente no se dieron descanso y no comieron hasta que la noche los atrapó una vez más. Los enanos no se quejaron, sabían la importancia de encontrar a los niños y la desesperación de Thorin. Lo que era como una sorpresa era ver a la elfa cerrar los ojos, pasarse la mano por la parte de atrás del cuello y masajearse las piernas. En el fondo de su mente para Thorin, ese tipo de manifestaciones de debilidad, no eran propias de ellos. Se quedó meditando un rato sobre la palabra que uso para definirlo, debilidad. Era muy poco probable definir a la elfa como débil, pero lo que veía en ella no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

-Tu preocupación es evidente elfa. –dijo finalmente él después de considerar si tendría ventajas el iniciar una conversación con ella. Itariel lo miró intrigada, no pensaba que el poderoso principito enano (como ella pensaba de él) quisiera siquiera cruzar dos palabras con ella.

-Sí, es evidente. –respondió ella, no sabiendo si ella deseaba iniciar una conversación o mejor terminarla con su respuesta obvia. Pero al ver a Thorin a los ojos, notó le enorme tensión acumulada en el rostro y como la marcha forzada hacia estragos en el no tan joven enano.- Idris ha estado la vida entera conmigo, es más mi hija que hija de su madre y no me puedo imaginar el hecho de que este lejos y sin que yo sepa en qué condiciones se encuentra.

-La dejaste sola también para regresar a tu hogar.-dijo Thorin pensando en las semanas que había pasado Idris viviendo con su hermana. Esas semanas donde parecía que ya era de la familia, esas semanas dónde el parecía que no le importaba que ella estuviera, pero en la único que podía pensar era en sus ojos y en la imagen que fue tan clara ante él, donde la veía como una mujer, siendo impensablemente hermosa.

-A dónde regresé no es mi hogar, ahí vive mi padre y mi hermano pero mi hogar esta dónde quiera que este Idris. Eso es algo que entendí hace mucho. –Itariel respondió sin siquiera pensar en la tremendamente cargadas de emoción que estaban sus palabras y en lo poco común que era que un elfo dijera algo tan directo y sincero. Se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en su padre y en lo escandalizado que siempre estaba cuando la veía en compañía de la bebé. La manera en que la abrazaba y jugaba con el pedacito de niña era algo que consideraba antinatural.

-Dices que la quieres más que su propia madre, ¿cómo es eso posible? –preguntó Thorin visiblemente impactado por la manera en que se expresaba la elfa.

-Sus padres la esperaban con mil promesas pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que había nacido una niña, olvidaron que debían amarla. –dijo la elfa y Thorin sintió una punzada de dolor. Para un enano una niña era algo extremadamente valioso, puesto que cada vez se veía nacer a menos niñas entre su raza.- Yo estaba ahí, la madre la tomó en sus brazos y tras un instante, y después de la enojada salida de las habitaciones del padre, se la pasó a una de las comadronas y no quiso saber más de ella. Fue cuando yo, después de unos días en los que ninguno de los padres hizo nada por verla, me la lleve. Debo decirte que a ellos no se les ocurrió buscarla hasta que tuvieron la impresionante idea de mandarla a criarse a Gondor, para que creciera al lado del hijo del Senescal.

-Esperando a que creciera y se casara con el Senescal. –dijo Thorin para quien no era raro este tipo de maquinaciones. Seguramente para la elfa tampoco lo era, aunque creía recordar que muchos elfos se casaban por amor, aún entre la realeza. Porque había algo en ella que le recordaba un rey elfo pero no se lo iba a preguntar porque no quería saber la respuesta.

-Eso fue algo que no pensaba permitir. –dijo ella y de nuevo, dejo escapar una sonrisa, pensando en los días que pasó con Idris en Mirkwood, durmiendo a su lado, dándole de comer, vistiéndola, enseñándole a caminar. Días y días de risas y amor, algo que no tenía al lado de su familia. No podía decir que su hermano fuera malo, pero era bastante más grande que él y era el príncipe, el más grande tesoro de su padre. Cuando podía, estaba a su lado y le demostraba un amor tierno hacia su hermanita, pero esos días eran muy pocos. Ella era una princesa, sí, pero no era considerada de utilidad. Como decía Thorin, algún día se casaría y tendría suerte de hacerlo por amor. En los días que vivía, no había con que reino forjar alguna alianza, no había algún príncipe con el cual prometerla. Tal vez con Rivendell, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, lo más probable era que fuera enviada a las tierras imperecederas y en vez de languidecer en el bosque.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó simplemente Thorin. Cada palabra y cada sentimiento aflorado en el rostro de la elfa lo sorprendía, quería saber más sobre todo eso, quería saber más sobre Idris.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, no sé cuánto te haya dicho ella sobre si misma; pero Idris es parte de una línea muy antigua de reyes de los hombres que se extiende hasta Númenor. –dijo ella y Thorin reprimió un sonido de asombro. Itariel se permitió sonreír abiertamente, parecía que el enano no sabía a quién había recibido bajo su techo.- Cuando nació ella, esperaban al heredero de Isildur pero al nacer niña, no la consideraron así. Lo cual, es finalmente lo mismo que me sucedió a mí, hasta el momento que nació mi hermano, mi padre se consideró sin heredero.

Thorin no pudo evitar esta vez emitir una especia de suspiro asombrado. Era entonces cierto que ella era hija del rey elfo, ese al que mejor no le ponía nombre para no sentir rabia. Una hija que no existía porque no era un hijo.

-Así que sus padres solo la querían como pieza para perpetuar un linaje pero tú la quería de verdad. –dijo Thorin y esta vez Itariel a pesar de permanecer con la sonrisa en los labios, derramo lágrimas de tristeza.

-Lo has expresado a la perfección. –dijo ella.- Así como presiento que la quieren tus sobrinos y tu hermana y tal vez, tú.

Las palabras de la elfa fueron directo a la herida que un amor tan inapropiado le estaba causando en el corazón. Quiso bajar la mirada y esconder la turbación que ello le provocaba pero fue algo tarde, la elfa había visto la confirmación de lo que suponía. Tuvo miedo, por un segundo pensó que al encontrar a los niños, lo siguiente que haría la elfa sería irse, poner distancia con él y evitar a toda costa que se le acercara. Pero no era necesario, jamás dejaría que algo tan horrible sucediera, tal vez tendría que explicarle que podía haberla amado desde el segundo exacto que la vio pero que no haría nada más.

-No pongas esa cara. –dijo la elfa en un tono de broma que Thorin no pensó escuchar.- Por lo que veo prácticamente no sabes nada de Idris.

Thorin levantó la mirada y la elfa prácticamente suprimió una carcajada, ¿qué expresión miserable tenía él ahora?

-Si supieras más de ella o le preguntaras sobre sus sueños, sabrías que aunque tiene casi 7 años, ella vivió y murió en Númenor. –dijo y se deleitó en el rostro asombrado de Thorin, el principito enano era una fuente interminable de incredulidad.- Su espíritu quedo truncado y atrapado en la violencia de ese día pero algo le ha permitido estar de nuevo entre nosotros, viviendo, algo la ha liberado de su no existencia. Y, ella cree que ese algo, eres tú.

Thorin estaba sin palabras. Claro que sabía de la desgracia de Númenor, una destrucción tan horrible que podía compararse con su propia tragedia. Los pocos sobrevivientes se convirtieron en reyes en estas tierras pero eran ahora tan pocos que muchos los consideraban desaparecidos. Pero pensar en alguien que no sobrevivió a aquello y que ahora estuviera viviendo nuevamente era imposible.

-Desde que puede hablar me ha contado los sueños, descripciones tremendas de destrucción. También de la vida antes de la destrucción y de la vida después, donde muchos espíritus quedaron atrapados y paralizados, imposibilitados para ir más allá. De repente, me contó otro sueño, de una Montaña llena de fuego y del horror de la muerte que trajo un dragón. Lo que me contó me lo contó mi padre y fue cuando supe que esa horrenda tragedia la liberó. Tal vez no sólo a ella pero su espíritu fue atraído de nuevo por la sangre de su raza, de los hombres de Númenor. Por eso, años después (aunque para los espíritus qué trascendencia puede tener unos años), nació en seno de la sangre más pura que queda de los Númenorianos, los herederos de Isildur.

-Quienes la rechazaron. –dijo Thorin sin poder creer que el día en que inició su pesadilla fuera también el día que comenzó la nueva vida de Idris, aunque tardara bastante más en nacer por segunda vez. ¿Era realmente eso posible?

-Por eso estamos ahora aquí, tengo que decir que no me sorprende pero si me asusta. –dijo ella y el enano no pudo más que esperar a que siguiera hablando.- Ella soñó con conocerte cientos de veces pero hay otros sueños, que hacen que se despierte en el terror supremo pero que no puede recordar. Todo lo que ha pasado, que ya no se puede modificar, lo recuerda a la perfección. Pero esos sueños que la aterrorizan no los puede recordar. Así que eso me asusta, que el futuro nos tenga algo horrible y que todo dependa de su vida, al lado de tu familia y por supuesto, de ti.

No pudo decir nada, la conversación entera con la elfa fue más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Todas y cada una de sus palabras las podría recordar por años, grabadas en su mente. Pero ahora sólo podía pensar que fuera lo que fuera a pasar, él deseaba con toda su alma protegerla.

Al cuarto día llegaron a los ruinas de Nogrod pero justo al caer la tarde y no pudieron aventurarse más allá, era peligroso intentarlo sin luz. Al amanecer comenzaron a explorar pero se dieron cuenta de que el antiguo reino enano no era más que un montón de piedras, ahora no había manera de entrar en la montaña o siquiera abrirse paso por alguno de los túneles. Así que tuvieron que caminar entre los escombros que ahora eran parte de la montaña y de la vegetación para avanzar penosamente. Y, de repente, del otro lado del bosque, vieron una estela de humo. Thorin e Itariel sonrieron abiertamente.

Cuando finalmente los pudieron encontrar, los tres niños los esperaban sonriendo, en los escalones de las ruinas enanas, parte de una de tantas entradas. Idris corrió a abrazar a Itariel con todo el amor que sabía que sentía por ella. Itariel comprendió que no había marcha atrás cuando vio cómo se reunían los enanos, un abrazo seguido de varios golpes en la cabeza. Idris corrió a abrazar a los que ahora consideraba sus hermanos, ambos niños la acogieron enseguida. Era obvio que los enanos le tenían más que cariño, que la consideraban parte de su familia y que ella necesitaba desesperadamente de eso. No era sólo un lugar estable para vivir, sino el amor de alguien que pudiera demostrarlo abiertamente. Itariel no era alguien que demostrara su amor pero esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que no hubiera duda de que amaba a esa niña como si fuera su hija.

Así que cedió y en cuestión de semanas, se había mudado a la ciudad enana subterránea de las montañas azules. Impensable, una elfa del Bosque Oscuro viviendo entre los exiliados de Erebor. A su padre podría no causarle mucha gracia.


	5. Chapter 5

La vida se volvió una rutina. A tal grado que Itariel tenía que huir de tiempo en tiempo puesto que el tipo de vida de los enanos no era del todo, cómodo para ella. A veces se sentía como una intrusa, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. Los días que regresaba con los elfos se volvían aburridos y se encontraba de repente en la habitación subterránea que compartía con Idris. Ahí, siempre era todo menos aburrido, aunque la elfa no disfrutaba del todo su vida entre los enanos. Era obvio que había cierto desprecio hacia su persona, aunque lo único que supieran de ella era que su hogar era Mirkwood; eso bastaba para que le dedicaran miradas hasta hostiles. Pero valía la pena, se repetía una y otra vez.

En cambio, Idris tenía los días llenos de actividades. Desde aprender la lengua de los enanos, hasta como cocinar y remendar la ropa y por supuesto, lecciones básicas de lucha con espada. Los días que Itariel regresaba con los elfos, ella los pasaba en casa de Dís y era cuando se sentía en familia totalmente. Ambos hermanos la cuidaban por completo y Dís le enseñaba todo cuanto sabía sobre su pueblo, entre ello, las historias de su reino perdido. Aprendió canciones y hasta un poco a tocar la flauta, aunque no era algo en lo que destacara. Como tal vez no destacaba en nada más, ni como cocinera, costurera o espadachina. Pero a nadie parecía interesarle aquello, así que ella seguía intentando y aprendiendo todo lo que pudiera.

El primer cambio en su rutina vino cuando Thorin, que pasaba las noches en compañía de su familia, comenzó a evitarla. No lo entendía, pero a veces parecía que su presencia lo turbaba. Para él no era sencillo, la conversación que había tenido con la elfa meses atrás no lo dejaba más tranquilo. Saber que el espíritu de Idris era antiguo no lo consolaba sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacía alguien tan joven. Así que trato de evitarla, aunque era algo difícil porque eso lo mantenía a veces alejad de su familia.

Para Idris eso era algo que le generaba mucha tristeza, pero tendría que vivir con ello y soportarlo. Para ello se concentraba en lo único que hacía mejor. Escribir, su letra rúnica era bastante legible y comprendía los libros mejor que sus maestros. Por lo que pronto tuvo como responsabilidad escribir las cartas y documentos oficiales. Así que muchas veces, durante el día, se encontraba con Thorin y era cuando debía soportar el hecho de que no la miraba y no le dirigía la palabra.

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que empezó a vivir entre los enanos y su cumpleaños número diez estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ante los ojos de todos era una niña pequeña. Y pues, aunque técnicamente lo era, había cosas en sus sueños que una niña pequeña no debería soñar. Desde los primeros años de su vida, en Mirkwood, había comenzado con los sueños de un reino lejano, que siempre veía cubierto de niebla, poblado de hermosos hombres y mujeres imposiblemente altos. Siempre orgullosos, la miraban severamente. Después, veía la destrucción. Horrible, el ruido era imposible, no se podía distinguir los gritos o el llanto. Veía los barcos, huyendo, y los rostros de los que eran sus antepasados, aterrorizados y luego, desolados. Eran exiliados, no tenían hogar.

Y después venía, la grandeza de los reinos humanos en el exilio. Y su caída. Soñaba con los rostros de padres e hijos hasta llegar al rostro de su padre y de su hermano, cuyas facciones se desdibujaban y se perdían en el tiempo. Pero aparecía otro rostro, uno de gran belleza y serena actitud, un rostro que prometía sabiduría y fuerza. Y entre todo eso, estaba Thorin, y sus sueños a su lado, caminando juntos, abrazados, siendo ella mayor. Y dos pequeños rostros hermosos, que al hablar, le decían madre.

Era imposible negar que ella quisiera eso, quería ese futuro con el príncipe enano y quería a esos niños. Quería esa familia más que nada en el mundo. Pero Thorin parecía negarse por completo a estar cerca de ella.

Fili y Kili la llevaron con los ojos vendados hasta las habitaciones familiares de Dís y una vez que puso un pie dentro todos gritaron ¡feliz cumpleaños! Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar y comieron cosas deliciosas preparadas por Dís y hasta Itariel parecía divertirse puesto que contó algunas cosas de cuando Idris era pequeña. Sin embargo, la mirada ansiosa de la niña no se despegaba de la puerta, esperando que se abriera y Thorin entrara y la felicitara y le regalara un abrazo.

Era lo único que pedía y no sucedió.

Horas después de que terminara la fiesta y cuando se suponía que estaba dormida, Idris se levantó y se vistió para salir. Ahora ya no se perdía por los corredores y decidió simplemente salir a ver las estrellas. Para su eterna sorpresa él estaba ahí, parado en medio de la plaza, simplemente mirando el cielo. Juntó todo el valor que pudo y caminó decidida hacia él.

-Thorin. –dijo en su aún pequeña voz y él giró para mirarla de frente. En ese instante ella se lanzó hacia adelante y con sus manos tomo su cara y lo besó. Él aún era más alto que ella y el acto de estirarse para alcanzar su cara estuvo a punto de sacarla de balance y más porque Thorin parecía querer deshacerse del beso. Sus ojos la miraban con una emoción que ella no podía calificar y de repente se sintió herida y rechazada. Tal vez todo era su imaginación, tal vez nada era cierto, tal vez a ella nadie la iba a querer.

Dio un paso para atrás, media vuelta y se echó a correr. Creyó escucharlo gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó a casa de Dís. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de los hermanos y los encontró dormidos uno sobre el otro como siempre, en una perpetua lucha por ver quién lograba provocarle pesadillas a quién. Se dejó caer entre los dos y despertaron al mismo tiempo al sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Se sorprendieron al verla ahí pero más se sorprendieron al verla llorar y no le preguntaron nada, solo la abrazaron hasta que amaneció.

Fili y Kili se volvieron más protectores con Idris y hasta cierto punto, Fili se volvió más posesivo. Al principio no entendía la razón hasta que comenzó a fantasearla. Deseaba estar a su lado, tomar su mano, abrazarla y nada de esto tenía que ver con tratarla como una hermana. Pero Idris simplemente parecía triste y aunque reía y convivía con los hermanos, algo se debatía en su interior. Durante semanas Thorin ni siquiera la miraba, llevaba documentos y los dejaba en sus habitaciones para ser revisados y firmados pero él no la miraba. A ella se le partía el corazón cada vez más.

Fili a veces parecía molesto con su tío, cuando notaba que la indiferencia de él afectaba a Idris. Era cuando más atención le prestaba él y trataba de cumplir hasta el deseo más minúsculo. Dís lo veía revolotear alrededor de la niña que era cada vez menos niña, y sentía una gran preocupación. Un día le dijo a su hijo que no perdiera la cabeza por ella, porque ella no la iba a perder por él. Fili sintió que todo el mundo se desmoronaba pero no se rindió, ni en ese momento ni por años después.

Los sueños de Idris se volvían más impresionantes con el tiempo. Comenzó a soñar con dragones y con reyes oscuros y antiguos, despertaba todas las noches a punto de gritar y con un terror espantoso de volver a dormir. Pasaba a lo mucho tres horas dormida y el resto de la noche en la biblioteca, entre libros, buscando los pasajes de la historia que corroboraran las imágenes horribles de su cabeza. Gracias a esto, había días que estaba cansada durante el día, a veces cabeceaba y luego simplemente parecía que no prestaba atención. Las últimas semanas, Thorin decidió romper su ausencia a la casa de su hermana por las noches para cenar pero ni su presencia parecía animar a Idris. Ella cerraba los ojos y veía fuego. Al abrirlos la mirada del príncipe enano estaba sobre ella pero no pareció siquiera notarlo. Llevo una cucharada de comida a la boca y tardó más del tiempo necesario para masticarla y volver a tomar otra cucharada.

Fue cuando comenzó el dolor, era como si algo le hubiera hecho daño y se le revolviera todo el estómago. Se levantó rápido de la mesa y fue a su habitación ante la mirada preocupada de todos los presentes. Se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó con los cobertores. Dís entró y la encontró tratando de no llorar. Le preparó un té y la acompañó toda la noche con los calambres de su abdomen. Por la mañana, salió y encontró a sus hijos con cara de preocupación en la cocina y su hermano estaba también ahí.

-¿Esta bien? –preguntó el príncipe enano.

-Ella está bien. –dijo Dís y la mirada de los tres enanos no se separó de ella.- Simplemente ya no es una niña.

Thorin se asombró y sus hijos no parecieron entenderla, tendría tal vez que explicarles después el significado de esto. A Dís le sorprendía como entre el pueblo de los Hombres, las niñas se hacían mujeres tan rápidamente, era una lástima, pensaba ella. Pero el pueblo de los Hombres vive vidas tan cortas después de todo.

Idris pasó dos días acostada, entre dormida y despierta, con un dolor intenso cuando estaba despierta y cuando dormida, dragones, destruyendo, asesinando, calcinando. De repente todo fue muy claro, la Montaña llena de vida, los enanos trabajando, creando, y el dragón volando. Cuando comenzó la destrucción, Idris sintió el fuego en la piel. Trataba de despertar pero era como si tuviera los ojos pegados y no pudiera evitar morir quemada.

Thorin tomó la decisión de entrar a su cuarto aunque eso pudiera traer consecuencias que a él no le parecieran correctas. Estaba acostada, al parecer dormida. Se acercó a la cama y la vio debatirse en un sueño, los ojos apretados y las manos aferradas al cobertor. Estaba sudando, cuando toco su frente con la mano le sorprendió que parecía estar hirviendo. De repente abrió los ojos y pareció como si fueran rojos, pero era imposible, un efecto de la luz de la chimenea. Pero Thorin no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba aterrorizada. En un segundo se levantó y lo abrazó, lloró como nunca había escuchado a nadie llorar, con una sensación de pérdida y desesperanza. Él no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza aunque no entendía que causaba tanto dolor.

Fili los encontró así y se alejó sin decir nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili quería aprender a usar el arco. Durante días y días no hablaba de otra cosa, desde que despertaba hasta que lograba dormirse y aún hasta dormido. Nadie más sabe usarlo para la batalla, sería impresionante, podría ir a cazar, no tendría que aprender a colocar trampas. Fue tan su insistencia que había logrado que todos estuvieran hartos del tema y preferían ignorarlo, ya nadie quería saber lo increíble que sería saber usar el arco.

-Sígueme. –le dijo Itariel un día en que nada más verlo, todos corrieron para evitar su eterna sucesión de palabras sobre el arco. Miró a la elfa salir de la casa de Dís y se apresuró a seguirla. Lo llevó lo suficientemente lejos de la plaza como para que nadie pudiera verlos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que se escucharan los gritos de su madre si decidía buscarlo. Estaban frente a un manzanero, cargado de manzanas maduras, Itariel se paró perpendicular al árbol, tenía el arco en la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda colocó la flecha; separó los pies para darse estabilidad.

-Primero aprenderás los pasos básicos y hasta que no lo hagas perfecto avanzaremos. –le dijo. Tomó la cuerda del arco con sus dedos índice, medio y anular, levantó el arco hasta dejarlo frente a ella, su brazo derecho perfectamente estirado. Miró a la lejanía y escogió un blanco. Tensó la cuerda de un solo movimiento rápido hasta que recargó la flecha bajó su barbilla y la cuerda tocaba su nariz. Soltó la cuerda, como si la dejara ir y la flecha voló hasta una de las manzanas haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Kili saltó de la emoción. Estaba seguro de que era muy sencillo. Itariel sonrió, de sencillo no tenía nada y ella se lo demostraría. Lo hizo repetir el movimiento simple de pararse perpendicular al blanco y tomar el arco más veces de las que pudo contar y ese día no hizo nada más que colocar la flecha y levantar el arco. La única vez que intento tensar la cuerda, no lo logró. La frustración se reflejó en su rostro y sin pensarlo, hizo que Itariel soltara una carcajada.

-Debes tener paciencia o de lo contrario no conseguirás aprenderlo correctamente. –le dijo después de horas de repetición.- Lo más importante es que tengas un arco adecuada para tu tamaño, por el momento practicarás con el mío.

-No soy tan pequeño. –dijo Kili un poco enojado. Itariel volvió a reír.

-No dije eso, pero las diferencias entre tú y yo afectan tu desempeño. Con un arco adecuado lo harás mejor.

Kili aceptó esto y comenzó a preguntarse quién de los armeros podría hacerle un arco como el de ella. Itariel de nuevo lo tenía repitiendo la posición inicial cuando su estómago gruñó. Ella volvió a reír y él se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Es todo por hoy aprendiz. –le dijo seriamente.- Nos vemos mañana.

Kili le devolvió el arco y la flecha, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió corriendo de regreso a la plaza. Se detuvo un segundo y dijo: Gracias maestra y recuerda que voy a seguir creciendo, seré tan alto como mi tío.

Itariel se quedó un rato más al aire libre, respirando tranquilamente, era la primera vez en meses que se sentía así.

Fili estaba con su tío cuando las noticias de un pequeño campamento de hombres que había sido visto a menos de un día de camino. No era algo usual ver humanos en esta parte de Ered Luin, casi todos los que habitaban las cercanías eran los elfos y los enanos. Aquello no parecía suponer una amenaza pero era algo de lo que tendrían que ocuparse. Si pensaban asentarse tendrían que entrar en contacto con ellos y delimitar su territorio e imponer reglas de convivencia.

Un campamento de humanos. Era perfecto, habían estado aburridos últimamente, tal vez Kili era el único que se divertía, con sus lecciones de arco. La noticia fue transmitida en su junta diaria previa a la hora de la cena. Al día siguiente, antes del alba, partirían. Era perfecto, con la noticia, Thorin estaría ocupado, Dís no sospecharía nada porque usualmente los tres tenían actividades desde el amanecer e Itariel había regresado con los elfos silvanos la semana anterior.

Se encontraron en la plaza, llevaban suficiente comida, Fili llevaba su espada y Kili su arco hecho en casa. "Esa cosa no sirve", le habían dicho al unísono cuando lo vieron pero a él no parecía importarle. Itariel dijo que un arquero jamás se separa de su arco así que él tenía que acostumbrarse a ir a todos lados con él. Aún no conseguía que Thorin le autorizara que algún armero le hiciera un arco de acuerdo a su tamaño. El hecho de que estuviera aprendiendo de Itariel había causado una pequeña batalla familiar.

Itariel había dicho simplemente que el usar el arco no era exclusivo de los elfos, que si iba a ser tan absurdo como para pensar eso no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo hablando con Thorin. Dís había dicho que si quería aprender a usarlo ella no veía nada de malo que tuviera a una maestra capaz. Thorin literalmente le dejo de hablar pero no prohibió que continuara con las clases. Kili estaba feliz y ahora era capaz de tensar la cuerda y soltarla, aunque las flechas jamás iban para dónde se suponía que estaba apuntando.

Los tres cruzaron el bosque a toda prisa. Cuando terminaron encontrando uno de tantos afluentes de los ríos, vieron el campamento, no estaba a un día de camino, no habían tomado ni 4 horas en llegar. Tal vez se habían movido pero era un campamento grande, probablemente 100 personas. Parecían familias, había muchos niños corriendo de aquí para allá y parecían haberse organizado alrededor de una tienda grande que remataba con una bandera de color verde y blanco.

Pasaron varios minutos observando, no iban a hacer otra cosa, Thorin hubiera sufrido un ataque si pensara que habían ido ahí para entrar en contacto. No sabían qué tipo de hombres eran y cuáles eran sus intenciones, lo único que deseaban era tener la información antes que nadie. Decidieron subir un poco más por el río para cruzarlo y ver el campamento del otro lado. Corrieron como si estuvieran en misión de reconocimiento, haciendo el menor ruido posible. A Idris le parecía un poco ridículo pero Fili se lo tomaba muy en serio.

Últimamente Fili no estaba del mejor humor. A veces simplemente parecía que no quería verla y después de un rato llegaba y se sentaba a su lado. Esto la confundía demasiado pero llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Muchas veces le preguntó que pasaba pero él se negaba a responder.

Cuando vieron de nuevo las tiendas del otro lado del río constataron que estaban en un error, que no eran 100 personas, eran por lo menos 200. Esto puso un poco nervioso a Fili, sabían que un grupo tan grande no le agradaría del todo a su tío. Esto también lo sabía Idris, teniendo acceso a toda la información que escribía para él, era claro que había que luchar por alimentar a los enanos y ahora, si tantos hombres estaban en las cercanías, podía ser complicado.

Estaban pensado esto cuando, sin que tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar, una flecha apareció y se clavó de lleno en el hombre de Idris con tal fuerza que la derribó. Fili reaccionó saltando y colocándose frente a ella y su hermano, la espada estaba en su mano y en su mente lo único que pensaba era en que debería haber entrenado más consistentemente con Dwalin. Kili estaba junto a Idris, la flecha estaba justo por arriba de la clavícula y un hilo de sangre fluía por debajo de la misma.

-Ninguno se mueva. –dijo un hombre y con estas palabras 10 arqueros dieron un paso al frente y les apuntaron. Kili no pensaba en ellos, trataba de lograr que Idris dejara de moverse, sus gritos eran de dolor extremo. Fili no bajaría la espada, por nada del mundo se echaría para atrás.

-Será mejor que dejes caer tu arma niño. –dijo el mismo hombre al ver la determinación de Fili.

-No soy un niño. –dijo, aunque para los enanos lo era, superando a penas los 20 años, aun le faltaba crecer y su cara estaba por completo libre de barba. El hombre dijo algo en voz baja al arquero que estaba más cercano a él y este bajo el arco y la flecha, colocándolo a su espalda. Se acercó a ellos, pasando junto a Fili que no podía decidir qué hacer. El arquero le enseño sus manos, no llevaba nada en ellas y siguió para quedar junto a Kili e Idris.

-Yo fui quién disparó. –le dijo a Kili, cuando confirmó que los gritos eran de una chica se puso algo pálido.- Lo hice sin autorización.

Era una especie de disculpa, examinó la herida y el rostro de Idris, prácticamente se había desmayado, Kili sostenía su cabeza sobre sus piernas. El arquero se levantó y dijo: Herí a una niña, está bastante mal.

-Bajen las armas, no son enemigos. –dijo el hombre y todos los arqueros al mismo tiempo guardaron flechas y arcos. Kili hubiera querido ver eso, pero estaba con la cabeza agachada, las lágrimas cubriendo su cara, no podía creer que Idris siguiera sangrando por la herida.

Fili tuvo que bajar la espada, esa no era una batalla, aquello había sido un accidente. Solamente que ahora no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Llevaron a Idris a la tienda grande, la de la bandera y la acostaron en una mesa. Un sanador acudió y dijo que la herida era grave, que seguiría sangrando si no la cosían. Aquello asustó de manera inusitada a Fili, una herida de flecha no era cualquier cosa, y ella era tan pequeña, ¿cuánta sangre podía perder?

-La ayudaremos. –dijo el hombre y los hermanos tuvieron que aceptar. Se enfrentaban a una decisión difícil, debía avisar a Thorin pero no podían dejar a Idris.

-Iré yo. –dijo Fili, a pesar de que eso no le causaba ninguna seguridad, tendría que dejar solos a Idris y a Kili.

-No es necesario. –dijo el hombre a sus espaldas.- Estoy seguro de que no querrás dejar a tu… hermana.

Fili sonrió a medias. Habían aprendido que aquel hombre era el líder de todos en el campamento, que era una especie de descendiente de una familia real de Gondor o algo por el estilo. ¿Hermana? Era mejor que pensara eso.

-Mi hijo irá personalmente a avisar a sus familiares. –dijo.

-Se lo agradeceremos. –dijo Fili simplemente. Kili se acercó al hombre y le tendió su arco. El hombre lo tomó en su mano y pareció apreciar el trabajo, torpe pero dedicado que había puesto el enano para hacerlo.

-Busqué por favor a nuestra madre, Dís. –dijo Kili. Era mejor así, de todos modos sabían que al final acabarían viniendo ambos. Ya habían pasado muchas horas, seguro que habían empezado a preocuparse. Se suponía que tendrían que haber regresado con mucha información y se habrían proclamado espías expertos.

Los hombres partieron y los sanadores procedieron a tratar la herida de Idris. El retirar la flecha causó un sangrado abundante y el rostro de ella se ponían cada vez más pálido. Fili estuvo todo el tiempo junto a ella, sosteniendo su cabeza e impidiendo que la moviera, porque a pesar de que usaron hierbas para dormirla, aun percibía ligero dolor. Kili se quedó mirando hacia el río, esperando ver llegar a su tío y a su madre en cualquier momento.

Thorin estaba mirando mapas tratando de pensar en qué lugar podría establecerse un asentamiento de hombres si es que ese fuera el caso sin que implicara otro tipo de problemas. Escuchó el revuelo en los túneles antes de que alguien llegara corriendo diciendo que Lady Dís solicitaba su presencia en la plaza y era urgente.

Era un grupo de diez hombres que parecían custodiar a un chico que no debía haber entrado aún en la adultez. Sólo había un caballo, lo demás debían haber viajado a pie. Era ya muy noche, Thorin no se había dado cuenta a qué hora había anochecido, seguro ya se había perdido la cena. Era extraño que Dís estuviera afuera a esta hora, se detuvo a su lado y se fijó que en sus manos estaba el arco de "juguete" que había hecho Kili. Durante los últimos meses no se separaba de esa cosa, ¿dónde estaba Kili?

-Thorin Oakenshield, hijo de Thráin, Rey bajo la Montaña. -dijo Dís con el rostro tenso.- Este es Anoet, hijo de Heza, descendientes de Númenor.

Aquello no le trajo ninguna tranquilidad, ¿qué era esta formalidad? ¿Dónde estaba Kili y porqué no tenía su arco? ¿Dónde estaba Fili y porque no había visto en todo el día a Idris? De repente comprendió.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó con un poco de angustia transmitida en su voz.

-Nuestro campamento está a unas horas de camino hacia el afluente norte del río. –respondió aquel chico. –Ha habido un accidente.

Dís y Thorin lo miraron horrorizados, ¿quién? La opresión en el corazón de Thorin prácticamente le dio la respuesta.

-Un arquero disparó sin autorización y la niña resultó herida.

Antes de poder si quiera expresar su consternación, un relincho rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban los enanos en la plaza. Itariel había regresado y su mirada se cruzó al instante con la de Thorin, había escuchado perfectamente lo que el chico dijo.

-¡Sube! –le gritó y Thorin echó a correr hacia ella, le tendió la mano y en un segundo lo tenía sentado detrás de ella; a todo galope partieron, sin necesidad de que les explicaran dónde poder encontrarla.

El chico, Anoet, no sabía bien qué hacer ahora. Dís suspiró.

-Dwalin, hemos de partir al campamento dónde amablemente les han dado refugio a mis hijos. –dijo al gran enano que estaba parado a su lado. Este asintió sin decir nada y se formó en el acto un grupo que se dispuso a seguir a los hombres. Para sorpresa del chico que iba en el caballo, los enanos parecían correr, la propia Dís apresurando a los demás; en varias ocasiones tuvo que apresurar a su montura para no quedar atrás. Los hombres de su escolta tenían problemas para mantener el paso.

Kili vio el caballo de Itariel entrar directo en el campamento mientras los hombres se apartaban para dejarlos pasar. El hombre, llamado Heza, puso una mano en su hombro al acercarse por detrás de él. Los niños salieron de las tiendas y se reunieron alrededor del caballo. Kili corrió para encontrar a su tío al momento de bajar del caballo.

-¿Idris? –preguntó y tal vez fue en ese momento en que Kili entendió los sentimiento de su tío. Sabía que se preocupaba por ellos pero su desesperación venía de saber que Idris estaba herida. No se lo reprochaba, él también se sentía de la misma manera.

-En la tienda grande. –dijo y Thorin se dirigió apresuradamente a su interior. Kili no se dio cuenta cuándo Itariel descendió del caballo ni mucho menos cuando se colocó detrás de él. Lo siguiente que sabía era que se había hincado a su lado y lo estaba abrazando.

Caminar de la mano de Itariel lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño, la diferencia de estaturas era mucha, pero Kili se repetía que aún le faltaba crecer, alcanzar por lo menos a su tío y entonces, no sería tan evidente la diferencia. Por el momento, tomar la mano de Itariel hacía muy feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili sentía la mirada de Thorin pero no podía enfrentarse a él. Tenía la inmensa necesidad de pedirle perdón por arriesgarla, por no poder defenderla, por haber dejado que la lastimaran. En primer lugar jamás debería haber sugerido la idea de ir al campamento humano, pero estaba en su naturaleza, hacer cosas que no pudieran parecer las mejores ideas. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que las consecuencias a veces podían ser demasiado graves.

Les habían dicho que la flecha no hizo daño irreparable, que el sangrado se había controlado de la mejor manera y que era cuestión de semanas para que sanara por completo. El punto era esperar a que despertara, después de eso no habría mayor problema. Thorin se había apropiado del lugar junto a su cabeza y cuando no le clavaba a Fili sus ojos acusadores, miraba el rostro pálido de Idris. Itariel había entrado para verla y se había puesto tan nerviosa que prefirió salir, estaba sentada con un Kili por completo dormido recargado en sus piernas. Aquello pudo molestar en algún momento a Thorin, pero no tenía en ese momento mucha cabeza para nada. Mil pensamientos poblaban su mente, el principal era que si Idris hubiera muerto ese día, él también habría muerto. Negar la verdad de sus sentimientos era ya una tontería. Era cuestión de esperar, que las cosas tomaran su camino poco a poco, pero no la alejaría más, era parte de su vida y esperaba que fuera parte de su futuro.

Dís apareció un poco antes del amanecer, pasó junto a Kili y se quedó tranquila al verlo cuidado por Itariel, le sonrió a la elfa que aún se veía intranquila; no podría sentirse de otra manera hasta que estuvieran en la ciudad de los enanos, en su cuarto, rodeados de la familia que Idris había escogido. Itariel sonrió para sí misma, tranquila rodeada de enanos, eso seguía siendo de lo más incoherente. Tranquila cuando estaba sola con Kili, con las lecciones de arco, tranquila cuando lo tomaba de la mano y él hacía su mueca de "no soy un niño pequeño". Observó cómo Dís era recibida por Heza, como la hacía pasar a la habitación dónde estaba Idris. Dwalin se quedó afuera, esperando, pudo ver su turbación. Aquello había contrariado a todos, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que sentían los que se habían quedado en casa. Porque todos, aún aquellos que simplemente se cruzaban con los niños en los pasillos, los querían. Era imposible no querer a los principitos y a Idris, siempre llenos de vida y alegría.

Dís encontró a Fili echó un ovillo en el piso, junto a la cama donde estaba acostada Idris, dormido, no quiso moverlo por el momento aunque no parecía demasiado cómodo. En parte sintió una punzada, porque Thorin no había procurado a su hijo esta vez, lo había dejado ahí sin más, seguramente ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Thorin estaba sentado junto a la cabecera, Dís sabía que no se había movido de ahí, su mano cerca de rostro de Idris. Cuando Dís se acercó por el otro lado de la cama, Thorin cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto, necesitaba un momento para dejar de estar en control de todo. Tocó la frente de Idris y estaba fresca, la herida estaba vendada pero estaba limpia, no había sangrado después de que cosieran la herida. Idris abrió los ojos y Dís supo que todo estaría bien.

El campamento de humanos se transformó en una ciudad bastante prospera en cuestión de meses, un año y medio después del incidente de la flecha, había crecido imposiblemente y producían alimentos suficientes para abastecerse y comerciar con los enanos. Thorin y Heza se habían vuelto amigos y cooperaban en múltiples asuntos, aunque a veces llegaban a un punto de tensión cuando los humanos trataban con los elfos, pero era algo que superaban de vez en vez. Las cosas no habían cambiado en esencia. Kili era capaz de atinar a todos los blancos una y otra vez por lo que Itariel lo estaba entrenando ya para disparar desde un caballo en movimiento, aunque ella debía montar con él puesto que de otra manera seguramente acabaría con el enano en el suelo.

Fili ahora entrenaba todos los días con Dwalin, empeñado en mejorar con la espada, no quería volver a sentir indefenso o que pensaran que no tenía la capacidad de defenderse o de luchar para proteger lo que quería y a quién quería. A veces rayaba en la obsesión y era cuando Dwalin le decía que tenía que encargarse de asuntos de Thorin. Entonces Fili se olvidaba un poco de las cosas que habían sucedido y podía quedarse sentado viendo un atardecer o podía volver a jugar con Idris en los pasillos, corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Idris seguía trabajando con las cartas y documentos de Thorin, que ahora eran todavía más por el constante trato con los humanos. A veces no salía en todo el día y sus ojos le ardían y se sentía extremadamente cansada pero para ella valía la pena porque ahora no era más ignorada, ahora su Rey le sonreía, la miraba y aceptaba su presencia con lo que parecía alegría. Claro que los sueños no se habían ido y a veces parecían extraños pero casi siempre eran sobre la Montaña. Sobre el fuego eterno y la seguridad de que el dragón seguía ahí. Pero a veces volvía a ver sus rostros, sus ojos azules, sus sonrisas y sus rostros cerca del suyo mientras movían sus labios y estaba claro que decían mamá. Parecían tan lejanos, ¿sería posible que algún día estuvieran con ella?

Y entonces todo volvía a ser igual que antes y los tres jugaban con las espadas y Kili intentaba que Idris aprendiera a disparar y a Fili sólo le interesaba correr hasta quedarse sin aliento. Cuando hacía suficiente calor la carrera terminaba en el río donde acababan empapados y siempre reían si poder controlarse. Luego por las noches después de que se suponían que debían estar dormidos, Idris se colaba al cuarto de los hermanos y acostaba en su cama y hablaban de las cosas que hacían cuando no estaban juntos o de lo que querían hacer para cuando comenzara a nevar o de lo que hacían los humanos cuando los iban a visitar. Fili dejaba que Idris se recargara en su brazo y él la veía sin cansarse y soñaba sin decirlo que ella se enamoraba mágicamente de él y olvidaba por completo a su tío. Kili soñaba, igualmente sin expresarlo, que se convertía en el enano más alto que se hubiera visto y que cuando dejara de ser un niño, podría decir a su tío, sin temor a que lo asesinara, que estaba enamorado de una elfa. No parecía que hubiera pasado el tiempo, con los días como los vivían, estancados en la comodidad de su vida cotidiana. Tres años después del incidente de la flecha, Fili y Kili eran los mismos físicamente, a pesar de que Kili juraba que era más alto, pero en el caso de Idris no se podía decir lo mismo.

La única cosa que a veces cambiaba en su día a día eran las visitas de Anoet. Al principio parecía algo normal, llegaba y Fili lo acompañaba a ver los alrededores, después veían el entrenamiento de Kili y después cenaba con la familia para el final ser acompañado por Itariel de regreso a su ciudad. Tal vez era pura cordialidad, estrechar los lazos entre ambos pueblos. Más tarde fue claro que no era esa la intención.

Anoet la miraba, una y otra vez sus ojos captaban cada movimiento. Al principio los humanos no estaban acostumbrados a los enanos y pudieron pensar que Idris era hermana de Fili y Kili pero después de algún tiempo fue claro que no era así. Con forme pasó el tiempo y ella dejó de ser una niña pequeña, fue evidente de que era humana a pesar de la ropa que solía usar, similar a la Dís. Cuando cumplió catorce años era de la misma altura que Fili y tan sólo un poco más baja que Thorin.

Por eso Anoet la miraba, porque ahora parecía una mujer y él se sentía hechizado por sus ojos color miel y su sonrisa. Por eso regresaba cada vez más frecuente y por eso fingía interesarse en las actividades de Fili y de Kili; para estar cerca de ella, para volverse alguien normal en su vida. Sabía que durante la mañana ella escribía en limpio los documentos de Thorin, sabía el lugar dónde se encontraba y cuando entro al estudio ella estaba sola. Concentrada, no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Parece muy importante. –dijo y ella no se sobresaltó. Tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa que desapareció al instante, no le había agradado que entrara sin su permiso.

-Es inventario de alimentos, por lo cual, si es muy importante. –respondió ella. Él se acercó, se sentó junto a ella y buscó tomar su mano. No, ella se levantó al instante y se echó a correr. No se detuvo hasta estar en el río, casi se sentía sin aliento. Era horrible, su corazón latía mil veces más rápido de lo normal y su mente parecía enloquecer. Anoet era como ella, un humano pero lo sentía tan diferente, tan incomprensible, tan osado, tan desagradablemente incoherente. Ella había sido la que años antes había robado un beso a Thorin y en cambio, nadie había si quiera pensado en trasgredir su espacio personal, eran tal el grado de respeto que ahora se sentía casi violentada. Ella no quería eso, sabía demasiado bien que su camino era y siempre había sido Thorin, a tal grado que si él alguna vez la rechazara, aquello sería el fin de su vida, porque no quedaría ningún sentido, ningún propósito, no quedaría nada.

Decidió que no le agradaba Anoet y ahora lo evitaba a toda costa. No sabía que eso iba a traer consecuencias, jamás pensó que algo que a ella le parecía natural, fuera a desencadenar dolorosos momentos. Nunca imaginó que nadie pudiera querer lastimar a tal grado a otra persona; nunca pensó que a veces cuando se desea demasiado algo, se quiere tomarlo por la fuerza, ese tipo de pensamientos no eran parte de su ser e inocentemente creía que los demás compartían esa integridad. La primera vez que realmente la lastimaron no fue con una flecha, eso sanó casi sin esfuerzo y lo único que le quedo fue la cicatriz. Pero hay otras heridas que no sanan tan sencillamente y cuyas cicatrices son invisibles pero permanentes.

* * *

**_daya y ady prime: Gracias por sus reviews, en serio, significa mucho para mi que les este gustando y que se tomen la molestia de comentarlo._**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

La invitación fue recibida bastante fríamente, cuando Idris se la mostró a Thorin este la tomó de su mano y la leyó en varias ocasiones. Era una celebración, por la cosecha, una tradición bastante arraigada entre los pueblos de los humanos. Algo que en general no era compartido por los enanos, tan poco proclives a los cultivos. A pesar de ser una invitación como cualquier otra, algo no parecía correcto. Thorin lo dudó mil veces, si por él fuera se hubiera negado, pero no quería ofender a Heza, personalmente jamás se había comportado de manera incorrecta con su pueblo. Su hijo era otra historia.

Anoet había hecho algo, de eso estaba seguro, pero por más que le había preguntado a Idris, ella tan sólo apartaba la mirada. Pero no podía obviar el hecho de que en las últimas visitas del chico, Idris parecía evitarlo y aprovechaba cualquier momento para asegurarse la compañía de alguien más; la mayoría de las veces ese alguien era Fili, quién dedicaba miradas desconfiadas al humano y cuando le hablaba, le daba respuestas cortantes y hasta mal educadas. Thorin hubiera querido regañarlo por esto, pero sentía que había una razón fuerte para este tipo de comportamiento de su sobrino. Decidió interrogarlo.

Fili había visto el mismo tipo de comportamiento en Idris, la sentía intranquila y hasta con miedo en presencia de Anoet. Las últimas semanas sus visitas se había convertido en algo pesado, generalmente se quería interesar en el trabajo de Thorin por lo que rondaba su estudio y quería permanecer en el acompañando a Idris cuando Thorin tenía que salir. Esto provocaba que Idris se levantara en el acto y saliera con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera.

-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Fili una de esas veces que la encontró prácticamente huyendo. Cuando Idris lo vió, lo tomó por el brazo y declaró que lo acompañaría en sus actividades del día. Justamente ese día Fili no tenía mucho que hacer, unos cuantos encargos que debía repartir entre los armeros. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron sentados en un rincón de la forja, uno de los lugares favoritos de Idris. Los enanos que los veían, no cuestionaban su presencia, simplemente les agradaba que estuviesen ahí, aunque no lo expresaran. Ellos eran bien recibidos en cualquier lugar de la ciudad.

-Nada. –dijo ella. Fili no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner los ojos en blanco, le desesperaba ese tipo de respuestas, era obvio que pasaba algo, ¿acaso no confiaba en él?

-Parece que huyes cada vez que se trata de quedarte sola con Anoet, vi salir a mi tío de su estudio como tres segundos antes de que tú salieras. –le dijo. Idris tapó su cara con sus manos y se quedó así un buen rato. Fili esperó.

-La primera vez sólo intentó tomar mi mano, la segunda quiso acorralarme en una esquina y la tercera trató de besarme.

Fili sintió que la sangre le hervía. Nadie podía faltarle el respeto a una mujer de esa manera, tratando de obligarla a algo que ella no quisiera, forzándola a algún tipo de contacto físico. Eso era impensable, era horrible, era motivo suficiente para clavarle una espada en las tripas y dejarlo retorcerse. Bueno, tal vez Fili estaba dejándose llevar por las emociones pero estaba más enojado que nunca.

-Le diré a mi tío, lo echaremos a patadas. –dijo sin pensarlo.

-¡No! –dijo al instante Idris.- ¿Qué crees que pensará Heza si tratamos así a su hijo? ¿Acaso crees que compartirá su cosecha con nosotros si echamos a su hijo de esa manera?

-¿Qué crees que siento yo cuándo alguien te trata así? –gritó Fili. Al instante se arrepintió. Todos los enanos de la forja los voltearon a ver, tuvo que tranquilizarse y sentarse, fingir un poco que nada pasaba. Los enanos retomaron su trabajo, de nuevo el ruido del metal contra metal inundó el lugar.

-¿Realmente crees que me importa si no comparten la cosecha con nosotros? –dijo.

-Te debería importar, tu pueblo pasaría hambre. –le respondió. Fili cerró los ojos. No podía creerlo, ¿iba a anteponer una relación política a la seguridad de ella?

-El pueblo ha pasado hambre antes.

-No lo hará por mi culpa. –dijo ella y fue el fin de la conversación.

Fili se había debatido muchos días, entre lo que quería hacer y lo que ella quería que hiciera. Ella quería su silencio y él quería simplemente asegurarse de que nada le sucediera. Pero cómo lograrlo sin causar la debacle entre ambos pueblos. Estaba seguro de que si le decía todo a su tío, él no se detendría para cobrar la afrenta, ante los humanos Anoet ya era un adulto, bien podría pararse y defenderse ante un reto formal. Pero Fili no quería eso, quería hacerlo él, quería demostrar que pese a su corta edad era capaz de proteger a su familia. No era sencillo, el humano y él eran casi de la misma edad, pero eran tratados de maneras muy diferentes. Él aún jugaba, él aún corría con su hermano, él simplemente hacía encargos y entregaba órdenes escritas por su tío. Era un niño para sus semejantes y eso lo estaba matando, porque no podía evitar que lo vieran de esa manera.

Thorin lo presionó mucho para que le contara pero finalmente no lo hizo. No sabía si era la decisión correcta, no se sentía como la decisión correcta pero Fili tuvo que hacerlo. Recordaba el año en que nació Kili, como su tío le daba toda la comida a Dís, como prácticamente pasaba días sin probar alimento para que su madre pudiera darle de comer a sus hijos. El pueblo había pasado hambre, había sobrevivido milagrosamente con muy poco, pero su hermano era uno de los pocos niños que lo habían logrado. No quería volver a vivir eso, le dolía pensar en lo que significaba, pero lo único que necesitaba era no dejar sola a Idris con Anoet, se volvería su sombra si era necesario y de esa manera, tampoco insultarían a los humanos y podrían continuar con los beneficios de las cosechas.

Por eso cuando recibieron la invitación, Thorin no sabía nada con certeza pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Aun así, aceptó.

La fiesta de la cosecha fue espectacular, la plaza de la ciudad humana estaba decorada con cestas de frutas, vegetables, granos y la comida abundaba de una manera que todos los enanos invitados quedaron pasmados. Era demasiado. Heza los recibió con los brazos abiertos y se sintió muy complacido por su presencia, parecía realmente feliz por la abundancia que esa tierra extraña le había regalado a su pueblo. No había duda que se sentía tan agradecido que el compartir con los enanos estaba fuera de toda duda, eran sus amigos, a pesar del tórpido inicio, habían superado mucho para estar ahí, en ese momento. Y la fortuna parecía sonreírles a ambos pueblos.

Toda la gente de la ciudad estaba ahí, bailando, cantando, disfrutando de un momento muy placentero. El banquete inició, en todos los lugares pusieron mesas para que la mayoría de la gente estuviera compartiendo al mismo tiempo con sus invitados de honor. Heza acaparó todo el tiempo a Dís y Thorin, asegurándose de que en ningún momento estuvieran desatendidos. Anoet, sentado al lado de Dís, cruzaba de vez en cuando algunas palabras con ella o con Itariel, a quién tenía a su derecha. Después de ella se había sentado Kili, aquello ya era una costumbre, estar juntos. La persona más cercana a Kili después de su hermano era Itariel y eso ya no parecía cuestionarlo nadie. Cuando apareció con un arco a su medida, regalo de ella, no podía sentirse más feliz. Había sido un regalo pensando sólo para él y no le había dado la más mínima pena echarse a llorar de la emoción. Ese regalo había sido su principio, su promesa para el futuro, algún día él se volvería tan meritorio que la elfa lo miraría con orgullo, estaba seguro, más que seguro. Pero aún no era el momento, por eso cuando se daban la mano lo hacían bajo la mesa y realmente apenas si rozaban sus dedos.

Fili se hallaba sentado junto a Thorin, a su lado Idris. Aquello le pareció un arreglo bueno, lo bastante lejos de Anoet para no tener prácticamente contacto con el humano. El banque no parecía tener fin pero cuando terminó, retiraron todas las mesas menos la principal y el baile inició. Las cosas fueron un poco precipitadas y Fili perdió un poco el control de la situación. Los humanos comenzaron a hacer bailes intrincados que involucraban la participación de muchos y era tan alegre que los enanos se animaron y comenzaron a bailar. Kili, su hermanito que nunca medía las consecuencias, sacó a bailar casi al instante a Itariel, sus diferentes estaturas contrastaban, pero era algo que a él le tenía sin cuidado. Heza convención a Dís de unirse al baile, le dijo que le enseñaría a seguir los pasos y su madre cedió ante las palabras siempre amables del hombre. Thorin fue capturado por dos muchachas muy jóvenes que comenzaron a dar vueltas con listones alrededor de él y de repente ya era parte del baile. Dejando de esa manera en la mesa a Idris, Anoet y a él. La mirada del humano al instante estaba sobre ella. El desagrado que esto provocó en Fili fue muy poco ocultado por el enano. La tomó de la mano y la condujo al lado de su madre, así ambos entraron en la dinámica del baile, que no parecía tan complicado. Anoet sonrió.

Cuando el control se comenzó a perder fue en el primer cambio de parejas, nadie se sorprendió por eso, era algo normal. De repente Idris estaba bailando con Heza y Fili con su madre. El segundo cambió llevo a Idris a bailar con Thorin, luego con Kili y luego con algún otro humano que no alcanzó a ver con claridad. Pasaron varios minutos, las piezas musicales parecían interminables y entonces ya no la veía. El pánico se apoderó de Fili. Dejó a su pareja en el instante y aunque podía ver perfectamente dónde estaba su hermano, le tomó bastante lograr pasar entre los demás hasta él, lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a salir de entre la gente.

-No veo a Idris. -le dijo con la voz cargada de miedo. Kili se alzó en puntitas tratando de ubicarla pero aquello era imposible, todos eran más altos que ellos. Itariel estaba ya junto a ellos, le había extrañado que de repente Fili sacara a su hermano del baile con el rostro evidenciando profunda turbación.

-No, no está. –dijo y sin saber realmente qué pasaba comenzó a preocuparse. Una punzada de culpa la atravesó, últimamente había visto a la chica nerviosa y había tratado de hablar con ella pero le aseguró que no tenía nada, que eran los sueños. Los sueños podían ponerla de esa manera, era cierto, pero Itariel presentía que esta vez no era verdad. Sin embargo no hizo nada, creyó que podría darle su tiempo para querer hablar de eso.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Kili a su hermano, no era nada normal que Fili se comportara así y que sin más Idris desapareciera. A veces podía parecer que Kili no se daba cuenta de nada y que tenía la cabeza en las nubes pero no era así, aunque le daba igual que pensaran así. Eso le daba mucha libertad y al final acababa haciendo lo que él quería. Las pasadas semanas Idris no era la misma y esa sensación de estar ocultando algo no le gustaba nada, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se interesó en su entrenamiento con el arco, no había ido a verlo disparar y eso lo resentía. Algo pasaba pero él no sabía cómo enterarse y al comentarlo con Itariel se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco sabía nada, eso no era normal.

-¡No hay tiempo Kili, simplemente hay que encontrarla!

Itariel no necesitaba saber más. De lo que estaba segura era que en todo el lugar no estaba ella, entre todo los que bailaban, ninguna era ella. Comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores, entre las casas, llegaron hasta los graneros y los silos y simplemente nada. Itariel se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados, tratando de percibir algo pero lo único que escuchaba era la música.

No estaba, Idris no estaba en ningún lugar.

Fili gritó de la desesperación. Los rostros de Kili e Itariel lo miraban asustados, tenía que decirles. La elfa escuchó las palabras del enano y sintió rabia. Echó a correr, seguida por los dos príncipes y cuando pasó entre la gente que seguía bailando lo hizo sin preocuparse a cuántos aventaba para abrirse paso. Se detuvo junto a Thorin, que ahora bailaba con su hermana y rápidamente le contó lo que había dicho Fili. Decir que Thorin tiene una voz potente era decir poco.

-¡Silencio! –gritó y la música murió en el instante. Heza se acercó con evidente preocupación. Thorin no dudó en tomarlo de la ropa y sacudirlo. Aunque aquello era una completa falta de respeto ante el anfitrión, todos estaban tan consternados que no tuvieron oportunidad de sentirse ofendidos.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo? –dijo con una especie de trueno en la garganta que no hizo más que sembrar una expresión de terror en el humano. Pero no sabía, Itariel podía ver eso en sus ojos, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaba pasando, por qué de repente su amigo lo estaba increpando de esa manera. Cruzó su mirada con Dís.

-¡Encuéntrenla! –gritó la princesa y el tono que usó no le pedía nada al de su hermano. Todos los enanos que los habían acompañado se esparcieron en el instante. Itariel salió disparada al bosque, algo imposible para abarcar, pero qué otra opción le quedaba. Fili y Kili detrás de ella, se iban alejando de la luz de las antorchas pero la luna brillaba lo suficiente para no necesitar mayor iluminación.

Thorin soltó a Heza, el hombre cayó a sus pies. De repente sabía dónde estarían, aquel lugar dónde Idris entró a la vida de los humanos, el lugar original del campamento. No estaba muy lejos pero tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo esta historia, significa mucho para mi. **

**Gracias ady prime por darme una segunda review, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio leer tus palabras.**

**Los invito a leer también mi otro fic, "Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre", pues aunque no lo parezca al principio, tiene mucho que ver con este.**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

_En los sueños ella era mujer de gran belleza, imponente altura, cabellos negros y largos y una piel morena que evidenciaba que pasaba los días al sol. Había vivido más de doscientos años y ahora los días de su existencia eran aciagos puesto que el mundo iba a cambiar y era culpa de ellos, por exceso de orgullo. Lloró durante días después de la destrucción del árbol, Nimloth, incrédula sobre lo que había pasado, pues era imposible que el árbol ya no existiera. Aquel día predijo el final, después todo fue peor, el terror en el que vivían era intolerable. El templo de Morgoth era la mayor de las desgracias, la muerte que este traía representaba todo lo malo de su pueblo y la guerra que se preparaba los condenaría. Si hubiera podido escapar en los barcos lo habría hecho pero no tenía ningún sentido pues le habían quitado la voluntad de vivir. Su compañero de vida había sido sacrificado en ese oscuro culto que ahora dominaba la isla y sus hermanos irían a Aman, en la peor de las decisiones que podrían haber tomado. La destrucción llegó y ella pensó que había sido correcto dejar de luchar, no creyó que se arrepentiría tan rápido. Quedaron atrapados en un lugar que no era ningún lugar, desde dónde podía ver la luz y la calidez de la tierra a la que pudieron haber escapado. Si ella no hubiera renunciando, si lo hubiera intentando una vez más. Pero lo había sido difícil recuperarse de la muerte de él, la había dejado vacía. Y el tiempo que pasó siendo solamente un espíritu perdido y triste le hizo desear haber luchado; haber escapado, haberlo salvado en vez de aceptar un destino terrible. Si ella hubiera sido fuerte, no alguien que esperara a ser rescatado, si hubiera conseguido sacarlo del templo, juntos habrían ido a los barcos y habrían terminado sus vidas uno al lado del otro y aquel habría sido el final. Pero no hubo final, sólo quedaron atrapados por la fuerza de la destrucción hasta que el fuego la liberó y le dio una segunda oportunidad para luchar por lo que era bueno, por lo que le traería la felicidad. El tiempo es relativo en el lugar en el que estaba, por lo que el fuego la sacó de aquel lugar que no era ningún lugar mucho después de que el dragón cayera sobre Erebor para que pudiera encontrar a la única persona a la que podía amar después de perder lo que ella consideraba el amor. Esta vez no se daría por vencida sin presentar batalla._

Dolía pero estaba convencida de que no debía llorar, el frío de la hoja y la sensación de que cortaba su carne, pero por más que doliera no iba a llorar. La arrastró cerca del río, donde aquella vez habían cruzado creyéndose sigilosos y habían visto que el campamento era más grande de lo que suponían. No podía gritar, la hoja del cuchillo se aplastaba contra su garganta y ella no se atrevía ni siquiera a dejar salir un gemido, nada.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo –dijo Anoet pero no la soltó, la hizo que volteara para dejar su espalda recargada contra uno de los árboles, levantó el cuchillo ligeramente con lo que la obligó a alzar la mirada. En sus ojos había desprecio y el hombre sintió su odio renovado. Esta chica, una mujer común y corriente, más bella que ninguna, sintiéndose capaz de rechazarlo como si él no fuera nada.

-Quiero casarme contigo. –El hombre albergó cierta esperanza tras decir esas palabras. Era sincero en lo que acaba de decir, la quería para él y para toda la vida. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar con ella, poderla tocar y disfrutar como nadie más podría hacerlo, conocerla realmente, sólo él.

-No –dijo ella. Su voz le sonó insultante, ¿cómo podía estar negándose? Presionó ligeramente la hoja sobre su garganta y con ligero placer vio cómo se deslizaba un hilo de sangre por su cuello. Quería hacerla sangrar de verdad.

-¿Me vas a decir que estás enamorada de uno de esos enanos con los que vives? –su voz comenzaba a tomar un tono histérico, sin darse cuenta seguía presionando la hoja y además de la sangre que corría, Idris no podía hablar, sentía que le faltaba el aire.- ¿Será tal vez ese que llaman Rey pero que no es más que un vagabundo sin hogar?

-Thorin Oakenshield es mil veces más hombre de lo que tu jamás podrás ser -Idris respondió instintivamente con un susurro de voz, fue apenas audible pero él estaba muy cerca y al escucharlo, una rabia intensa lo invadió. Lo que hizo fue estrellar la cabeza de Idris contra el árbol, con tal fuerza que debió haberla dejado inconsciente pero no fue así, ella permaneció con los ojos abiertos pero era como si la hubieran desconectado de la realidad; veía todo pero no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse.

Sentía como la tocaba, como deslizaba su boca y sus manos por lugares que hacían que se le revolviera el estómago, tenía ganas de vomitar pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Sintió como le abría las piernas y como la tocaba con sus dedos y se quiso morir, si era tan horrible sentir aquello no quería sentir más.

Fue cuando él llegó, de un golpe tremendo lo derribó y se lo quitó de encima. Comenzaron a pelear justo en su campo visual, Thorin presó de una furia ciega lo golpeaba sin miramientos. Idris se sintió tan pequeña, tan indefensa que quiso desaparecer, una vez más, que su vida terminara porque después de esto no podría más que quedar destrozada.

Y entonces lo recordó. Lo había prometido, si podía salir de aquel lugar donde todos vagaban sin sentido, si podía sentir de nuevo el calor, si podía de nuevo respirar, no se daría por vencida sin luchar. Se levantó, a pesar de que sentía la cabeza flotar y el mareo la hizo estar a punto de caer; ellos seguían peleando enfrente de ella, Thorin había logrado a base de golpes que la cara de Anoet se volviera una masa sangrante e hinchada. Lo tenía hincado frente a él, suplicando su perdón. Pero el humano no era alguien digno de confianza, mientras pedía por su vida con la mano derecha buscaba otro cuchillo que tenía en su cinturón. Otro cuchillo, Idris volteó a la izquierda y a unos pasos estaba el arma con la que la tenía amenazada, lo tomó en el acto y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que ella se había movido, hizo algo impensable.

Se colocó detrás de Anoet y con un solo movimiento le rebanó la garganta, el cuerpo sin vida del hombre cayó a sus pies.

Y ahí estaba, si Thorin la hubiera mirado con otra luz que no fuera la luna, habría creído simplemente que no era verdad. Pero a la luz de la luna ella parecía alguien más, alguien que hubiera estado esperando demasiado tiempo para defenderse y defender aquello que más amaba. En ese instante ella era la mujer de Númenor, la que al principio fue abiertamente contraria al culto a Morgoth y que fue capaz de ver a Sauron al rostro y dar la vuelta sin caer en el embrujo. Ella, la que nunca habría sentido miedo o se habría acobardado. Pero dejo que se lo quitaran, que sacrificaran a la única persona por la que ella hubiera dado su vida. Esta vez no sería así, nadie pondría en riesgo lo más valioso que tenía.

Thorin se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado, tomó su mano derecha y la hizo soltar el cuchillo. Luego la abrazó, olvidando por un segundo todo lo demás. El pasado realmente no le importaba, aunque sabía que para ella era algo presente porque los sueños siempre se lo recordaban, la persona que había sido y la manera en que murió. Pero para él era simplemente una niña y a pesar de eso la amaba con todo su corazón. Antes había sentido algo así pero no tan intensamente. En esa ocasión había sido él a quien habían considerado un niño, había sido mucho muy joven y las cosas no terminaron bien. Pero había sido mejor así, ahora podía estar aquí, sintiendo que el mundo era solamente para ellos, sin haber estado ligado a nadie más.

Pero el mundo no era para ellos, había más cosas por las que preocuparse y eran urgentes.

Itariel los vio entre los árboles y aunque no sabía cómo interpretarlo, supo que Idris estaba bien. Pero cuando Fili y Kili tuvieron ante sus ojos la visión del cuerpo de Anoet, suprimieron lo que podrían haber sido gritos de horror. Antes siquiera de preguntarse quién lo habría matado o cuáles serían las consecuencias de ello, sus mentes pensaron en qué habría hecho para merecerlo y las respuestas que se dieron probaron ser de lo más espeluznantes.

La elfa silbó a su caballo, un sonido agudo pero bastante difícil de escuchar a para cualquiera que no supiera su significado. Los tres caminaban casi sin hacer ruido hasta que quedaron a unos pasos de ellos. La mirada de Idris de repente los recorrió y era, diferente. Itariel sintió que estaba siendo observada por alguien con demasiados años en su haber, muchísimos más que los que ella tenía. La elfa sintió un escalofrío, a pesar de saber lo que Idris soñaba, jamás pensó que fuera tan impresionante ver a la hija de Númenor.

El caballo llegó al claro junto al río dónde estaban todos y su sutil relincho los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Itariel, sácala de aquí. –dijo Thorin en su tono imperioso, ese que usaba para que nadie cuestionara sus órdenes.

-¡No! –gritó Idris. Mil sentimientos se debatían en su interior, ahora recordaba lo que era el abandono, el no hacer nada, el quedarse esperando que las cosas pasaran y lo odiaba. Se quedó esperando la destrucción y esta fue completa. No quería alejarse de él, no quería no saber que estaba sucediendo.

Itariel ya había montado y en un movimiento que Idris no vio por tener su atención fija en Thorin la jaló del brazo y la subió al caballo. A veces olvidaba qué tan fuerte era la elfa y lo poco que pesaba alguien pequeño como Idris.

-No vayas a casa, ve con los elfos. –dijo Thorin sintiendo que se le partía el corazón pero era lo mejor, no podía arriesgarse.

Los dejaron atrás muy rápido, antes de que Idris pudiera protestar, ya habían puesto bastante terreno de distancia entre los enanos y ellas. La humana pensaba muchas cosas, demasiadas para ser expresadas. Entre recuerdos y los actos que acababan de suceder, su mente parecía a punto de explotar. La elfa tenía sólo dos pensamientos, poner a salvo a Idris y luchar en contra del deseo de detener el caballo, dar media vuelta y regresar por Kili.

El amanecer las encontró ya en las habitaciones que habían compartido años antes. Itariel tuvo que informar de la situación a los demás elfos y tuvo que sufrir su mirada de reproche, pero las aceptaron y se los agradeció. Últimamente no entendía la manera en que los elfos respondían ante ciertas cosas, ahí estaba ella contándoles como su única familia había sufrido un ataque y ellos simplemente habían mirado para otro lado. Idris se había quedado dormida y ella estaba sentada en la cama a su lado, esperando que los sueños la dejaran tranquila aunque fuera por esa vez. Como siempre le sucedía a la elfa, mientras todos dormían ella se concentraba en sus pensamientos y tenía la costumbre de cerrar los ojos para hacerlo con más claridad, por eso Kili pensaba que estaba dormida y ella había dejado que lo creyera. Porque cuando él creía que estaba dormida él ponía un beso en sus pequeños dedos y luego con ellos tocaba los labios de ella.

Extrañaba a su padre y a su hermano. Era raro pensarlo ahora cuando muchas veces creyó que no era del todo bienvenida por su padre, pero la verdad es que tal vez podría siempre haber estado mal interpretando las cosas. Su padre no era como ella pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera. Pero su hermano, era ahora a quién necesitaba. Siempre viendo las cosas con tranquilidad, con esa sonrisa cálida que siempre acudía a su rostro. Él seguramente le diría que todo estaría bien, que al final lo importante era que a Idris no le había pasado nada. Sin embargo, ella sabía que algo había cambiado, que la pequeña niña ahora veía las cosas desde la perspectiva de la mujer de Númenor y no sabía bien qué esperar de eso. Su hermano le diría que Idris jamás dejaría de ser Idris, por mucho que su vida anterior se permeara a su presente, que siempre sería aquel ser pequeñito que había cautivado su corazón y que había despertado su instinto de protección.

Con las horas del día avanzando, Itariel encontraba sus pensamientos regresando una y otra vez hacía Kili. No podía hacer otra cosa que imaginar que la decisión lógica de Thorin fuera sacar a los hermanos de ahí antes de que llegaran los humanos. Ese pensamiento la llevó a preocuparse hasta por Thorin, qué clase de posibilidades tenía si había un enfrentamiento. ¿Estaría Kili ya en su casa? De repente se arrepintió de haber acatado la orden del enano, debió haber ido a su hogar en vez de regresar con los elfos. Pensé que tu hogar era Mirkwood, diría su hermano y cómo ella no podría responderle, él la miraría intrigado. Pero claro, si tu corazón vive con el enano, es obvio que tu hogar sea a su lado. De repente Itariel sintió como si la voz de su hermano se hubiera podido escuchar en la habitación, como si verdaderamente hubieran estado llevando esa conversación.

Idris seguía durmiendo a pesar de que el sol estaba lo más alto en el cielo. Itariel cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró en su deseo de que todo estuviera bien y en poder volverlo a ver. Cuando los abrió su deseo se había convertido en realidad. Dís apareció entre los árboles seguida por sus hijos. Lo siguiente la elfa lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó para alcanzarlo justo antes de que abandonaran el bosque y pisaran el césped del claro, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazó, fuerte, muy fuerte. Gracias gracias gracias, era lo único que podía pensar y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Los elfos que se habían acercado al sentir la presencia de los enanos no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. En cierto punto pese a lo raro de la situación, una elfa abrazando a un enano (y una elfa de Mirkwood abrazando a un enano heredero de Erebor para hacerlo más incomprensible), no era tan difícil de entender, cuando el amor es más fuerte que todo lo demás, las diferencias no son importantes.

* * *

_**Por si alguien se lo pregunta, estoy escribiendo la historia del primer amor de Thorin (ese que se menciona, cuando él era muy joven), nada más que esta disfrazado de fanfic de Legolas (se llama Eryn Lasgalen), así que pueden leerla si gustan. Por eso, al final, los tres fanfics que estoy llevando acabarán colisionando… aunque por supuesto cada uno puede leerse por separado.**_

_**ady prime y daya, les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que les guste y que no crean que dejé que Idris sufriera mucho.**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Dís solamente había adelantado unos cientos de metros a Heza, se encontraría junto al río de un momento a otro.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó asustada. Los tres enanos la miraron, ella se sorprendió de lo similares que parecían ser en ese momento.

-Itariel se la llevó –dijo y la princesa enana sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima. Pero lo cierto era que el cuerpo del hijo de Heza estaba tirado en medio de un charco de sangre y la visión era terrible. No había tiempo de nada, los humanos estarían sobre ellos en cuestión de minutos.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo ella pero Thorin no se movió. Dís no comprendía, nada de lo que le dijera al humano podría entenderlo, su hijo estaba muerto y no habría una razón suficiente para justificar semejante acto.

-Vete con Fili y Kili, regresa con nuestro pueblo y prepárate para defenderte –le dijo con mucha seriedad.

-No puedes quedarte aquí –le dijo pero estaba fuera de discusión, simplemente huir sin darle alguna clase de explicación a aquel que los había recibido y que había compartido sus bienes con ellos era inaceptable. Dís tuvo que mirar a sus hijos, las caras de ambos reflejaban sentimientos más allá de la preocupación, tenía que sacarlos de ahí, eran demasiado jóvenes, a pesar de lo que ellos mismos creyeran. A Fili tuvo prácticamente que arrastrarlo, se negaba rotundamente a dejar a su tío, pero si su hijo creía que podría ser más fuerte que una madre preocupada, estaba muy equivocado. Kili los seguía a toda prisa pero después de unos metros se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Dís con desesperación. No era posible que ni siquiera algo tan simple pudieran hacer sin tener problemas. Tenía ganas de echarse a su hijo a la espalda pero era algo fuera de toda cuestión, era ya bastante grande como para que eso fuera imposible.

-No tengo intención de ir a casa –dijo con firmeza, el tono de su voz sorprendió a su madre, ¿cuándo se había vuelto más que un niño?

-Debemos ir con Idris, estar a su lado –dijo y sin esperar respuesta tomó la dirección hacia dónde vivían los elfos. Su madre soltó un bufido exasperado, pero Fili lo siguió voluntariamente. Ir con los elfos era un camino muy largo pero se podía recorrer en menos de 6 horas con luz de sol; a la luz de la luna seguramente tardarían bastante más.

Cuando Heza encontró a Thorin junto al cuerpo de su hijo el mundo para él terminó, la vida era ahora un lugar vació y nada podría devolverle el calor. Se sentía morir en ese lugar, no podía creerle a sus ojos, el dolor lo invadió y tuvo que gritar con toda la fuerza de su ser. Se dejó caer a su lado, tomó su cara con sus manos y la horrenda herida su cuello fue visible, la sangre cubrió sus manos mientras acariciaba el cabello de Anoet. No podía ser, era mentira, era un sueño, era todo menos la realidad. La desesperación del hombre fue tanta que no se dio cuenta cuándo se vio rodeado por sus hombres y por los enanos que habían estado buscando a la niña humana. La niña humana, ella, algo le decía que todo esto había consecuencia de ella. ¿Podría ella haber matado a su hijo?

Los enanos rápidamente se colocaron al lado de Thorin, al participar en la búsqueda habían recuperado sus armas que cortésmente habían dejado a la entrada del pueblo. Los hombres de Heza iban igualmente armados y los arqueros se habían encargado de rodear a los enanos, por mucho eran superados en número. Los pensamientos de Heza parecían haber enloquecido. Dentro de sí había una voz que le decía que Anoet se había obsesionado con la niña humana, que se repetía mil veces que no era una niña a pesar de que él le había dicho que era muy pequeña, que dentro de la tradición enana ella no podía escoger esposo aún. Pero su hijo le había refutado con enojo visible que ella no era enana, que era una humana y que tenía la edad adecuada para casarse y tener hijos. Era algo que Heza no podía entender, por qué su hijo se comportaba de esa manera, era algo que lo ponía nervioso, cada vez que regresaba de la ciudad enana sentía mucho alivio. Entonces, qué había pasado ese día, por qué Idris había desaparecido junto con su hijo, por qué al encontrarlos, Anoet estaba bañado en sangre y el enano no tenía una sola de gota en las manos. Idris, esa niña había matado a su hijo.

-Vete –le dijo a Thorin. Se escuchó un revuelo de voces a sus espaldas, sus hombres no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, dudaban si quiera que hubiera hablado. El enano tenía la pena escrita en el rostro, seguramente pena por él, porque había sido realmente amigos, pero no podía creer que se sintiera arrepentido por la muerte de su hijo.- El día de hoy no se derramará más sangre, pero mañana será diferente.

Los enanos comenzaron a retirarse, Thorin permaneció un momento junto al humano. Después de todo podía entenderlo, en las muchas conversaciones que había tenido con él se había enterado de las muchas pérdidas que había tenido en su vida, las cosas que ya nunca recuperaría. Un instante después ya no estaba ahí y Heza pudo comenzar a lamentar la muerte de su hijo.

Cuando Thorin se enteró de que su hermana y sus sobrinos aun no regresaban sintió verdadera preocupación pero después razonó en términos de Kili, y pensó que estar lejos de Itariel era ya imposible para él. Y a dónde fuera su hermano ahí iría Fili y Dís seguro estaría precupada por Idris. Así que llegó a la conclusión de que los tres habían ido con los elfos. Thorin se dio un momento para recordar, para pensar e imaginar qué hubiera sido de su vida si su primer amor hubiera permanecido a su lado, si ella no hubiera tomado la dirección contraria y lo hubiera rechazado. Por más que lo intentó no pudo concebir qué hubiera pasado, las cosas no habrían sido sencillas, esa era la realidad. No tenía caso pensar en ella, ahora la única que importaba era Idris, ella estaba a salvo, puesto que ahora su hogar podía haber caído en una guerra y esa era lo último que hubiera deseado.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no puedo estar sin saber qué ha pasado –dijo Dís. Itariel la entendía, había pasado semanas sin que pudieran salir al bosque, la última vez que Kili y ella trataron de ir a cazar, porque los enanos necesitan comer carne, se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de humanos que pensaron que podrían atraparlos. Ellos fueron más rápidos pero Itariel no se quería arriesgar, de ninguna manera permitiría que algo pusiera en riesgo a Idris o a Kili.

-Lo sé –dijo la elfa. La misma intranquilidad que había en Dís la podía ver en Idris y en los hermanos, no se sentiría bien hasta estar de nuevo junto a Thorin. Itariel se sentía frustrada, si por ella fuera tomaría a Idris y se iría de regreso a Mirkwood. Luego recordó que a su padre lo mataría del disgusto si aparecía en su palacio con un príncipe de Erebor, o con dos y con la madre de ambos. Aquello era imposible, aunque qué no daría por que fuera realidad, poder protegerlos, alejarlos de todo mal por siempre.

-Tenemos que ir a casa –dijo Dís e Itariel sabía que estaba en lo cierto, no se podían esconder ahí indefinidamente. Por la noche había hecho un ritual bastante raro, se negaron en rotundo en separarse, por lo que acabaron durmiendo todos en la misma cama, Dís abrazando a Idris, los hermanos encimados uno sobre el otro y la cabeza Kili reposando en el brazo de Itariel. Cuando los escuchaba roncar ella se levantaba pero había días que simplemente se quedaba ahí acariciando el cabello del enano.

Esa noche se levantó para tener una conversación con el senescal del asentamiento, aunque distaba mucho de ser un palacio, aquel lugar era de los últimos lugares dónde se podían encontrar elfos tan al oeste. Le explicó lo que querían hacer, regresar a la ciudad enana, el elfo la miró con preocupación.

-Princesa … -quiso iniciar pero Itariel rápidamente lo levantó su mano derecha para detenerlo.

-Sé que no te harás responsable por nuestra seguridad … -trató de aclarar la elfa pero el senescal negó con la cabeza.

-Me estás malinterpretando –dijo él ante la cara atónita de ella.- Haremos todo lo posible por reunirlos con su familia.

-¿Familia? –preguntó ella aún sorprendida por lo sencillo que parecía haber sido la negociación. Familia, a pesar de todas las malas caras de Thorin, a pesar de los cada vez menos rostros desconfiados que se cruzaban con ella, a pesar de la sensación de asfixia que le daba a veces en las habitaciones subterráneas, a pesar de lo que pudiera objetar; su familia eran un grupo de enanos y una humana.

Un pequeño ejército de elfos los acompaño en el camino, parecía que no iban a tener problemas para llegar. Idris iba a caballo junto con Itariel, los demás iban a pie, los elfos a sus lados, aunque a Kili no le gustaba eso a la elfa le parecía un arreglo adecuado, eran un blanco casi imposible. La primera ronda de flechas rebotó contra las armaduras de los elfos. Itariel quiso reír, Kili era mil veces mejor arquero en este momento que cualquiera de esos humanos. Pero no era momento de comparar habilidades, Itariel ordenó que se resguardaran tras un conjunto de árboles bastante cerrado entre ellos para no permitir que fueran fácilmente visibles.

-¡Alto! –gritó alguien después de que la cuarta ronda de flechas fuera desperdiciada. Itariel ubicó la voz por detrás de ellos. Por un segundo sintió miedo, ¿acaso estaba rodeados? Al verlos pensó que estaba equivocada, dúnedain y en el grupo más numeroso que había visto en años. El que parecía estar al mando descendió de su caballo y se acercó a ellos, los elfos bloquearon el paso, Itariel se sintió agradecida, de verdad los protegerían contra todo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó la elfa. Aquel hombre tenía el porte similar a los que había observado en aquellos más cercanos a línea de los herederos de Númenor.

-Hazad hijo de Elentir –respondió mientras enseñaba las palmas vacías en señal de buena voluntad. La elfa sentía que alguna vez había visto a ese hombre, ¿podría haber sido en los días de Imladris, antes del nacimiento de Idris?

-Elfa yo te conozco, eres Itariel de Mirkwood –le dijo, claro, lo había visto en Imladris, era parte de los acompañantes de Arador, padre de Idris. El capitán de los dúnedain había llevado a sus mejores hombres para estar presentes en ese día y aquel hombre había estado allí.- ¿Por favor dime si esa niña es Idris, la hija de mi capitán?

Itariel simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Hazad hizo una seña con la cabeza y sus hombres avanzaron hacia el claro dónde los hombres de Heza seguían apuntando a los árboles sin lograr tener un blanco claro.

-El problema que tenemos es con los enanos –le gritó uno de los hombres de Heza cuando lo vio acercarse. Hazad sonrió, era un hombre muy joven, pero con una presencia imponente, era probablemente más alto que todos en el claro, y con una voz sumamente potente.

-No creo que tengas un problema con mujeres y niños –respondió él. Itariel previó que Fili protestaría, por lo que lo acalló con una mirada intensa. El enano puso su mueca más desagradable, si, ya sabía, no era un niño, pero lo fuera o no eso no importaba demasiado.

-Heza, señor de estas tierras ha ordenado su muerte –gritó el hombre. Ahora tocó el turno a Dís para sentirse ofendida, pero Itariel la silenció antes de que pudiera hablar, si ya sabía que Heza no era el señor de estas tierras pero qué más daba, primero tenían que salir vivos de ahí para proclamar derechos sobre el territorio.

-Nadie ordenará la muerte de niños y nadie cumplirá esa orden –dijo de nuevo con la imponente voz. Los hombres de Heza habían bajado sus armas, ni siquiera había necesitado decirlo, su presencia era demasiado fuerte para oponerse a ella.

-¡Heza ha ordenado…! –gritó el hombre pero no pudo evitar trastabillar con las palabras.

-La orden ha sido anulada –dijo Hazad y los dúnedain avanzaron. Los hombres de Heza simplemente se dejaron llevar, superados en número, de regreso a la ciudad humana. El hombre que trataba de imponer las órdenes de Heza se tragó una tremenda rabia y avanzó rápidamente para perder de vista a Hazad.

-Pueden seguir su camino –dijo hacía Itariel.- Pronto presentaré mis respetos a la hija de nuestro capitán.

Los hombres se perdieron pronto de vista. Idris no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ese hombre tenía un poder de convencimiento tremendo y había evitado un enfrentamiento entre los elfos y los humanos. La hija de su capitán. Ella, hija del capitán de los dúnedain. Era la primera vez que pensaba en su padre en años.

Llegaron sin mayores contratiempos y al verlos desde la lejanía, los enanos saltaron de la alegría. La noticia se la llevaron a Thorin que estaba con Dwalin y ambos salieron corriendo. Itariel detuvo su caballo y permitió que Idris bajara a los brazos del enano. Después Thorin abrazó a sus sobrinos y a su hermana y al final y sin que ella lo esperara, abrazó a la elfa.

Familia, a pesar de todo, eso era lo que eran.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

_**daya: Espero que te guste y espero que notes que he realizado otra conexión con el fic de Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre. **_

_**ady prime: dónde estas?**_

**_Merewen: sigue leyendo amiga._**

**_Reviews bienvenidas!_**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

_El sueño se volvía más claro cada día, era más sencillo distinguir a los que estaban ahí. De repente los hermosos ojos azules de Thorin la estaban mirando pero el rostro era el de una mujer, apenas una muchacha, que se parecía mucho a ella. Era preciosa, lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, pero por más que intentaba acercarse a ella, siempre se alejaba. Entonces, esta mujer, aparecía parada junto a Thorin, ella superando su altura por algunos centímetros, la misma expresión decidida en el rostro. Al voltear a ver qué era lo que miraban de esa manera, se encontró afuera de Erebor y todo fue fuego. Se llevó a Thorin, se llevó a mujer, destruyó todo. Se volvió a quedar en un campo calcinado, sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Ella ya no estaba y de verdad la necesitaba, quería volver a verla, quería que esos ojos azules la miraran una vez más._

Los días previos habían sido una locura, por eso cuando se acostaba a dormir casi lo hacía al instante, pero no descansaba. Todos los días el mismo sueño y por más que le emocionara el hecho de verla una vez más, el fuego se volvía cada vez más presente, más real, como si pudiera quemarla a ella también. Y no era como si no hubiera soñado con fuego antes, al pensar en el contenido de sus sueños, la gran mayoría tenían que ver con fuego, era la constante. Podía comprender cómo el fuego se había vuelto canalizador en su vida, desde aquello horribles fuegos en los templos de Morgoth hasta el fuego en Erebor; la había marcado y le había puesto un rumbo a su existencia. Pero lo que ahora soñaba no había sucedido aún, ella aún no existía. Además, el Thorin que veía era ligeramente diferente, tenía más gris en su cabello, su rostro estaba marcado con más arrugas. Ella, que conocía cada detalle de él, podía darse cuenta de la más mínima diferencia.

Se levantó de su cama, desde que los sueños sobre ella comenzaron volvió a dormir en su cuarto, sola. Era muy extraño, pero si dormía con Fili y Kili, los sueños se volvían terribles, era demasiado para ella soportarlo. La veía en un lugar muy extraño, una especie de casita acogedora pero con puerta circular, lo cual le llamaba demasiado la atención; veía como era atacada por horrendos orcos y veía como lastimaban su pierna, lo que le dejaba un dolor de por vida; la veía enamorándose, de la persona menos esperada. Veía sus ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas con un dolor que jamás iba a poder ser disminuido, curado u olvidado. La veía caer en el fuego, ser devorada, porque aquel de quien se enamoraba, había sido devorado por el fuego y no podía soportar el hecho de quedarse sin hacer nada; lo intentaba salvar, aunque era imposible. Despertaba entonces gritando y los hermanos no podían hacer nada para tranquilizarla. Por eso dejó de dormir con ellos, cuando estaba sola no veía tantos detalles y podía manejar la angustia que esto le generaba.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de los túneles subterráneos, dos enanos comenzaron a seguirla. Era por indicación de Thorin, jamás dejarla sola ni por un instante. Esto en parte la hacía sentir bastante mal pero nunca podría convencerlo de lo contrario, de que ya no había peligro, de que no le iba a pasar nada. Después de todo ella había matado a Anoet. Y a pesar de aquello las cosas con los humanos no se echaron a perder tanto como podría haber sido, aunque eso debían agradecérselo a Hazad y a los dúnedain. La primera vez que Thorin y Hazad se conocieron se cayeron bien inmediatamente, a pesar de que uno junto al otro se veían tremendamente contrastantes, eran muy similares en su manera de pensar. Ambos querían lo mejor para sus pueblos y ambos sabían que las acciones de las personas traían consecuencias. Pero Hazad dejó muy claro desde el principio que las consecuencias habían sido para Anoet y que estas no tendrían repercusión en Idris o en el pueblo de Thorin.

Cuando ella llegó a los manzaneros comenzó a recolectar todas las manzanas que pudo, algunas de ellas estropeadas gracias a las flechas que Kili seguía disparando, ahora con los ojos cerrados. Itariel los vendaba y le decía que tenía que disparar según la percepción que tuviera de su blanco, la imagen mental debía ser muy clara, porque los ojos podían ser engañosos. Idris suspiró, podían servir para un pastel. Mientras recolectaba se tomaba su tiempo, era un momento para estar lo más sola posible, aunque los dos enanos estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero rara vez le hablaban, sabían que deseaba pensar y despejarse de todo lo que poblaba su mente por la noche. Parecía que todos estaban al corriente de sus sueños y de cómo parecían acecharla y asustarla.

Se quedó un buen rato sintiendo la cálida brisa, recordando el día que apareció Hazad, solo, para hablar con Thorin y para presentarle sus respetos a ella, como había dicho cuando lo conocieron. No tenía miedo de los enanos, aún sin los dúnedain a su lado, Thorin lo respetó mucho por aquello y permitió que pudiera ver a Idris, pero estando él presente. Resultó ser que Hazad era hijo de la hermana de su madre, por lo que era su primo, por más increíble que esto fuera, era parte de su familia. Esto también le trajo noticias de su padre y madre, y de su hermano, ese heredero que tanto había sido esperado; era un niño fuerte que parecía destinado a cumplir el destino que durante años se había aguardado. Hazad también les informó que Heza no era más el líder de los humanos, que lo había reemplazado él y que era una orden directa de su Capitán; el padre de Idris no confiaba plenamente en Heza y este tendría que regresar al norte.

Por esa razón las cosas se habían tranquilizado, de nuevo estaban en buenos términos con los humanos y habían llegada a acuerdos mutuos para la convivencia y para compartir aquello que necesitaran; ambos pueblos se encargarían de la seguridad del lugar, convirtiéndolo en un hogar para todos. Idris le estaba muy agradecida a Hazad, no podía creer que alguien tan joven fuera tan capaz para manejar las relaciones políticas entre los pueblos. Un día se lo dijo y él se rio de buena gana.

-¿Joven? –le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.- Eso depende de tu perspectiva. Tengo 40 años, por eso estuve presente el día que naciste pero seguramente entre otros pueblos un hombre de 40 años se vería mucho más viejo que yo.

-¡40 años! –repitió Idris más incrédula que impresionada.

-Recuerda la sangre de Númenor –le dijo. Y era lo que Idris siempre recordaba, hasta en ese momento de total paz, mientras la brisa hacía volar su cabello, la sangre de Númenor estaba presente. Durante años aquel sino de los herederos de Isildur se había alejado de ella, no era más que Idris y nada más. Pero ahora se habían acordado de ella, habían mandado a Hazad a asegurarse que estuviera bien, de que ningún daño cayera sobre ella. ¿Por qué? Según lo que le había dicho el hombre su hermano era fuerte y sano, se podía esperar que creciera para poder casarse y tener otro heredero sin mayores complicaciones. ¿Qué necesitaban de ella entonces? Pasó tanto tiempo pensando en esto, dando mil vueltas a la misma consideranción, hasta que uno de los enanos comenzó a toser para llamar su atención, se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba ya elevándose por el cielo y que seguramente se estaba perdiendo el desayuno y que en cualquier momento Dís enviaría a alguien a buscarla. Así que emprendió el camino de regreso, sin poder aún responder ninguna cuestión y con cierto grado de preocupación.

Fili y Kili despertaban todos los días, se medio limpiaban, se vestían, desayunaban y salían corriendo a buscar algo que hacer. En general habían modificado su rutina porque se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo que tenían para disfrutar como hermanos era precioso y también frágil, cualquier cosa podía interponerse en su vida y cambiarla. La gran mayoría de veces incluían a Idris en sus juegos hasta que ella se despedía, algunas veces antes y algunas veces después, para acompañar a Thorin en su estudio. Ambos sabían que la relación con su tío aun distaba mucho de ser perfecta, él no podía evitar pensar que Idris era muy pequeña, por más que supiera que su alma era muy vieja. A veces le daban ganas a Fili de sacudir a su tío para ver si olvidaba ese tipo de pensamientos, pero seguramente eso le traería consecuencias desastrosas. En su rutina diaria Itariel aparecía un poco más tarde y Fili se quedaba mirando a su hermano entrenar con la elfa. Parecía que los dos jamás se aburrían, aunque podía ser interesante observarlos durante un rato; la ternura con la que hacían las cosas el uno para el otro, la manera en que prolongaban el contacto de sus manos ante cualquier excusa. Fili suspiró y se acostó sobre el pasto para ver la forma de las nubes, qué fácil había sido para su hermano y a la vez, con cuántos problemas se iba a enfrentar por aquel amor tan poco usual. Luego cuando era tiempo de descansar, ambos venían a acostarse a su lado, contemplaban las nubes pasar y alejarse, mientras el sol iba descendiendo y los dejaba cada vez más en la oscuridad. Los dedos de Kili encontraban el camino hacía el rostro de Itariel, sin tocarlo, dibujaba el contorno de sus labios. La elfa se quedaba muy quieta, cerraba los ojos y parecía que hasta dejaba de respirar por unos momentos. Fili sentía que salía sobrando en aquel lugar y casualmente se iba retirando, con un poco de culpa, pues creía que su hermano era demasiado joven para cualquier cosa con la elfa. Pero ¿cómo negar que parecieran perfectos cuando estaban juntos? Tal vez estaban destinados, Idris así lo creía, que la elfa había esperado cientos de años simplemente para estar al lado de su hermano.

_El humo del templo nublaba el cielo, oscurecía el día, intoxicaba la ciudad de Armenelos y a todos sus habitantes. Habían pasado días y ella no se podía mover, se había quedado tirada en el patio, incapaz de levantarse. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no se la habían llevado a ella si había sido tan clara en su oposición a Sauron? ¿Ella había sido quién había estado entre los que se oponían cuando talaron el árbol Nimloth? Ella y siempre ella, diciendo cosas, gritando cosas, que luego no tuvo la fuerza para defender. Volvía a ver su rostro, una y otra vez, el último instante antes de que lo sacaran por la puerta del patio, no había miedo, parecía que iba con gusto. Pero si él pensaba que ella se salvaría estaba equivocado, no se pudo mover, no podía siquiera respirar con normalidad, no podía ni cerrar los ojos, no podía ya ser; se había perdido. Los barcos se habían ido, la última oportunidad, la posibilidad de una vida. Pero no había vida sin él entonces qué ganaría con salvarse para dejarse morir después. Lo único que podía hacer era recordar era su rostro, su hermosa vida juntos, su nombre, repetido una y otra vez, Adûnarion; las promesas que se hicieron, las veces que estuvieron juntos y se conocieron cómo nunca antes y nunca después conoció a nadie. Adûnarion, su único amor, aquel por el que hizo todo, por el que hubiera dejado todo, por el que habría tomado cualquier riesgo. A él se llevaron, a su luz, a su corazón, a su razón de existir; lo destruyeron en el templo, lo convirtieron en humo y ella no pudo moverse del lugar donde cayó cuando fueron por él a su hogar. Debería haber escuchado sus súplicas, le decía que no fuera tan abierta, que callara algunas de sus opiniones, que de no se enfrentara tanto a sus hermanos. Le suplicó mil veces que dejaran su hogar, que fueran a Andúnië y que huyeran en los barcos como el mismo Elendil le había ofrecido. Pero se quedó por sus hermanos, por la tenue esperanza de que cambiaran de opinión y con ello lo había condenado. Adûnarion, su único amor, destruido por completo en esos fuegos y ella no pudo mover ni un dedo para evitarlo._

El sueño comenzaba a desvanecerse, ella despertó pensando en ese nombre, Adûnarion y el rostro que había visto una vez más, como no lo había visto en sueños antes. Ese rostro, esa altura, esa sonrisa, esa voz. Idris no lo podía creer, no podía ser posible, después de tanto tiempo, después de creerlo por siempre perdido. Era la mitad de la noche y prácticamente no había nadie despierto, cuando pasó corriendo frente a los guardias de la entrada ellos no supieron qué hacer; abandonar su puesto y seguirla o informar de su salida. Corrió a buscar el caballo de Itariel, agradeciendo que la elfa ahora tuviera la costumbre de encontrarse con Kili a la media noche para hablar, como no lo podía hacer con su hermano presente o con su madre observándolos. Tomó el caballo y salió disparada con dirección a la ciudad de los humanos. En ese momento no era ella, no era Idris, porque Idris jamás habría abandonado la protección de Thorin ni la seguridad que le ofrecían los enanos. Pero no podía quedarse estática esta vez, bastante había pagado por su indecisión en su primera vida. Porque estaba segura, mucho más que segura, de que era él, tenía que serlo; las últimas palabras de su sueño habían sido pronunciadas con su voz.

_Las almas que fuimos ofrecidas a Morgoth, las almas que debían haber sido destruidas… escapamos._

Hazad.

* * *

_**Listo, esta vez sí que me tardé para actualizar, lo siento, mucho trabajo. Además de que tuve que elaborar dos actualizaciones de Eryn Lasgalen. Pero como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo, si tienen algún comentario que quieran compartir, es más que bienvenido.**_

_**Daya: Gracias por seguir comentando, lo aprecio mucho de verdad. He seguido conectando las historias pero siempre tratando de que mantengan su autonomía. Y pues ahora sí que viene un problema real, este no me lo esperaba, pero luego la historia evoluciona por si sola. Espero que te guste.**_

_**Merenwen: Como siempre aprecio todas tus palabras, sigue leyendo cuándo tengas la oportunidad amiga, muchas gracias. **_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

_¿Estás preparado para dejarla ir? –Le preguntó Dís.- Jamás volverás a verla, jamás estará más a tu lado, nunca podrás regresarle el beso que te robó._

_Jamás._

¿Dejarla ir? Prácticamente la había echado, se había enojado a tal grado cuando le dijeron que había salido en medio de la noche con el caballo de Itariel que al verla de nuevo no pudo más que gritarle. Hazad había salido a su defensa y esto no había hecho más que desatar su ira, no comprendía nada, qué razones había tenido Idris para salir y para ir en busca del humano. Si no quieres estar con nosotros entonces no regreses, había dicho y al instante se había arrepentido, porque ella había dado media vuelta y había caminado con decisión alejándose de él. Y por un segundo deseo con todo su corazón poder su tragarse su orgullo y detenerla, pero si era lo que quería, dejarlo, él no iba a hacer nada por cambiar la situación.

¿Dejarla ir? Era lo último que deseaba así pues no podía estar preparado para eso. Desde el primer segundo que sus ojos se cruzaron quiso una vida a su lado, pero era una niña y seguía siéndolo; aunque realmente no lo era y eso seguía siendo muy confuso y difícil y hubiera deseado que las cosas no fueran así pero lo eran y ahora estaba muy arrepentido de todo. Se había encerrado en su habitación porque no quería seguir oyendo a Dís y no podía soportar las miradas de Fili y el llanto desconsolado de Kili; sobre todo eso, porque sabía que estaba sufriendo igual que él. Itariel había dudado, no corrió tras Idris tan rápido como hubiera pensado que lo haría; primero se detuvo junto a su sobrino y con la expresión más desolada que había visto en ella, se despidió de Kili. Y entonces su pequeño sobrino había empezado a llorar y ella tuvo que salir corriendo porque de otra manera no habría podido dejarlo. Ninguno pudo comer nada en todo el día y cuando por fin fue hora de dormir, Dís había tenido que quedarse acompañando a sus hijos porque el llanto de Kili había contagiado a Fili y al final ella también estaba desconsolada. Thorin no podía soportarlo, su familia se había desgarrado y todo por qué no le dio tiempo de explicar lo que sucedía, todo porque se había dejado llevar por algo parecido a los celos al verla aparecer al lado del dúnedain y los estúpidos pensamientos de que él pudiera ser más adecuado para ella.

¿Dejarla ir? La única manera que tenía de sacar los sentimientos que lo consumían era en la forja, golpeando una y otra vez ante la mirada atónita de los pocos enanos que estaban presentes a esa hora de la noche. Lo hacía con desesperación hasta que aventó el martillo lejos de él para estrellarlo en una de las paredes con un estruendo. Había sido en este lugar, dónde al mirarla a los ojos la imaginó como una mujer madura, aunque siempre pensó que no fue su imaginación, que la claridad con la que la vio fue más como una visión, un extracto de futuro. Lo más horrible fue el tiempo después de la muerte de Anoet, cuando Idris comenzó a deslizarse en su cuarto, a abrazarlo cuando él dormía, a mirarlo, a robarle más besos de los que jamás podría confesar. Entonces él comenzaba a soñar, al principio no entendió de dónde venían los sueños, hasta que despertaba y la encontraba dormida a su lado, su rostro completamente en paz, tranquila y hermosa. Cuando ella no iba a su habitación los sueños no aparecían y eso lo entristecía, porque deseaba ver más, poder aprenderse sus rostros o la manera en que sonreían y hubiera querido escuchar sus voces pero siempre los veían a la lejanía y eso lo preocupaba. ¿Por qué estaban tan lejos?

¿Dejarla ir? No la estaba dejando ir, ella se había ido. Era como repetir la misma historia otra vez, creer que se tenía a alguien para encontrar que le daba la espalda a la más mínima oportunidad. Y conforme iban pasando los días la sensación de abandono era más grande y de la misma manera iba creciendo la sensación de que se estaba dando por vencido sin siquiera luchar. ¿Así de simple sería? ¿Lo perdería todo por un arrebato de ira? Tal vez no pero por el momento sentía demasiado enojo como para poder arreglar nada.

Cuando Hazad la recibió estaba despuntando el alba y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír; el amor de su vida estaba ahí y lo estaba buscando. Después de tantos años, de no entender el vació de su interior y la soledad que siempre lo acompañaba. Cuando ella nació comenzó a recordar pero muy lentamente, pasaron años para que estuviera seguro de haber vivido anteriormente y de que era ella, con la que había compartido esa vida. La sensación de peligro lo inundó un día y se puso en marcha con la anuencia de su Capitán para comprobar la seguridad de ella, porque sabía que ella tendría problemas y no la iba a abandonar. Por años había hablado con su Capitán sobre su hija, nombrando a Idris ante cualquier oportunidad, hasta que quiso conocerla, saber de ella y tal vez, encontrarle a alguien para que la cuidara. La seguridad de que ella había sido en la otra vida su compañera la tuvo cuando la encontró en el bosque, siendo atacada por los humanos y custodiada por los elfos. Era ella, no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa, como cuando la había conocido la primera vez, junto al árbol de Nimloth. Perfecta, más allá de cualquier definición, perfecta. Por eso había logrado echar a Heza, a pesar de las protestas iniciales, finalmente entre los humanos tampoco tenían ganas de un enfrentamiento y había encontrado que las acciones de Anoet no fueron nada bien vistas y que pensaba que castigar a los enanos o a Idris por ellas no era lo más popular entre la gente. Lo que no pensó encontrar fue que todo parecía indicar que Idris tenía una relación con Thorin y que no parecía recordarlo. Aquello había dolido, más de lo que podía expresar pero esta era otra vida y no iba a precipitar las cosas nada más por su deseo de estar con ella. Nunca había sido así, siempre había tenido más paciencia de la posible y había probado ser contraproducente en una ocasión, cuando debía haberla obligado a irse, escapar y salvarla. Por eso, encontrarla ahí, porque había ido a verlo, era maravilloso.

-Adûnarion –dijo ella y él sintió como si todas las bendiciones del mundo cayeran sobre su alma. Estaba ahí, había escapado para poder encontrarla en algún momento y poder hacer todo lo que no pudieron la primera vez, tener una familia, ser felices.

-Alarian –respondió él y ella escuchó su primer nombre y recordó. Y ella se recargó en su hombro bajo la luz de las estrellas y todo pareció perfecto.

-¡Tienes que ir a buscarla, tienes que hacerlo!

Los gritos de Kili estaban lastimándolo. Habían logrado juntarse para cenar después de semanas, tres, cuatro, en parte Thorin había perdido la cuenta del tiempo.

-¡Ella no vendrá mientras Idris esté allá, no se atreverá a dejarla sola!

Thorin hubiera querido decirle que se callara pero sabía que aunque era muy joven, su sobrino tenía razón, tenía que ir a buscarla.

-¡Olvida el orgullo, te lo suplico!

Kili estaba nuevamente llorando, no lo soportaba más, prácticamente lo tenían que obligar a comer, a bañarse y no estaba muy seguro de que durmiera demasiadas horas como los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos evidenciaban.

-¡No puedo vivir sin ella! Me estoy muriendo sin ella.

Thorin tuvo que abrazar a Kili, al mismo tiempo que lo consolaba, se consolaba a sí mismo, puesto que tampoco podía vivir sin Idris, se había estado engañando. Salieron por la mañana sin saber que iba a encontrar, tenía miedo, no podía dejar de aceptar que sentía que podría ser demasiado tarde pero no podía dejar de intentarlo.

-Podríamos ir con los elfos –dijo Itariel con la pequeña esperanza de que aceptara. Extrañaba a Kili con todo su ser, más de lo que pensó que lo extrañaría. Era tanta la desesperación que sentía que llegó a valorar la posibilidad de simplemente irse pero sabía que no era capaz, a pesar de que Idris no corría riesgo con Hazad. Era extraño, pero ahora comprendía por qué aquel hombre le había causado una impresión tan profunda, porque tenía la misma aura antigua que Idris, ambos vivieron y murieron en Númenor, aunque en situaciones diferentes.

-No –le respondió ella, tan tajante como se había mostrado en todas las semanas previas. Sabía que estaba herida, que sus sentimientos se los cuestionaba una y otra vez y que quería que él fuera por ella. No soportaba el hecho de que la hubiera corrido, de que le hubiera gritado que no regresara, que no la quería ver. Si ese era el caso, no iba a regresar ni se lo haría más fácil yendo a un lugar que se había probado neutral y hasta en cierto punto, amigable. Itariel suspiró, de verdad quería ir con los elfos y … dejarla por algunas horas, o días y verlo, simplemente eso, verlo.

-Le dijiste a Hazad que jamás volverías a sentir lo mismo por él –dijo Itariel, de nuevo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Habían hablado una y otra vez, primero como si fueran de nuevo Adûnarion y Alarian, como si a pesar del tiempo, se hubieran reencontrado. Fue una sorpresa darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de Idris por Thorin eran demasiado fuertes, cada que parecía que algo se podría rescatar entre Hazad y ella, Thorin volvía a estar presente. La comprendía, más de lo posible, pero era extraño pensar que tenía al amor que había dejado morir al alcance de su mano y lo iba a dejar ir.

-Porque nunca lo haré, Itariel, esa fue otra vida, tuvimos nuestra oportunidad pero ahora es diferente –Idris se recostó en la silla, olvidando por un segundo la conversación, mirando el amanecer, de nuevo había tenido una noche sin sueño por voluntad propia; las veces que había dormido no había soñado nada. Nada de Númenor, nada de Erebor y sobretodo nada de la mujer con los ojos azules de Thorin.

-Entonces vámonos de aquí, Hazad ha probado ser una persona de lo más educada al permitirnos permanecer pero de verdad no tiene ningún sentido quedarnos –Itariel volvía al mismo asunto una y otra vez. Idris la miró con la luz del amanecer y le pareció por un momento tremendamente triste.

-Regresa a su lado –le dijo y al escuchar la risa amarga de la elfa supo que no había dicho algo bueno. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas últimamente. De haber salido corriendo aquella noche, de haber dejado que Thorin la corriera y haber dado medio vuelta de regreso con Hazad y de lo que acaba de decir en ese instante.

-No, –dijo la elfa y se levantó, agregó antes de dejarla sola en la terraza de la gran casa de madera de Hazad- sin ti yo no voy a ningún lado.

La patrulla le avisó que los enanos se dirigían hacia la ciudad y que llegarían muy pronto. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento, se sentía muy cansando, viejo, despojado de todo lo importante. No era lo que esperaba, no era lo que hubiera querido, su deseo era ella, pero no lo iba a obtener. Tenía razón, aquella era otra vida y ninguno hizo lo correcto, ninguno pudo cambiar lo que sucedió y ahora aunque se habían encontrado, era demasiado tarde. Y a pesar de eso la entendía, lo que ahora sentía, que verdaderamente era feliz por verlo a ver pero que ahora con otros ojos, desde una perspectiva tan distinta.

-Bienvenido seas Thorin Oakenshield –gritó cuando los tuvo suficientemente cerca. Los enanos detuvieron la marcha y el único que siguió avanzando fue su líder. Hazad podría haberlo mirado con desdén, con odio, con rencor, con cualquier sentimiento inadecuado pero él sabía apreciar lo bueno que tenía el enano; sobretodo, el amor incondicional que le tenía a Idris. En cierta forma se odió un poco, quiso ser más egoísta para poderse llevar por el enojo y descargarlo en contra del enano. Sin embargo se obligó a sonreír y a inclinar su cabeza ante el enano, porque siempre, tanto en esta vida como en la otra, pondría la felicidad de ella por sobre la de él.

-Es tiempo de que vayan a casa –dijo y el enano podría decirse que se extrañó de que pronunciara aquello. Tenía que dejar atrás a Adûnarion, lo que él significaba y lo que sentía por Alarian, en vez de eso, debía asegurarse del bienestar de Idris; aunque esto le trajera consecuencias nefastas para su corazón.

Idris se reencontró con Thorin y sintieron que podían tocar el cielo. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, finalmente él la besó y nada se pudo comparar a la sensación que aquello provocó. Era la felicidad.

Kili encontró a Itariel entre los árboles y ella tuvo que pasar muchos minutos tratando de que dejara de llorar.

-No me vuelvas a dejar –repetía él una y otra vez. La elfa lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía mientras depositaba besos en su cabello.

-Nunca más, nunca –repetía ella una y otra vez. Y de verdad quería creerlo.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!_**

_**Esta vez tuve que escribir sin ningún comentario, espero que el rumbo que ha tomado sea de su agrado.**_

_**Se avecina un salto cuántico, como quien dice vamos a avanzar un poco en el tiempo... a ver a dónde nos lleva eso (bueno la verdad ya sé a dónde nos lleva jejeje).**_

_**Ahora, para ser justa con mis fics, tocan dos actualizaciones para el de Bilbo (Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre), espero que lo lean, es como la continuación de este.**_

_**Si gustan dejar un comentario, lo agradeceré de corazón.**_


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

LA REINA EN ERED LUIN

_Todo era sangre, roja, caliente y demasiada. Estaba desesperada, quería llegar a ella, a la misma mujer que veía siempre en sus sueños, pero se alejaba cada vez más, cubierta en sangre, se alejaba de ella. Habían caído todos, a su alrededor no había nadie a quién pedir ayuda; a sus pies estaba Thorin y a los pies de ella, Fili y Kili. No, no era cierto, tenía que ser la más horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Ella estaba más lejos aún, su rostro no se veía más, era una mancha roja hasta que cortaron su cabeza. Gritó lo más que pudo, como si con eso pudiera salvarla, la sombra de Erebor la cubrió y ya no pudo ver nada, quedando en la oscuridad completa. La sangre podía sentirla todavía, el calor de la sangre escapando de ella… el calor de la sangre._

Los gritos despertaron a todos, nadie podría no haberlos escuchado, desgarradores y terribles. Dís corrió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró tratando de sostener a Idris, quien miraba como enloquecida la mancha de sangre que cubría las sábanas. Inmensa mancha de sangre que cubría las sábanas. No, fue todo lo que Dís pudo pensar antes de detener a sus hijos que se abalanzaban dentro de la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Itariel? –le preguntó a Kili casi en un grito.

-Afuera, hay luna llena, siempre está afuera en luna llena –respondió su hijo y antes de que pudiera decirle que fuera por ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta hacia los corredores. Pero Dís sabía que ya nada se podía hacer, sólo ver que se controlara la hemorragia, era demasiada sangre. El llanto de Idris era desgarrador, por más que Thorin tratara de abrazarla, ella se sacudía y volvía a gritar desde el fondo de su cuerpo. Itariel llegó y entre las dos lograron separarla de Thorin quien trataba de aferrarse a ella y protegerla y tan sólo consintió en salir de cuarto por los insistentes argumentos de Dís. Cuando quitaron la sábana, la cantidad de sangre las impactó e Idris pareció ponerse pálida al instante; debían hacer algo o las cosas podían ponerse peor. Dís la atendió lo mejor que pudo, presionando y deteniendo la hemorragia, pero causando gran dolor; fue duro para Itariel sostenerla y evitar que se moviera, fue duro y lo más triste que había tenido que hacer hasta el momento. Luego tuvieron que bañarla, prácticamente cargarla a la bañera, y tallarla; aunque Dís no estaba muy segura de aquello, le daba miedo de que volviera a sangrar. Pero no sucedió, aunque para Itariel se volvía complicado manejar a alguien de la altura de Idris cuando prácticamente no prestaba ninguna ayuda, estaba como en shock y era casi un peso muerto en los brazos de la elfa. Porque ahora Idris medía lo que debía medir una humana, una Númenoreana nacida en esta tierra, más alta que otras mujeres. Y ahora era una reina, de esta ciudad de enanos y del corazón de Thorin y su familia. Pero las cosas buenas siempre existen junto a las malas y últimamente habían pasado muchas cosas malas.

Dís salió y las caras preocupadas hasta el extremo de su hermano e hijos la hicieron tener ganas de retroceder y escapar, no quería enfrentarlos. Había pasado de nuevo, la ilusión y la felicidad convertida de nuevo en dolor y tristeza. No quería decirlo, que ella estaba bien pero no reaccionaba para nada, que Itariel llevaba hablándole por casi una hora y ella estaba mirando la pared sin responder y que esta vez parecía haberse quedado sin lágrimas y sin espíritu. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, pronunciar de nuevo aquellas palabras, que parecía que el sangrado se había detenido y que ella viviría. Ver el rostro de su hermano convertirse en una máscara de pesar, otra vez, estaba volviéndose demasiado.

/

-¿Es imposible? –le preguntó Kili a Itariel cuando por fin ella dejó dormida a Idris en los brazos de Thorin y lo había ido a buscar a él.

-No creo que sea imposible –respondió ella pero comenzaba a dudar de esas palabras. Tal vez si lo era, tal vez era algo que no debía pasar a pesar de los sueños de ella.

-¿Para nosotros será imposible? –dijo él y a Itariel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero claro que sería imposible, algo así era inusitado, jamás se había sabido de la unión entre un enano y una elfa. Aunque que jamás se hubiera sabido de algo similar no significaba que fuera imposible

-No lo sé –respondió sinceramente y quiso por un segundo no sentirse tan triste por algo que ni siquiera había pasado pero la posibilidad de que fuera así, la hacía miserable. Él la miró, tenía una expresión de derrota que no soportaba por lo que acercó y se coló entre sus piernas, tomó su cara con sus manos y la besó, poniendo tanto de él en ese beso que esperaba que le transmitiera todo lo que él sentía y que jamás dejaría de sentir. Pasara lo que pasara.

/

Y finalmente Idris se encerró en ella misma, a pesar de las súplicas de todos, se negaba rotundamente a comer, a moverse más que para lo básico, a salir del cuarto y hasta a dormir. Pasaba las noches con los ojos abiertos y Thorin acariciaba su cabeza con amor y tampoco podía descansar, tal vez dormía unas cuantas horas antes de despertarse asustado para revisar cómo estaba ella, pero nada cambiaba.

-Es mejor así –comenzó a repetir Idris cuando alguien estaba cerca de ella. La primera vez que la escuchó Thorin intentó que dijera algo más pero ella sólo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Es mejor así.

Kili se subía a la cama con ella y trataba de acomodar su cabello, cepillar un poco, lo cual era poco menos que imposible. Sin embargo, era el único que lograba que comiera pequeños pedazos de fruta y que tomara tragos de agua, tal vez manteniéndola con vida.

-Así puede simplemente, dejarme –dijo Idris en una de las ocasiones que Kili trataba de que tomara un trozo más de fruta.

-Dejarte ¿quién? ¿Thorin? –preguntó pero ella no quiso volver a hablar ni comer nada más. Gracias a la constante preocupación los momentos con Itariel eran más bien, escasos. No salían a practicar ni se encontraban a media noche para platicar, a veces simplemente cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo se detenían para tomarse de la mano. Pero esa vez se quedaron juntos, sus cabezas recargadas en la pared de piedra, totalmente exhaustos. Ella se deslizó hasta quedar sentada, él se hincó a su lado y dejo que la abrazara mientras su cara se recargaba en la de ella, sus labios rozando apenas el labio inferior de ella.

-Yo no le sirvo para nada –dijo cuándo Fili estaba acompañando a Idris. Al escuchar su voz él se levantó y se quedó a unos pasos de la cama, de dónde prácticamente no se había movido en días.- Simplemente tendrá que repudiarme, olvidar todo lo que dijo y prometió, nadie podría reprochárselo, yo no sirvo de nada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Fili un poco alarmado.

-¡Qué no sirvo para nada! –gritó de repente y se levantó, cosa que casi hizo que Fili se cayera de la sorpresa por lo que no se pudo mover cuando ella se lanzó al cuarto de baño y se encerró. No, esto está mal, pensó inmediatamente Fili y corrió a buscar a alguien, quién fuera.

_Tan sólo había cerrado los ojos un segundo y el sueño había comenzado. Ella, la hermosa mujer de ojos azules que le recordaba a Thorin, estaba sentada feliz, bajo un árbol de manzanas en el que alguien había colgado un montón de flores rojas y blancas y unas tartas que olían a cereza estaban acomodadas en una mesa. Y de repente la abrazaban, alguien completamente desconocido para ella, ni siquiera sabía de qué raza era aquel hombre pero lo que sea que hubiera dicho, le había traído lágrimas de alegría. Y eso era bueno, que ella, llorara pero por ser feliz, en un lugar seguro y hermoso. Hasta que la sombra de Erebor lo cubrió todo, una sombra roja y espeluznante y entonces ella ya no estaba y el hombre que la abrazaba se miraba completamente abatido. Pero aquello podría no hablar de muerte simplemente separación, pero al final, todo era por Erebor._

-No iré a ningún lado y lo sabes –dijo Thorin del otro lado de la puerta.- No te voy a abandonar, no te pienso repudiar y deja de pensar que no sirves para nada.

-Es mejor así, para ti –dijo ella con un susurro de voz que comenzaba a asustar a Thorin.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa –dijo entonces él y no hubo respuesta, creyó escuchar un llanto apagado y sintió ganas de derribar la puerta.

-Si haces eso no podrás librarte de mí y de mi … inutilidad –se escuchó su voz monótona y sin emoción.

-Realmente ya lo eres Idris, ¿no puedes entenderlo? –dijo él sintiendo una ligera frustración. ¿Era tan difícil entender qué no se necesitaba nada más para unir sus vidas, tan sólo el hecho de que la amaba con todo su ser?

-Las diferencias entre tú y yo...-comenzó a decir y Thorin de verdad quería poder verla a la cara y hacerla que lo mirara, así como él la miraba, sin prejuicios ni preocupaciones por esas "diferencias".

-No me preocupa verte hacía arriba, de verdad me da gusto hacerlo, porque te admiro amor mío –dijo y adentro ella comenzó a llorar. Esa maldita puerta entre los dos, seguro de una patada podría tirarla, pensaba.- No me importa la edad, he comprendido que eres más vieja que yo.

Una risa corta pero sincera llegó a los oídos de Thorin, quién suspiró aliviado, un poco nada más; no se sentiría bien hasta no tenerla entre sus brazos.

-No me interesa si no tenemos hijos Idris, entiende, no te quiero para eso solamente –dijo y ella volvió a llorar.- Te quiero a mi lado, como mi esposa, mi reina, mi todo.

Ella abrió la puerta finalmente y se dejó caer en sus brazos. Los años que habían pasado la habían convertido en una esbelta y alta mujer, cómo eran en la antigüedad los Númenoreanos, preciosa y señorial. Era la reina perfecta, todos los enanos la adoraban y la miraban con una admiración única, ni siquiera miraban así a Thorin. Ella podía inspirar sentimientos bellos en los demás, por lo mismo todos ahora vivían preocupados, esperando que pudiera recuperarse de tantas pérdidas.

La ceremonia que unió sus vidas y determinó su futuro fue algo que atesoró en sus recuerdos por siempre. Todo decorado con flores blancas e iluminado con más luces de las que se pudieran contar. Cada enano de Ered Luin intentaba entrar en el gran salón subterráneo pero también estaban humanos y elfos en aquel lugar. La unión entre ambos era la declaración de siempre sería uno, tomando sus manos, intercambiando anillos y promesas que no podían ser rotas. Idris vestía de azul, con su cabello trenzado y decorado con cuentas de mithril que le habían sido regaladas por Thorin. Él, sonreía y no había nada que sorprendiera más que verlo sonreír; sus ropas azules perfectas, su cabello y barba trenzados y la manera en que la miraba, total y completamente perdido en su amor.

_La vida entera a tu lado._

_Mi vida entera a tu lado._

_Porque no podrá haber nadie más._

_Porque eres tú todo lo que quiero._

_Porque eres tú mi más grande tesoro._

Kili e Itariel repitieron los votos al mismo tiempo, aquello era suficiente para ellos, después de ese día sería de la misma manera, esposos. Sus vidas habían estado unidas desde el día mismo en que lo conoció, después de tantos años de estar sola de repente había alguien a quien ella podía amar sin temer a nada. Era un niño y no la veía de esa manera pero cada día era diferente, cada día se acercaban más al momento en que él podría decidir escogerla como compañera para su vida aunque al repetir aquellas palabras el lazo que unía sus almas se había hecho más fuerte.

/

-¿Qué es? –la voz de Idris sonaba como susurro, como si fuera un secreto lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Un mapa –dijo Fili prendiendo una vela más para poder ver con claridad lo que habían encontrado al romper la pasta de uno de los pocos libros que se habían salvado de Erebor.

-¿Un mapa de dónde? –la voz de Kili era quizás la que menos se escuchaba. No había importado el que Iris y Thorin fueran ahora esposos bajo todas las leyes y costumbres de los enanos, los tres seguían siendo cómplices en prácticamente todo lo que hacían y cuando aquel mapa apareció entre sus manos por el simple hecho de ayudar a Idris con la lectura de los antiguos textos de su hogar; sabían que tendría que ser cómplices una vez más.

-De Erebor –dijo Fili e Idris sintió que todo comenzaba a tener sentido. No habría manera de que no tuviera sentido, los sueños y las desgracias que se avecinaban por la sombra de Erebor y ahí estaba aquel mapa.

-Hay que dárselo a nuestro tío –dijo Kili aunque no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera lo que quería hacer. Erebor sonaba tan lejana para él y después de todo, su hogar era Ered Luin, dónde había conocido a Itariel, donde estaba toda la gente importante en su vida.

-No –dijo tajantemente Idris.- Ni una palabra a Thorin.

Porque Idris había soñado ya con ese viaje a Erebor y no debía ser iniciado hasta años después para que pudieran ser cumplidos varios requisitos importantes, como la presencia de aquel ser de orejas puntiagudas y corta estatura. Sin él, nada tendría sentido y aunque aún no comprendiera la dimensión de lo que aquel viaje desencadenaría, sabía que aún no era el momento por lo tanto, el mapa debía ser ocultado un poco más.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! **_

_**Como comentario: Se supone que el mapa de Thrór se lo lleva Thráin y por eso se pierde junto con él y luego es recuperado por Gandalf quien se lo regresa a Thorin. OK, en este caso no, el mapa se queda y lo más probable es que Thráin, si es que supiera de su existencia, no supiera de las runas lunares. He dicho. Ya lo acomodé a mi gusto porque es un catalizador de los eventos siguientes.**_

_**daya20: Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo. Comienza el punto en que se unirán los fics y ya podré responder tus preguntas.**_

_**adyprime: Me alegra tanto que sigas aquí! Perdón por las lágrimas pero verás que aquello no fue nada jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios y lo último que quiero es dejarte sin retina jeje pero gracias, casi me haces llorar al poner eso.**_


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

EL MAPA Y EL MAGO

La primera vez que estuvo embarazada sólo duró unas cinco semanas, esa vez ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Thorin y lo vivió sola, llorando en el cuarto de baño mientras se limpiaba la sangre entre sus piernas. La segunda vez ya llevaban viviendo juntos, aunque sin ningún otro tipo de atadura, por alrededor de 3 años y esta vez no fue tan fácil de ocultar. Duró 9 semanas pero durante el curso de las mismas se sintió tan terriblemente enferma que literalmente no se podía levantar de la cama. Aun así, a pesar de verla tan decaída, de pasar días sin poder comer por las náuseas y vómitos constantes; Thorin mantenía un poco de alegría y esperanza y pasaba horas a su lado olvidando un poco el trabajo que necesitaba realizar. Pero terminó de la misma manera, con un dolor intenso y constante y después un sangrado que parecía que terminaría por llevarse a la misma Idris también.

-Necesita salir y estar al aire libre, recibir los rayos del sol para recuperarse del sangrado –dijo uno de los sanadores que Itariel había traído de entre los elfos aunque Thorin se opusiera al principio. Itariel le gritó de tal manera que si prefería verla muerta que tuvo que aceptar. No, no prefería verla muerta pero le costaba mucho, a pesar de las circunstancias, tragarse el orgullo.

Por lo que comenzaron a salir ellas dos, haciéndose compañía en silencio.

-Tal vez necesites esperar, eres demasiado joven –dijo Itariel pero Idris tardó en responder, mientras el sol se ocultaba ya, habían pasado horas afuera sin hacer otra cosa más.

-No lo soy, la esposa de Hazad es más joven que yo y ya ha tenido un hijo el año pasado –respondió sistemáticamente, como si fuera algo que ya hubiera pensado y que en cierta manera la estuviera lastimando. Aquel dúnedain, prácticamente mano derecha del padre de Idris, había sido su amor en los tiempos de Númenor y ahora tenía una vida más completa que la de ella. Peso a todo no cambiaría ni dudaría nunca de su amor por Thorin porque él estaba a su lado aunque todo siempre pareciera estar saliendo mal.

-Idris tal vez deberían tomarlo con calma –dijo la elfa en el momento que anochecía y los pasos de Thorin se escuchaban detrás de ella. Llegó y la ayudo a levantarse, tomados de la mano regresaron a los túneles subterráneos. La elfa se quedó afuera, era noche de luna llena y le gustaban los colores de la noche a la luz de la luna.

Dentro de un rato llegaría Kili y de nuevo comenzarían la exploración que habían estado haciendo las últimas lunas. Cada vez le daba más curiosidad el cuerpo de ella, cada vez quedaba menos conforme con tan solo besarla y sus manos buscaban y trataban de encontrar lugares que nadie más había tocado. Para ella también era un descubrimiento, el que alguien la hiciera sentir pasión, algo nuevo y emocionante para ella. El amor tierno no se había ido, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Kili pero él quería más. Por lo que ella esperaba, a que se durmieran todos y entonces él aparecía y retomaban la investigación, poco a poco, sin prisa.

Sucedió lo mismo otras dos veces, malestares demasiado intensos, dolor de cabeza imposible de controlar y al final acababa sangrando. Thorin de repente tenía miedo de tocarla, había sido ya mucho dolor para ella pero él también soñaba con algo parecido a lo que soñaba Idris, pero él veía dos niños, en sus rasgos similares, casi idénticos, pero ella tenía estatura baja, un poco más alta que él apenas; en cambio el niño era mucho más alto que él pero no tanto como un humano, prácticamente una copia del enano cuando era joven pero con largas piernas. No quería darse por vencido, porque en sus sueños ellos eran reales y deseaba tanto conocerlos.

La quinta vez que estuvo embarazada la esperanza creció en todos porque esta vez pasaron 14 semanas e Idris comenzó a sentir movimientos en su abdomen. Estaba tan segura de que esta vez tendría un bebé, la mujer de ojos azules de sus sueños, que se veía radiante a pesar de las molestias. Tenía dolores y mareos constantes pero no les hizo caso, hasta el día que sangró con mayor intensidad porque el embarazo estaba más avanzado. Ese año se casaron Thorin e Idris a pesar de las mil dudas que tenía ella de si alguna vez podría llegar a conocer a aquella mujer que acompañaría a Thorin a recuperar Erebor.

Hubo otros 2 embarazos más después de aquella vez, de los que nadie se enteró porque no duraron más de 8 semanas y ella hizo todo lo posible por no aparentar ningún síntoma que pudiera delatarla. Porque se negaba a ilusionar a Thorin para luego ver en su rostro la tristeza inmensa que no quería admitir sentir.

/\\\\\\\\

El mapa había permanecido oculto por muchos años, dieciocho años para ser exactos y los sueños de Erebor se había hecho cada vez más claros. Podía ver a todos los que irían, podía ver el camino que tomaría y la clase de problemas a las que se enfrentaría; sobretodo, podía ver la culminación que tendrían y parecía inevitable pero necesario. Aquello tenía que suceder para reunir a su familia aunque fuera por el más corto de los tiempos.

Itariel había estado algo distante, tan sólo disponible para Kili en sus encuentros nocturnos, pero para todos los demás permanecía silenciosa, casi triste. Idris se preocupó por ella, aquel comportamiento no era normal, pareciera como si estuviera callando algo que la atormentara demasiado.

-Tengo que partir –le dijo Itariel una mañana cuando se acababa de despertar y se había encontrado sola en la cama. Idris se levantó de un salto de la cama y abrazó a la elfa.

-Pero, ¿regresarás a Mirkwood? –le preguntó y la elfa asintió.- ¿Y Kili?

-Es mi hermano, algo pasa, lo puedo sentir –respondió la elfa y la preocupación se reflejaba en su voz.

-Está bien, entiendo

/\\\\\\\\\

La noche siguiente habría luna llena sin embargo sabía que estaría ahí, esperando, en el claro junto al árbol de manzanas. Cuando ella habló y le contó la necesidad que tenía de regresar con su hermano a Mirkwood, realmente no lo comprendió.

-Iré contigo –dijo con decisión pero ella negó con la cabeza. No podía arriesgarlo con el viaje, no podía alejarlo de toda su familia, y sobretodo, no podía aparecer con él frente a su padre sin previamente negociar su recepción adecuada en su reino. Sabía que a su padre le iba a dar un ataque cuando le dijera que finalmente tenía un compañero, un esposo, que había escogido con el corazón.

-No, espérame, regresaré lo más pronto posible –respondió ella. El rostro de Kili reflejó un profunda preocupación y tal vez se mostró un poco herido ¿acaso le daba vergüenza llevarlo al hogar de su padre y hermano? No, Kili desechó la idea al instante, Itariel jamás sentiría algo así.

-Eres mi esposa, no te puedo dejar ir –dijo él tratando de aparentar más decisión de lo que sentía. Lo que sentía era más bien una mezcla de terror con angustia, el separarse de ella no era sencillo, le dejaba vacío y hacía que perdiera el sentido de la vida.

-Esposa … -la palabra sonó hermosa en su totalidad. Sin ninguna ceremonia el príncipe de Erebor y la princesa de Mirkwood se habían unido desde aquel día cuando repitieron los votos de Thorin e Idris tan solo moviendo sus labios y mirando fijamente al otro. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que aquello que fue simbólico fuera consumado, tan sólo unas cuantas lunas atrás.

-Por lo mismo, no irás sin mí -usó su cara más seria para decir aquello pero Itariel tuvo que reprimir su risa para no herirlo; no era que se burlara de él, para nada, simplemente era que para ella era adorable, su príncipe amado.

-Confía en mi amor, regresaré –dijo ella. Kili se tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla, como siempre en las últimas lunas, con pasión y ansía de descubrimiento.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo él e inmediatamente la besó de nuevo, sus manos bajando por su cuello, tocando sus clavículas, acariciando el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda –dijo ella y comenzaron la exploración de nuevo, la unión de sus cuerpos que finalmente los llevó a concretar su casamiento, pues entre los elfos, eso era lo que marcaba un matrimonio y no las ceremonias.

-Te esperaré.

/\\\\\\\\

_En el sueño, la única esperanza que le quedaba de no perder todo era la presencia de ese extraño ser que no alcanzaba a identificar. Lo más probable era que fuera un hobbit, aunque tenía años de no ver a uno recordaba un poco de ellos por esos momentos de su infancia dónde había jugado con algunos pequeños niños hobbits. Debía serlo, tenía sentido, pero ¿qué tipo de hogareño hobbit iría con un grupo de enanos a recuperar una montaña? Fuera quién fuera la única manera de llegar a él parecía ser a través del mago. _

-Mithrandir –dijo Itariel mientras terminaba de armar su paquete de viaje. Era muy básico, ella podía recorrer un camino excesivamente largo en menos tiempo que un viajero cualquiero, sobre todo si iba sola.

-Mithrandir –repitió Idris. Así que ese era su nombre, apenas se lo había descrito, sombrero puntiagudo, ropas grises, gran bastón de madera y barbas y cabello gris, todo gris y la elfa le había dado el nombre al instante.

-Sí, es un ser muy antiguo y sabio, poderoso de cierta manera –le explicó ella. La verdad es que no había visto jamás un mago en su vida y no podía imaginar que clase de poder tenía. Itariel se había vestido con su mejor ropa de viaje, las botas prácticamente nuevas hechas en la ciudad humana, la capa, Dís se la había hecho y tenía cosidas por dentro runas en khuzdul, que la elfa no podía leer pero que Idris le había dicho que eran palabras de amor de una madre a una hija. Dís la consideraba su hija, aunque ni ella ni Kili le habían dicho nada sobre su matrimonio.

-¿Podrías encontrarlo? –preguntó Idris e Itariel la miró fijamente.

-Tal vez en Imladris –dijo ella con cierta molestia. Imladris, de todos los lugares que no querría pisar en la tierra e Idris le iba a pedir que se detuviera con la esperanza de encontrar a uno de los más grandes vagabundos de la existencia. Los ires y venires de Mithrandir eran imprevisibles, no tenía la seguridad de a dónde ir para encontrarlo pero la casa de Lord Elrond era una buena posibilidad.

-¿Podrías … darle esto? –dijo ella y le tendió un trozo de pergamino a la elfa. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y lo examinó. Se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo comprendió. Aquello podía precipitar a Thorin de regreso a su antiguo hogar y a los peligros que eso implicaban.

-Cuando se enteré Idris, de que le has dado este mapa a una elfa para dárselo a un completo extraño, enfurecerá –le advirtió la elfa. Ella lo sabía, para terminar de hacer complicado el asunto, no era cualquier elfa, era la princesa de Mirwood y la ahora esposa de su sobrino. Cosa que por cierto, todo mundo sabía de cierta manera.

-Lo sé pero tendré que lidiar con ello –dijo Idris. La elfa se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aquello era la despedida y era horrible, sin embargo se negaba a llorar porque tendrían que estar de nuevo juntas, estaba segura.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

-Ten cuidado –Idris tuvo que contener las lágrimas e Itariel salió a toda prisa. Se había despedido ya de Dís y Thorin; de Fili y de Kili. La despedida había sido triste, su esposo no quería dejarla ir aunque el día previo había aceptado que era necesario que lo hiciera sola. Al final tuvo que dejarlo así, el tiempo comenzaba a pesarle, lo que sentía, la necesidad de su presencia era cada vez más intensa.

Itariel llegó a Imladris y fue recibida como una amiga muy querida. Sintió gran alivio cuando únicamente Elrond estaba ahí para atenderla, preguntando por sus viajes de los últimos años.

-Este es mi primer viaje en aproximadamente cuarenta años –respondió y él se sorprendió de verdad, la última vez que se detuvo por años en algún lugar fue un tiempo antes de la caída de Erebor.

-¿Qué te ha detenido tanto tiempo en un solo lugar? –preguntó sinceramente Elrond. Ella sabía que su curiosidad se basaba en el conocimiento de su espíritu y de la manera en que había vivido los últimos mil años, siempre en busca de nuevos horizontes.

-El amor –dijo ella sencillamente. Elrond sonrió.

-¿Y dónde encontraste el amor? –la pregunta hizo que sonriera, pensar en él siempre la hacía sonreír.

-En Ered Luin –dijo y la cara de Elrond le fue un poco graciosa. Sí, bien sabía el señor de Imladris lo que significaba aquello. Pero Itariel sabía bien que él no opinaría algo negativo, no con ella, finalmente era simplemente un amigo que la conocía de demasiado tiempo.

Ella esperó, los días pasaban lentos en aquel lugar, para ella acostumbrada a la vida familiar, no tenía nada que hacer. Extrañaba la comida de Dís, aunque el principio le hacía estragos comerla. Extrañaba las malas cara de Thorin y sus momentos de suavidad y ternura cuando Idris lo abrazaba. Extrañaba a Kili por sobre todas las cosas, su recuerdo la confortaba pero lo necesitaba a él. Pero la espera probó ser productiva cuando apareció el mago en cuestión de manera inesperada y misteriosa, como siempre. Aunque lo más misterioso había sido que Idris pudiera casi percibir que el mago estaría ahí, justo en ese momento.

-El mapa de Thrór –dijo con cierta expresión maravillada Mithrandir cuando Itariel pidió hablar con él en la biblioteca de Imladris.

-No sé la razón pero al parecer debes conservarlo hasta el momento justo –dijo la elfa y justo cuando pudiera haber añadido algo, apareció en su campo visual la persona que habría querido evitar, Elladan, uno de los hijos de Elrond.

-El momento justo –repitió el mago y pareció comprender más que la misma Itariel quien aun después de tantos años al lado de Idris le eran todavía poco entendibles los sueños que tenía tan a menudo.

Itariel abandonó la biblioteca antes de que Elladan pudiera acercarse, de verdad no tenía ganas de entrar en contacto con el elfo, que había estado enamorado de ella desde años siglos antes pero sin decir jamás una sola palabra.

Al día siguiente continuó su viaje, esta vez casi sin detenerse hasta llegar a Mirkwood. Eryn Lasgalen, como siempre era para ella, su hogar hasta que Kili apareció en su vida. No abandonaría el bosque en muchos años y su corazón languidecería.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad lo aprecio.**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo lo tuve que modificar porque uno de mis lectores me dijo que no comprendió que lo que había sucedido con Idris había sido un aborto y que la conversación entre Kili e Itariel se refería a que si sería imposible para ellos dos alguna vez tener un hijo. Así que tuve que dejarlo un poco más claro.**_

**_Espero les guste._**

**_daya20: Espero que vuelvas a tener un buen desertar con esta actualización. Kili e Itariel se separaron y sabes que eso va a durar más de lo previsto. _**

**_blackmoon: Gracias por el comentario! Me da tanto gusto ver que te ha gustado la historia, espero la sigas leyendo._**

**_ady prime: Sigue leyendo! Oye, en una página de facebook que modero (Fuck Yeah Tolkien) hay una Adriana Prime (y algo más que no recuerdo) ... luego pensé en ti xD _**

**_Gracias de nuevo a todos._**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

PARA SIEMPRE TIENE UN FINAL

Thorin le aventó toda su ropa a la cara y esta se esparció alrededor de ella cayendo en el lodo. Idris se quedó paralizada, no podía siquiera parpadear o respirar, nada, estaba completamente en shock. La había arrastrado literalmente por todos los túneles hasta llegar a la plaza, donde la soltó y se dio la media vuelta, después apareció de nuevo, frente a ella, cargado con sus cosas y comenzó a aventarlas.

-¡Thorin no puedes hacer esto! –le gritó Dís pero cuando la él la miró se tragó el resto de palabras que quería decirle. Había una furia tan primitiva en sus ojos que había congelado a todos con sólo verlos. Idris seguía paralizada, sin poder recuperarse de la manera en que la había sacado de su cuarto y de su casa.

-Traidora –le dijo y la manera en que se escuchó la palabra entre sus labios sonó como si estuviera cargada de veneno. Pero Idris seguía paralizada, sin poder volver a decir lo que ya le había dicho pero que él se había negado a escuchar. No lo había traicionado, no lo había hecho.

-Lárgate –le dijo y ella comenzó a llorar, sin embargo seguía sin poder moverse ni un ápice de dónde la había soltado. Sus dedos habían dejado marcas en su brazo y le dolían las rodillas por haber caído entre las piedras de la plaza y tenía cortadas en las manos por las veces que había tratado de detenerse de las paredes. Era la por pesadilla que podía vivir, estaba siendo repudiada.

Por un mapa.

/\\\\\\\

_Thorin no le había contado nada pero las últimas semanas había tenido recurrentemente sueños de Erebor. La Montaña tenía de nuevo su esplendor, su tesoro y la vida recorría todos sus rincones; se escuchaba el sonido de los mineros trabajando y la forja produciendo día y noche. Thorin podía verlo, el salón del trono y la Arkenstone, magnífica, cautivaba su atención durante largos minutos. Después lo veía, su rostro sin barba, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa jugando en sus labios y sobretodo, sus largas piernas que tenía que estirar para poder sentarse en el trono._

_-Sólo existe un camino que puedas tomar –habló aquel muchacho con una voz profunda pero joven. Thorin sintió una emoción difícil de expresar que lo recorría por completo y quiso acercarse, poder extender sus brazos y tomarlo entre ellos y no dejarlo ir.- Pero está lleno de dolor y muerte._

_Thorin no podía moverse, todo comenzaba a oscurecer y el muchacho comenzaba a perderse entre las sombras y él no quería eso, no soportaba eso, tener que dejarlo una vez más dentro de la Montaña._

Erebor, tenía que recuperar Erebor.

La idea lo había estado rondando por años pero en secreto, no lo había comentado con nadie ni con Idris porque sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo y que trataría de hacerlo pensar diferente. Cuando Itariel partió la idea se hizo hasta dolorosa, no había momento en que no planeara la manera en que aquello se pudiera lograr, el número de enanos que tendría que llevar y el tiempo que le tomaría recorrer el camino. Pero sobretodo, qué pasaría al llegar, no podía negar que la presencia del dragón era crucial, no podía considerarlo muerto, sería demasiado fácil.

De repente Thorin se encerraba, pasaba horas sobre los mapas, trazando rutas, el camino por sobre las Montañas Nubladas sería peligroso pero no había opción y después el desagradable Mirkwood era tan enorme que rodearlo era imposible. El tiempo se le iba en eso, un día tras otro hasta que parecía que la obsesión estaba enloqueciéndolo. Regresaba al lado de Idris y por un momento olvidaba todo, aunque, a veces le parecía que tenía algo que decirle, no lo hacía y entonces él olvidaba todo para pensar en ella.

-Tío –dijo la voz dudosa de Kili antes de entrar a su estudio donde un mar de mapas ahora estaba esparcidos por todos lados.

-Pasa –dijo Thorin sin dedicare más que una rápida mirada para volver a concentrarse en el mejor punto de encuentro con los enanos de las Montañas de hierro, quienes debían de apoyarlos cuando él les planteara la cuestión.

Kili se quedó un rato observando, pacientemente a que Thorin pudiera dedicarle un tiempo para hablar. Realmente lo que quería pedirle era permiso para ir a Mirkwood, un lugar a dónde no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegar pero al ver los mapas y las rutas trazadas se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba lejos, muy lejos. Seguramente tendría que ir acompañado y no se imaginaba cómo ir sin Fili y su madre se opondría porque diría que no tenían edad para emprender un viaje tan largo y él tendría que decir que no era cierto, que si tenía edad para tener esposa de la misma manera tenía edad para ir a buscarla. Y a su madre la daría un ataque, seguro.

Erebor en el mapa se veía tan perdida, tan lejana, un lugar que no pensaba querer conocer, la morada del dragón. Entonces recordó y las palabras se le escaparon sin poderlas detener.

-En este mapa no dibujaron al dragón.

Thorin alzó los ojos y la manera en que lo veía hizo sentir muy mal a Kili.

-¿En qué mapa dibujaron al dragón? –preguntó casi golpeándolo con las palabras. Kili quería echar a correr, escapar tan lejos que él no pudiera verlo de aquella manera, ¿acaso había enloquecido? ¿Acaso no le importaba otra cosa?

-En ninguno –respondió esperando que olvidara lo que había dicho pero Thorin no estaba de humor para olvidar nada. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que la única manera, de que el único camino que podía tomar, era el camino de Erebor. Así podría verlo a él, al chico sentado en el trono bajo la Arkenstone.

-¿Dónde viste un mapa con el dragón dibujado? –Thorin le espetó de golpe y Kili volvió a ser un niño chiquito que tenía miedo de hacer enojar a su tío.

-En un libro, estaba oculto en el forro, Idris lo guardó por años pero se lo dio a Itariel para que se lo llevara –dijo y se arrepintió al instante al ver como el rostro de su tío se transformaba a una máscara de odio y de ira. Afuera los últimos truenos anunciaban el fin de la tormenta pero era una noche sin luna, oscura por completo.

La tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse dentro de la ciudad subterránea.

/\\\\\\\\\

_Un camino frente a ella que llevaba hasta Erebor, cuya larga presencia se veía cubierta de sombras rojas. Un solo camino donde ella podía ver los cuerpos sin vida de todos los que para ella eran importantes. El pequeño hobbit desconsolado lloraba ante aquel escenario. Había salvado a la mayoría, pero no había podido salvar a su familia. Un solo camino imposible de evitar que la llevaba a la única conclusión probable, la muerte de todos. _

Se había quedado dormida esperándolo, como siempre, tardaba en llegar porque el tiempo se le escapaba en su obsesión de planear el viaje. Los sueños eran cada vez más preocupantes, más claros e insistentes sobre que el camino de Erebor estaba cubierto de muerte. Tenía que lograr convencerlo de olvidar aquello. Sólo le ocurría una manera de lograrlo.

Esta vez el embarazo había sido muy tranquilo, no había tenido nauseas ni vómitos durante las primeras semanas, lo cual había sido maravilloso y había pasado por mucho el tiempo en el que había sangrado en las ocasiones anteriores. Llevaba un mes sintiendo el movimiento dentro de ella y era realmente intenso, todo el tiempo se movía. Y a pesar de la ropa, los vestidos que no marcaban su figura, comenzaba a notarse cuando usaba pantalones. Aquel día se había puesto pantalones para salir a caminar, lo que parecía calmar a su bebé porque cuando ella caminaba su bebé descansaba; el segundo en que ella se sentaba comenzaba de nuevo el movimiento. Los pantalones no le cerraron por lo que tuvo que usar un alfiler para que no se le cayeran; usó una blusa holgada y cuando quiso ponerse un chaleco se dio cuenta de que no era una buena idea, por lo que salió solo con la blusa.

-Regreso al rato –dijo al pasar junto a Dís y depositar un beso en su mejilla. La princesa enana la vio alejarse y casi podría haber jurado que se veía más … rellenita del abdomen.

Idris le diría a todos el día de mañana, después de hablar con Thorin por la noche. Tendría que ser muy clara, lograr que le creyera, que no podía llevar a su familia a Erebor porque ese camino no tenía retorno.

Por eso cuando despertó y él no estaba, se preparó para recibirlo pero decidió no cambiarse, la forma de su abdomen se veía bastante más clara con los pantalones. De repente la puerta se abrió y Thorin entró, ella no estaba lista para todas las horribles palabras que él le diría.

-Traidora –le dijo por primera vez.- Traidora, desagradable traidora.

-No, jamás te traicionaría –dijo ella pero él no la escuchaba, seguí gritando la misma palabra una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo pudiste darle algo que me pertenece a una sucia elfa? –dijo a él para total conmoción de Idris. No podía creerlo, ¿sucia elfa? No, no, Thorin quería a Itariel, eran familia, no podía decir eso de ella.

-Tienes que entender, no es el tiempo correcto, el camino está lleno de muerte, debes esperar –dijo apresuradamente Idris tratando de hacerse entender pero él no escuchaba, estaba demasiado enojado, más que nunca.

-¿El tiempo correcto? –dijo casi golpeándola con las palabras, sus ojos brillaban con furia, casi con ¿odio?- ¿Qué sabes tú? No eres de mi pueblo, no eres de mi gente, no eres de mi …

-¿Familia? ¿No soy de tu familia? –Idris había sido herida, su corazón latía apenas.

-Cállate –dijo él y le dio la espalda. Ella se llevó las manos a su abultado abdomen que lograba ocultar con la blusa. Tenía que decirle.

-Thorin, estoy emba…

-¡Cállate! –gritó él y ella no pudo retomar lo que estaba diciendo, ¿acaso no quería escucharla?

-Thorin, escúchame …

-Vete –dijo él y ella pensó que lo había escuchado mal. No, jamás le haría eso, jamás.

-No me puedes echar, estamos unidos para siempre –dijo ella con la voz afectada por las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

Pero Thorin la agarró por el brazo y comenzó a jalarla con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer varias veces. Los gritos de Dís, Fili y Kili lo seguían por los túneles pero nada lo haría detenerse.

-Por favor, detente –le suplicaba pero sus palabras no parecían alcanzarlo. Una punzada en la parte de baja de su abdomen y ella sintió terror, no, por favor no, rogaba para sí misma, no de nuevo.

/\\\\\\\\

Parada en medio de la plaza con sus cosas esparcidas en el lodo, con sus manos instintivamente protegiendo su abdomen y Thorin ni siquiera lo notó.

-Soy tu esposa –consiguió decir Idris aunque no podía moverse aún, parecía clavada en el lugar dónde Thorin la había aventado. No podía ver casi nada, las antorchas que había ido sacado los enanos con forme acudía a la plaza para ver lo que sucedía alumbraban más y más pero sus ojos estaban tan llenos de lágrimas que no podía ver nada. Y no quería ver, porque encontraría que Thorin estaba mirándola con desprecio y odio y eso no podía soportarlo y no quería si quiera tener la imagen en su cabeza para recordarla después.

-Estas muerta, ya no tengo esposa –dijo pronunciando cada palabra claramente para que no quedara duda de lo que acababa de decir. Una expresión de sorpresa escapó de todos los presentes, eso no era posible, no lo era, nadie podía decir aquello de su esposa.

-¡Thorin! –gritó Dís de nuevo intentando hacerse oír pero su hermano ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a verla.- Thorin no puedes hacer eso, no puedes repudiarla.

Fili quiere acercarse pero es como ver algo tan lejano que no hay manera de hacer nada, aquello estaba pasando y la furia de su tío era tan inmensa que no podrían detenerla ni ayudar a Idris.

-Estoy muerta entonces –dijo por fin Idris y consiguió moverse. Ahora podía ver, se secó las lágrimas con la mano y grabó los rostros de todos y cada uno de los enanos que la observaban, jamás los olvidaría aunque no sabía el nombre de todos. Allá en el fondo, los aterrorizados Fili y Kili parecían querer echar a correr hacía ella. No, no podía permitir eso, ellos jamás debían venir cerca de Erebor y confiaba en Dís para que lo impidiera. Dís, al borde las lágrimas, era tal vez la única que imaginaba la situación en la que se encontraba, porque de nuevo, no le había contado a nadie.

Idris dio media vuelta y por fortuna aquel día había salido a caminar y llevaba pantalones en vez de vestido. Dio media vuelta y no dudo un segundo aunque lo que realmente quería era correr y abrazarlo y lograr que todo su enojo se evaporara. Pero era imposible, la había declarado muerta y esperaba que eso fuera razón suficiente para que jamás la buscara de nuevo. Los sueños habían sido claros, sólo había un camino posible, uno lleno de dolor, pero si recorría aquel camino, no iba a arrastrar a su bebé con él.

/\\\\\\\\\

Idris no se detuvo hasta que la encontró Hazad y cuando él la abrazó ella no pudo detener el torrente de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre, después de haberlo rechazado, pudiera seguir acudiendo a ella cuando lo necesitaba?

-Te llevaré –dijo Hazad

-No –dijo ella simplemente. La verdad le agradecía pero en cuanto dejo de llorar había cesado y ahora su bebé parecía tranquilo.

-Es peligroso –dijo él.

-Tienes dos hijos a los que cuidar –dijo ella, sabiendo perfectamente que la esposa de Hazad había muerto al dar a luz a su segundo hijo, Haleth, diez años atrás.

-Iré contigo –volvió a decir él.- Eldazór tiene edad y capacidad suficiente para manejar este lugar sin mí y Haleth vendrá con nosotros.

-Pero …

-Alarian no puedes ir sola –dijo Hazad llamándola por su nombre de Númenor, ella se calló al instante.- Tienes como cinco meses de embarazo, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo ese que llamas esposo no se dio cuenta pero yo no te voy a dejar ir sola a ningún lugar poniendo en riesgo a tu bebé y a ti misma.

Idris no dijo nada más, tenía razón, no podía ir sola a ningún lugar y mucho menos hacer el camino hasta Mirkwood.

Y así partieron, los dúnedain siguiendo a Hazad, dejando atrás lo que había sido su hogar por años, de regreso al norte. Tal vez podría convencerla, pensaba Hazad, de ir a ver a Arador, de reunirse con su familia por primera vez.

Idris no podía dejar de pensar en Thorin y en cómo no había querido escucharla y le dolía el alma abandonar su único hogar y a su familia entera. Sólo le quedaba Itariel y con ella se reuniría para que la ayudara con su bebé, a ocultarlo de él, para evitar que lo arrastrara a Erebor en ese camino que recorrería en el tiempo correcto, aunque él quisiera torcer la cosas, sólo había una manera en que podía suceder las cosas.

Y ese camino estaba lleno de muerte.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo, estamos a punto de terminar este fanfic, un capítulo más y es todo. Pero claro, es un medio final porque tendrá continuación._**

**daya20: Ya tienes una respuesta, a ver qué te parece, espero tus comentarios jejeje**

**adychikane (ady prime): No te quedes ciega por favor si no como seguirás leyendo. Y gracias por darle Like a la página, aunque verás que ella soy muy fangirl.**

**Mariana: Ya después de este, antes de darle final, haré uno de Bilbo. Gracias por todo lo que me has comentado en facebook.**

**Recuerden, comentarios bienvenidos!**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

EL UNICO CAMINO QUE PODRÍAMOS TOMAR

_-Ella está bien, ella está bien –dijo Itariel y con todo el cuidado posible la abrazó aunque sabía que estaba apenas viva, el sangrado no se detenía, el corte en el abdomen era una herida horrible que estaban tratando de cerrar pero que estaba probando ser completamente desafiante. _

_-Amariel –dijo con un susurro de voz._

_Trataba de sostenerla de la mejor manera, evitando que se moviera demasiado porque a pesar de todos los brebajes que había tomado no habían podido sedarla por completo y seguía consciente y alerta de todo lo que pasaba y del dolor que sentía._

_La elfa que estaba reparando el daño tenía unas manos muy firmes, seguras de lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de ser algo que inusualmente se realizaba. Itariel le dedicaba miradas consternadas de vez en cuando, preocupada porque que no lograra curarla, porque fuera algo imposible y al final sólo le quedara aquella niña recién nacida. _

_-Isil –dijo y la elfa alzó la mirada para confrontar a la princesa de Mirkwood. Habían sido pocas las veces que se habían visto pero en todas ellas se maravillaba de lo dotada que era para la sanación, era simplemente natural en ella el arte de curar. Si había alguien capaz de ayudar a Idris era la media-elfa._

_-Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo tía –dijo tranquilamente._

_-Lo sé –respondió simplemente y siguió sosteniendo a Idris. Le había dicho la mitad de la que debía decirle pero no quería preocuparla, ni darle esperanzas ni hacerla pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hija; perfectamente sana y que no estaba en peligro de muerte._

_/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Al llegar a Imladris se sentía terriblemente mal y había sido un camino tranquilo y sin mayores sobresaltos. Sin embargo, habían sido seis semanas de viaje porque no toleraba muchas horas sobre el caballo y en ese tiempo sentía que lo que era un pequeño bulto en su abdomen se había transformado en algo enorme y que a veces no la dejaba ni respirar cuando se acostaba a descansar. El movimiento era tremendo, a veces no lo podía soportar y sentía que la lastimaba y que podría romperla sin continuaba de esa manera.

-Deberías quedarte aquí –le dijo Arwen pero era algo que habían repetido todos en alguna ocasión u otra. Pero ninguno la lograría convencer pues estaba segura de que no había otro lugar en el que podría nacer su bebé si no era junto a Itariel. Debía llegar a Mirkwood y lo tenía que hacer pronto.

-Aún hay tiempo –respondió simplemente y ahora, cerca de los 7 meses de embarazo se preparaba para cruzar las Montañas Nubladas en compañía de Hazad y de los hijos de Elrond.

-No sabes cuánto durará este embarazo –dijo Arwen un poco preocupada.

-Llegaremos a tiempo –le respondió con seguridad aunque ella dudaba bastante de sus palabras. Ultimamente los sueños se habían convertido en algo completamente incomprensible. Había imágenes incoherentes y la perpetua presencia de Erebor pero también soñaba con Thorin, más viejo y triste y le era imposible no llorar con desesperación porque quería regresar a su lado y olvidar las palabras que dijo y compartir con él la maravilla de este embarazo, el único que había llegado tan lejos y que estaba destino a traer a su vida a un ser que alegaría su existencia para siempre.

Los preparativos para el viaje a Mirkwood tomaron más tiempo del que pensaba necesario, era tal vez una manera de lograr que el viaje no se realizara y eso estaba poniendo a Idris bastante molesta. Aunque había cosas que la molestaban más pero que no podía cambiar o modificar, uno de ellas el constante murmullo que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, como si dos voces estuvieran hablando en secreto en un idioma que no alcanzaba a identificar del todo. Al principio sonaba perfectamente como khuzdûl aunque después era una mezcla con la lengua común y ahora, después de las semanas con los elfos, alcanzaba a identificar palabras élficas. Pero no tenía sentido, cerraba los ojos y se acostaba a descansar y el murmullo se intensificaba y parecía enloquecedor y sólo cuando se levantaba a caminar, este parecía disminuir de intensidad suficientemente como para que ella lograra escuchar sus pensamientos.

Seguramente estaba volviéndose loca.

-Alarian, debes descansar –dijo Hazad al encontrarla en su vuelta número cien alrededor de la biblioteca de Imladris.

-Si me siento, el murmullo comienza de nuevo y junto con el movimiento incesante … -dejó la frase sin terminar. Era cosa de nunca acabar, si se sentaba y descansaba el murmullo de palabras inconexas comenzaba pero el movimiento cesaba pero si se levantaba y caminaba el movimiento empezaba, golpes y patadas en su abdomen que la hacían perder el aliento y tener ganas de orinar al mismo tiempo, era imposible. Pero por lo menos podía pensar y disfrutar un poco del silencio y la relación del lugar, así que optaba por caminar y dar si era necesario, mil vueltas a la biblioteca.

-Entiendo, con Haleth era igual, no daba un momento de tranquilidad –dijo Hazad y la melancolía lo invadió por algunos momentos, nadie podría decir jamás que no amó a su esposa con todo el corazón pero Idris sabía que su verdadero amor era ella aunque ahora ya no pudiera corresponderle.

-Deberías dejarme de llamar Alarian, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –dijo ella de repente.

-No, para mí siempre serás ella, lo siento si eso te molesta –le respondió y fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron porque no había más qué decir, ella sabía que Hazad sería una constante en su vida mucho más segura que el mismo Thorin, aunque esa seguridad era muy dolorosa para ella.

Cuando por fin dejaron Imladris lo hicieron con una escolta numerosa encabezada por Elrohir y Elladan, quienes se decían bastante felices por la oportunidad de ir a Mirkwood, dónde decían que todos serían bien recibidos. Ambos elfos, casi siempre callados, hablaban mucho en el camino, tal vez para distraerla, le contaban de sus múltiples viajes, de su relación con los dúnedain y hasta de su propio padre y hermano. Estas últimas historias le interesaban porque debía de confesar que le intrigaba lo que su familia pudiera decir sobre su situación que le sonaba de lo más trillada. Exiliada doblemente, como hija de Númenor y ahora como Reina de Ered Luin, su bebé, heredero de dos reinos perdidos y casi imposibles de recuperar. Aquello era casi una broma cruel y le provocó una sonrisa amarga y una profunda tristeza.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tus días en Mirkwood? –le preguntó Elrohir que había estado cabalgando un buen rato en silencio a su lado.

-Nos fuimos cuando yo tenía tres años, realmente no recuerdo mucho –respondió y trató de poner en orden las imágenes en su cabeza. Árboles y elfos, correr infinitamente y los caballos, siempre presentes. Pero no mucho más, había sido muy pequeña en aquellos días y lo que más le importaba era estar al lado de Itariel quién siempre era cariñosa y amorosa y era en ese tiempo más que su madre.

-Conocerás a mi hija –dijo con orgullo e Idris se sorprendió porque realmente no sabía mucho de la familia de Lord Elrond y no pensó que una nieta suya viviera en Mirkwood.

-Eso me agradaría –dijo ella.

-También te gustará saber que en Mirwood vive la mejor sanadora de toda la tierra, claro, después de mi padre –dijo Elrohir. Idris sabía que le decía eso para tranquilizarla, para hacerle saber que si había algún problema la podrían ayudar.

-Gracias Elrohir –dijo ella. El elfo sonrió levemente y volvieron a permanecer en silencio por bastante tiempo.

/\\\\\\\\

Idris sentía que era una tortura estar sobre el caballo, literalmente intolerable y cuando por fin vieron a la lejanía los lindes de Mirkwood, la alegría llenó su corazón. Iba a ver por fin a Itariel aunque no tendría mucho valor para contarle que literalmente la había corrido y la había declarado muerta. Sabría que ella se enfrentaría a un dilema pues esperaba poder regresar al lado de Kili y eso le causaba una terrible sensación de culpa; tal vez tendría que renunciar a ella, pedirle que regresara a Ered Luin y aguantar la ira de Thorin, para estar al lado de su amor. Le dolía pensar que tendría que vivir lejos de la elfa pero tal vez sería lo más correcto. Lo único que le pedía eran unos meses, para que ella pudiera estar en compañía suya y luego, podría hacerlo sola, estaba segura.

Perdida en sus pensamientos le sorprendió que comenzaron a aumentar el paso, tratando de acortar la distancia con el bosque. Volteó ligeramente y vio la razón, un gran número de orcos bajando por la colina. Hazad llevó su caballo al lado del de ella y Haleth, su hijo hizo lo mismo; bien podía ser un niño aún pero imitaba siempre a la perfección el comportamiento de su padre y la prioridad al momento era proteger a Idris.

-De nuevo –dijo Elrohir frente a ella.

-Parece que nos han extrañado –le respondió su hermano mientras ambos tomaban las espadas en sus manos y daban vuelta a sus caballos para dejar la vanguardia y hacer frente a los orcos que ya los perseguían.

El dolor comenzó y fue parecido a lo que sintió tantas veces en el pasado. Una especie de calambre intenso se apoderó de todo su abdomen y el murmullo en su cabeza de convirtió en algo similar a un grito que no la dejaba concentrarse en el hecho de que su caballo iba a mucha velocidad y comenzaba a asustarse. El bosque no parecía más cercano pero los orcos los estaban alcanzando montados en esos horrendos wargos que tanto detestaba cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en ellos.

Uno de los wargos los golpeó de lado y Haleth con su caballo cayeron sin poderlo evitar, por muy poco el chico evitó que el caballo lo aplastara. Sin siquiera dudarlo Hazad se detuvo para ayudarlo, lo que bastó para que Idris siguiera cabalgando sola y se viera de repente rodeada por circos orcos con sus wargos. El terror la invadió y lo siguiente que pasó le pareció increíble durante mucho tiempo.

El caballo se levantó sobre sus patas traseras cuando los wargos le cerraron el camino, ella se cayó sin poderlo evitar y lo único de lo que pudo asegurarse fue de caer de lado y no lastimar su abdomen. Más rápido de lo que creyó, los cinco orcos dejaron sus wargos para tratar de alcanzarla pero ella los mantuvo a raya con la espada que tanto había insistido Hazad en que ella llevara. El primero que trató de tomarla por el cabello fue sorprendido por un corte rápido en su garganta, al segundo no le fue mejor con un tajo directo en el cráneo con más fuerza de la que pensó ser capaz. Pero estaba protegiendo a su bebé y jamás dejaría que nada le hiciera daño, nunca. El tercero logró tirarla pero ella pudo clavarle la espada en un lugar que no protegía la armadura y perforó su abdomen. El cuarto se puso arriba de ella y trató de golpearla pero ella de nuevo usó la espada para herir su pierna derecha lo que lo hizo caer en un alarido de dolor y ella intentó levantarse, correr, algo más que estar tirada en medio de un grupo de orcos medio muertos. Pero el quinto orco resultó ser más grande y más decidido y menos preocupado por agarrarla que por lastimarla. Lo vio acercarse pero el dolor era tan intenso que no podía moverse, todo su abdomen parecía contraerse una y otra vez. El orco clavó su espada en su abdomen para terror de ella, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su ser, pero no pudo hacer nada y el dolor le puso en negro la vista y se desconectó de la realidad.

Ella hubiera querido llegar antes pero lo único que pudo hacer fue evitar que el orco le ocasionará una segunda herida. La cantidad de flechas que logró clavarle fue impresionante y corrió a toda prisa para levantarla y haciendo uso de una fuerza que generalmente no tenía la levantó y echó a correr con dirección al bosque, pensando cómo podría subir al caballo de esa manera. Un caballo salió de entre los árboles y la jinete la alcanzó y con un solo movimiento tomó a Idris de entre sus brazos y dio la vuelta de regreso al bosque; Itariel la siguió lo más rápido que pudo pero era bien sabido que aquella era la única elfa que parecía volar sobre un caballo, llegaría al palacio de Thranduil en el tiempo de un suspiro y eso era bueno.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Para cuando Itariel logró llegar al lado de Idris ella había estaba luchando por su vida una vez más y todos los sanadores de Thranduil se ocupaban de ella. Isil, la principal sanadora, a pesar de su juventud, estaba ayudando a nacer a la hija de Idris a través de la horrorosa herida en el vientre que había dejado la espada del orco. La herida había perforado hasta el útero y la cantidad de sangre que había alrededor era suficiente como para matar a cualquiera. Itariel sintió que la vida la abandonaba. ¿Por qué si estaba embarazada había hecho el camino a Mirkwood? ¿Dónde estaba Thorin? ¿Qué había pasado?

Kili.

Se llevaron a la niña para atenderla, Itariel siguió a la elfa que lo hacía hasta un cuarto cálido y lleno de luz dónde comenzó a limpiarla y a revisarla.

-Está bien, completamente sana –le dijo y la princesa de Mirkwood sintió un gran alivio. La pequeña bebé parecía más chica de lo que recordaba haber visto a Idris cuando nació, tal vez por la sangre Naugrim sería más baja que una niña humana pero eso no la hacía menos bella. Su cabello completamente negro contrastaba hermosamente con su piel blanca y casi estaba segura de que cuando abriera los ojos estos serían azules como los de Thorin. Ella la tomó en los brazos y la observó por un tiempo infinito sin poder cansarse de lo maravillosa que era.

-El niño morirá –dijo la voz de su padre y ella trató de valorar sus palabras. El niño. Se quedó parado a su lado y la miraba de nuevo cuidar de una bebé humana.- La espada no sólo daño a Idris sino que también causó una herida en el pecho del niño y podría haber lastimado su corazón.

Itariel sintió demasiado dolor para expresarlo, una horrible sensación de frío la recorrió por completo y tuvo que dejar salir un lamento mientras sus lágrimas caían sin poderlas detener. Un niño, Idris había tenido en su vientre un heredero de Erebor y un heredero de Isildur al mismo tiempo, era lo peor que pudiera haber sucedido y sólo se aminoraba la tristeza por la perfecta niña que tenía en sus brazos.

-Espero que ella no muera también –dijo Thranduil y la tremenda realidad le pegó con una dureza que no quería tener que enfrentar. Un mundo sin Idris, una vida sin alguien que le era fundamental y sin cuya presencia no se sentiría capaz de criar a su hija. ¿Y Thorin? Se preguntaba de nuevo. Seguramente él vendría y sería imposible que se quedara en Mirkwood para criar a su hija así que tendría que regresar a Ered Luin porque no podría estar lejos de esa niña por mucho tiempo. Pero realmente quería que Kili y ella vivieran en el bosque porque… no sabía la razón realmente pero hubiera sido perfecto tener un poco de vida familiar al lado de su hermano y su padre.

-Princesa Itariel –la voz de un elfo la sacó de sus pensamientos, le hablaba desde la puerta, esperando a que ella le prestara atención.- La Princesa Isil solicita su presencia.

Ella corrió para regresar a la habitación dónde estaba Idris y la encontró consciente a pesar de los brebajes que había tomado.

-No hemos podido volver a hacer que duerma, necesito que la tranquilices –dijo Isil, su sobrina, quién ahora se concentraba en detener el sangrado y cerrar la herida de la espada. Ella se acercó a Idris y comenzó a tranquilizarla, abrazándola lo mejor que podía y sobretodo, sin decirle que había tenido un hijo, que estaba a punto de morir y hablando solamente de Amariel, la preciosa niña que no podía perder a su madre.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Por tercera vez en el mes Fili detuvo a Kili antes de que pudiera salir siquiera de la habitación y tuvo que sostenerlo en sus brazos. Por alguna razón sabía que no podía dejar ir a su hermano, que no llegaría muy lejos él solo y tampoco si es que lo acompañaba y que nadie más desafiaría a su tío con la prohibición que había pronunciado en contra de buscar a Idris. A pesar de eso algunos se habían ido, aquellos más tradicionales, que habían considerado un gran insulto lo que presenciaron esa noche y que al día siguiente habían tratado de encontrarla pero parecía que se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Kili, su hermanito, se sentía morir todos los días, con la seguridad de que si él no iba a buscarla, Itariel no regresaría. Estaba seguro, puesto que había confiado en Thorin para dejarla a su cuidado y las cosas habían terminado terriblemente. Su madre había sido terminante, algo en la mirada de Idris le había dicho que no podía dejarlos ir, que era imposible que pudieran tomar ese camino, no ahora, y no en un tiempo cercano.

Fili sentía que algo faltaba, que Idris debió haberles explicado más sobre aquello sueños que siempre tenía y que ahora hacían que Thorin no pudiera dormir. Lo había encontrado una y otra vez sentado en la oscuridad murmurando que no soñaba nada, que sus noches estaban vacías y que ya no podía verlos más. No entendía de lo que estaba hablando, ¿acaso extrañaba a los sueños pero no a Idris?

_En su sueño ella tenía que matar a dos grandes orcos para poder acercarse a él. Cuando lo tocaba su piel respondía, se estremecía y la extrañaba. Pudo ver su rostro por un segundo y eso le bastó para nunca poder olvidarla, se parecía a Idris pero tenía demasiado de Thorin y cuando sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, él pudo percibir su olor y lo llenó por completo y la encontró completamente intoxicante. Y el calor de sus labios en los suyos fue perfecto. _

Fili despertó y su corazón latía muy rápido. Un sueño, había sido solo eso. Pero ella era tan real, su presencia tan única, tan completamente atrayente que a pesar de saberla un sueño necesitaba encontrarla.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Los días pasaban con lentitud. Isil había logrado lo imposible y había mantenido viva a Idris pero cada segundo era doloroso para ella y no podía dormir porque cada sueño era sobre él; no podía sacar a Thorin de su cabeza y aunque se había quedado sin lágrimas se podía adivinar la tortura que había dentro de ella.

Sostenía a la pequeña Amariel y con tan solo verla sabría que era una fiel copia de su padre, aunque Itariel pensaba que su rostro sería igual al de su madre. Tenía una fuerza terrible para ser un bebé, sus patadas firmes eran aquellas que causaban tanto dolor a Idris y su llanto era tremendo y parecía que podía escucharse en cada rincón de Mirkwood.

Las cosas no dejarían de cambiar. Dentro de unos pocos años nacería el sobrino de Idris y moriría su hermano, que nunca jamás conocería. Irían por lo tanto a vivir a Imladris para estar cerca de su sobrino, el heredero oficial de Isildur. Idris se sentiría tan triste por haber perdido a su familia que no quería que el niño creciera sin estar rodeado de gente cercana a él. Alejarse de Erebor le sentaría bien de igual manera puesto que durante años su presencia era como un imán para Amariel que siempre se alejaba lo más posible en dirección a la Montaña hasta que alguien la encontraba.

El día que partieron de Mirkwood lo hicieron acompañados de un pequeño ejército. Amariel recibió como regalo un caballo de color de vaca, blanco con manchas negras, que la adoraba. Era regalo de aquella jinete que con su velocidad les había salvado la vida. La hija de Elrohir le había enseñado a montar y a tener habilidades suficientes que compensaran sus piernas cortas, porque a los 13 años era perfectamente obvio que su estatura jamás se iba a comparar con la de su madre.

Isil, la sobrina de Itariel y la mejor sanadora que conocería Mirkwood había acompañado a la comitiva a los lindes del bosque, donde comenzaba el camino al paso de las Montañas Grises. Era triste verlos partir pero comprendía la necesidad de estar presente para apoyar a la familia. Veía como a lo lejos se iban perdiendo los caballos sin poder decir nada, junto a ella su padre, quién entendía muy bien las dolorosas despedidas.

En Imladris las cosas cambiaron de nuevo puesto que Amariel jamás pudo sentirse en paz. A pesar de ser feliz en cierta manera, algo siempre estuvo incompleto para ella y cuatro años después, a los diecisiete años, tomó la decisión de irse para horror de su madre. Hazad, quién después de tantos años seguía fielmente al lado de Idris, se comprometió a entrenar a su hija y cuando partieron, lo hicieron como parte de una patrulla dúnedain que se encargaba de cuidar un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para no preocupar a nadie. Irían a La Comarca y aunque nadie lo sabía, era algo que Idris estaba esperando que no sucediera y cuando lo hizo, comprendió que lo demás también sucedería. El viaje a Erebor y el camino lleno de muerte.

Hizo prometer a Amariel jamás tomar ruta hacia Ered Luin y nunca buscar a su padre, esperando que de alguna manera sus caminos no se juntaran.

Pero sabía que no sería así, aunque lo había querido negar durante tanto tiempo, Thorin y Amariel iban a conocerse.

Y ella aún mantenía la estúpida esperanza de volverlo a ver y de que él pudiera volver a amarla.

FIN

* * *

_**Listo, este es el final de la primera parte de la historia. Extrañamente escribí la continuación al mismo tiempo, disfrazada de fanfic de Bilbo, así que si les interesa puede leer "Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre" para saber un poco mas de Amariel, de su relación con Bilbo y con Fili y de cómo Itariel y Kili se vuelven a ver.**_

_**Me falta un capítulo más en "Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre" para darlo igual por terminado y comenzar una nueva historia que incluya todos los personajes que he estado manejando, una historia que inicia siguiendo el libro de The Hobbit. Espero que de igual manera me acompañen en ese camino que es imposible que puedan evitar recorrer.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dedicado un momento a leerme, a todos y cada uno, los que conozco y los que no; de verdad hubiera querido que en algún momento pudieran dejar un comentario pero de todos modos, sé que están ahí y que me han acompañado en esta aventura, la primera vez que termino un fanfic. **_

_**Me siento emocionada.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**NOTA EXTRA: ME EQUIVOQUÉ CON EL TIEMPO EN QUE AMARIEL LLEGA A LA COMARCA, NO ES A LOS 14 AÑOS SINO A LOS 18, PERDÓN, TUVE UN LAPSUS. **_


	17. Chapter 17 (Thorin)

THORIN

Lo estaban evitando y eso lo sabía, ninguno quería hacerle frente y decirle lo mucho que se había equivocado. Si lo hacían, terminarían reprochándole todo, la manera en que la trató, las palabras que le dijo y como al final, cuando la miró irse, dio media vuelta.

Estaba solo. Los enanos no querían verlo, se alejaban de él cuando pasaba por los corredores y no había más reverencias, algunas cuantas tal vez, pero se notaban tensas y poco naturales. Y eso habría podido olvidarlo, pasarlo por alto, pero cuando entraba a sus habitaciones y no había nadie ahí, nadie que le sonriera y corriera a abrazarlo tan solo verlo.

Hacía frío, nadie había ido a encender el fuego en su chimenea y la oscuridad era lo único que tenía a su alrededor. Silencio. Atrás habían quedado los días de las risas infantiles, cuando sus sobrinos eran pequeños y todos los días buscaban su compañía y reñían entre ellos para ver quién llamaba más su atención.

Pero sobretodo, atrás había quedado la mirada intensa de esa niña que apareció un día frente a él y que desde siempre le ofreció su más incondicional amor. Cuando esa niña se transformó en una mujer y estuvo a punto de perderla más veces de las que hubiera querido, tuvo que admitir que la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa y que daría cualquier cosa por ella.

Y finalmente eso no había sido cierto.

La había dejado ir.

Mejor dicho la había corrido.

Trato de deshacerse tan sólo por un momento del recuerdo, tan sólo por un segundo olvidar la manera en que lloraba, en que suplicaba y como trataba de decirle algo que jamás escuchó.

¿Qué era lo que quería decirle?

_-¿Y si olvidaras Erebor? –le preguntó aquel increíble muchacho que lo miraba con unos ojos azules que reconocía como iguales a los suyos. Estaban sentados en el piso frente a la entrada principal de Erebor, justo como se veía antes de Smaug, magnifica y majestuosa._

_-No puedo hacerlo –respondió Thorin sabiendo perfectamente que su destino era volver a su hogar, recuperarlo y convertirse finalmente en Rey bajo la Montaña._

_-Pero si pudieras, ¿lo harías? –el muchacho no apartaba de él su mirada, era algo diferente, él no parecía intimidado por su presencia y la sonrisa llegaba tan rápido a sus labios que resultaba un espectáculo digno de verse. Thorin se sentía a gusto en su presencia y todas esas preguntas que le hacía cuando se veían eran bien recibidas aunque tuviera que responderle cosas que no le agradaran._

_-Si pudiera hacer que regresara, que olvidara las cosas que dije, lo haría –respondió sinceramente Thorin, algo que no podía decir en voz alta o a alguna otra persona que no fuera este muchacho, con su rostro perfecto, tan joven, tan lleno de vida. _

_-¿Por qué no lo haces, por qué no la buscas?_

Thorin despertó con el corazón acelerado, cerró los ojos tratando de conservar la imagen de él, de ese muchacho, con quien ahora mantenía conversaciones en sus sueños.

No quería despertar, nunca lo quería hacer. En sus sueños estaba él y a veces ella, la chica que jamás se le acercaba, quien lo miraba siempre a la lejanía con los mismos ojos azules que tenía el muchacho pero que se expresaban de manera tan diferente.

El tiempo curó muchas de las heridas abiertas. Finalmente era el líder de su pueblo y su pueblo lo quería, pero él podía leer en sus rostros que todavía pensaban en ella. En esa niña que se convirtió en su reina y que luchó tanto para darle una familia pero que no pudo lograrlo.

En su caso, las heridas no se curaron.

Los demás podrían olvidar o perdonar, pero él no. Jamás.

El problema era que no podía entender ahora por qué le dio tanta importancia al hecho de que Idris entregara el mapa a Itariel, por qué aquello ocasionó tanta ira en él y por qué tuvo la necesidad de apartarla de su lado.

Hubiera querido no hacer nada de eso. Borrarlo. Volver a empezar.

Regresar al día en que fue por ella a la ciudad humana, cuando la llevó de regreso a su hogar, cuando la depositó por primera vez en su cama y se olvidó de todas las objeciones que tenía para simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. La tremenda necesidad de abrazarla, de tocarla, de besarla.

Idris había probado ser siempre un enigma. Era alma antigua que había escapado a la destrucción de su mundo. Era un alma fuerte que había resistido la tentación de caer en las garras de un Sauron encantador y por lo mismo, había sido castigada en vida arrebatándole lo que en ese tiempo había sido lo más importante para ella. Y era un alma liberada por el fuego que había destruido a su Erebor.

Idris.

Soñaba con fuego, con muerte y desesperación. Aunque lo tratara de ocultar sabía que sus sueños no era agradables, que la tenían siempre al borde de las lágrimas pero que también sabía que podía ayudarla, si la abrazaba con fuerza por las noches, si la rodeaba cariñosamente con sus brazos, si la aislaba de los horrores que podían vivir en su mente.

Idris

¿Y si hubiera nacido antes? ¿Si la hubiera conocido antes de Smaug?

Tonterías. A pesar de ser algo que no compartía a menudo con nadie y Dís era muy pequeña para recordar nada con claridad, antes de la caída de Erebor, Thorin había creído estar enamorado. Era demasiado joven en aquel tiempo, casi un niño para los estándares de los enanos, sin embargo, ya en ese tiempo se tomaba en serio las responsabilidades y siempre estaba al lado de su padre y de su abuelo.

Excepto por todos los días que estaba con alguien más, con alguien a quien ahora no podía ni mencionar o siquiera pensar.

Aquello había sido un mal sueño y después de cerrar su corazón la única que pudo volver a abrirlo fue Idris, ella sacó todos esos sentimientos que él había ocultado y le dio un nuevo significado a su vida.

Pero al final la había corrido, le había dicho que estaba muerta para él y había jurado no buscarla.

_Reconocía el lugar en su sueño, era ese maldito bosque de los elfos, Mirkwood, en el que nunca había osado pararse. Ni en el más loco sueño de su juventud pensó jamás pisar ese horrible lugar. Y ahora, a la orilla, junto al último árbol, estaba parado él._

_-¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? –le preguntó Thorin al muchacho que veía claramente frente a él. Pero había cambiado, su rostro era más afilado, más armonioso, más sereno; pero lo que verdaderamente había cambiado era su altura. Antes lo veía más alto que él pero ahora era mucho más alto que él, casi como un humano o un elfo, eso lo ponía nervioso, ¿qué había pasado?_

_-No puedo –dijo simplemente. Habían pasado diez días en los que no había soñado con él y Thorin había sufrido pensado que jamás volvería a verlo. Como cuando Idris se fue, pasaron muchas semanas para que los sueños volvieran a empezar y lo encontrara de nuevo, hablando con él, disfrutando de su voz melodiosa, tan parecida a la de ella. _

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó Thorin tratando de acercarse a él, dando pasos dentro del bosque pero él desaparecía y lo veía de nuevo detrás de otro árbol. Parecía temblar, parecía como si se fuera a desvanecer._

_-No soy el mismo … -dijo y dejó sus palabras en el aire, como si fuera a añadir algo y simplemente no pudiera._

_-Ven conmigo –Thorin trataba de tocarlo pero volvía a desaparecer para aparecer de nuevo más lejos de él. Estaba volviéndose doloroso, la horrible seguridad de que no lo vería más estaba afianzándose en su corazón y no quería que eso sucediera, no quería perderlo como seguramente había perdido todo lo demás. Era un sueño, Thorin se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero era un sueño hermoso donde podía compartir breves instantes con quien pudo haber sido su hijo._

_-No puedo, yo ya no soy._

Su hijo, quien nunca fue, a quién había perdido muchas veces cada vez que Idris sangraba. Su hijo, había abandonado sus sueños de igual manera y ahora sentía una soledad más dura y difícil de aceptar.

La noche del último sueño que tuvo de él se despertó llorando y no pudo detenerse. Salió para encontrarse caminando por el claro de los árboles de manzanas dónde Kili e Itariel había iniciado su romance disfrazado de entrenamiento de arquería. Era noche con luna llena y la luz de la misma iluminaba todo con claridad. Ahí estaba Kili, como era esperado, tenía muchos meses que salía en las noches de luna llena, como había hecho cuando estaba Itariel.

Kili se acercó a él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no evitó su mirada.

-Tío –dijo simplemente y se quedó a su lado, mirando la luna, pensado en lo que había perdido y que de alguna manera tendría que recuperar. Kili ya no tenía la fijación de ir a buscar a Itariel, esos días habían pasado, pero sabía que la encontraría, aunque no la buscara en ese momento.

Idris.

Había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Era irreparable.

Ella jamás lo perdonaría.

Y él, tenía una mezcla extraña entre orgullo y culpa y eso le impedía si quiera poder imaginar el ir a buscarla, remover media existencia para dar con ella. Para pedirle perdón, pera tener de nuevo entre sus brazos, para volver a cubrirla de besos, para volver a sentirla bajo sus manos, bajo su cuerpo.

Idris.

_-Despierta –dijo la voz clara y cantarina que podría haber sido de Idris pero que no era de ella, tenía un tono más bajo y con más autoridad. Thorin abrió los ojos pero sabía que estaba en un sueño, de nuevo, como los que había dejado de tener el día que el muchacho desapareció ante sus ojos._

_-Ya es tiempo –le dijo de nuevo. La voz venía de una figura encapuchada que protegía su rostro para que él no viera de quién se trataba. Tenía un cuerpo menudo, fuerte y su estatura lo superaba por muy poco. Cargaba dos espadas en la espalda, un arco y un carcaj llenó de flechas.- Gandalf._

_-¿Gandalf? –preguntó Thorin. La figura se levantó, había estado inclinada a su lado, tan cerca pero imposible de alcanzar, cuando él levantó su mano para tocar su rostro, ya no estaba._

Thorin despertó de ese último sueño y comenzó los preparativos para buscar a Gandalf, para encontrar el mapa de su abuelo y tomar el camino a Erebor. Por fin, era tiempo.

* * *

_**Y que hago un capítulo extra.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Saludos a todos los nuevos lectores de este fanfic. Pronto estará lista la continuación. Recuerden leer "Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre", es la segunda parte de esta historia.**_

_**Gracias!**_


	18. Chapter 18 (Kili)

KILI

En un principio su mundo era su hermano. Desde que tuvo edad para caminar comenzó a seguirlo, quería ser como él, correr como él, comer lo mismo que él y jamás separarse de su lado.

La verdad es que tenía miedo.

Recordaba vagamente a su padre, el calor de su abrazo y el sonido de su voz diciendo palabras que no podía entender. Pero sobretodo, recordaba el vació que había quedado en su interior cuando ya no estuvo más, cuando murió.

Kili vivió mucho tiempo con ese miedo, de despertar un día y que Fili no estuviera más o que su madre desapareciera de pronto y que tuviera que aprender a vivir sin las personas más importantes de su vida.

Por eso, cuando su tío comenzó a acercarse a él, a preocuparse por su bienestar, el vació en su corazón desapareció poco a poco. Aquella era su familia, pequeña, un poco destruida, pero finalmente, suya. Y se tenía que aferrar a aquello, a esos días perfectos donde despertaba junto a Fili y lo movía y lo jalaba de la ropa hasta que conseguía hacer que abriera los ojos.

-Kili, no –decía su hermano y trataba de volver a dormirse pero imposible cuando él comenzaba a saltar en la cama para luego dejarse caer al suelo mientras lo arrastraba fuera del calor de los cobertores.

-Anda Fili, prometiste enseñarme a usar la espada –dijo emocionado mientras Fili conseguía levantarse del piso. A pesar de sentirse muy cansado, veía la emoción en los ojos de su pequeño hermano y eso lo hacía sentir bien, por lo mismo logró vestirse para salir.

Pasaron junto a su madre, quién intentó decirles que debían comer antes de salir. Corrieron por los túneles que formaban su hogar, aquel lugar subterráneo que albergaba su casa y su vida entera, enclavada en las colinas rocosas de Ered Luin. La luz del sol les dio de lleno en la cara y a pesar de que estaban deslumbrados al llegar a la superficie, siguieron corriendo en busca de la armería, donde estaban seguros de poder conseguir dos buenas espadas.

Al final sintieron un poco de decepción cuando lo único que les dejaron tomar fueron espadas de madera para entrenar pero Kili comenzó a aprender el manejo de la misma de su hermano. Algunos días los acompañaba Thorin y en verdad tenían que esforzarse para evitar que los golpeara una y otra vez. Esos días eran bellos porque se sentía unido a su familia, aunque al día siguiente le doliera hacer cualquier movimiento.

-Fili, ¿algún día mamá se volverá a casar? –preguntó. Había estado mirando a su madre toda la tarde, cómo preparaba su cena, cómo arreglaba su ropa que ellos lograban romper una y otra vez y cómo se sentaba a leer y a hacer anotaciones en su libro de remedios y plantas medicinales.

Fili lo miró un poco extrañado pero luego recordó que su hermano era demasiado pequeño para entender ciertas cosas.

-No Kili, nuestro padre era la única persona para nuestra madre, nunca habrá nadie más.

-¿Sólo hay una persona de la que te puedes enamorar? –preguntó Kili con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Lo que decía Fili era difícil de creer, significaba que su madre estaría sola en el futuro, cuando ellos crecieran, cuando ellos se fueran de su lado.

-Sí, sólo una hermanito –respondió Fili muy seguro de sus palabras. Estaban sentados, reposando un poco después de comer y leyendo un libro en khuz-dul que su tío les había dejado estudiar.

-Pero, una sola persona, en toda la tierra ¿cómo podrás encontrarla? –preguntó aún sorprendido por el hecho de tener que buscar en la extensión entera de la existencia. Era tan improbable encontrarla que ahora no se le hacía tan raro que su tío estuviera solo, sentimentalmente hablando.

-Bueno, no hay muchos lugares dónde buscar hermanito, tan sólo unos reinos enanos sobreviven en la actualidad –respondió Fili. Su madre alzó la vista de su libro y pensó en decir algo, tal vez aclarar que en la actualidad sólo había dos reinos enanos, Ered Luin y las Colinas de Hierro; pero mejor no dijo nada y volvió a anotar datos sobre las plantas de la región.

Algo en las palabras de Fili no era lógico para Kili.

-Pero –comenzó a decir aunque inmediatamente se lió con las palabras.- Eso sólo sería cierto si aquella persona que es tu único amor vive en un reino enano.

Fili casi suelta una carcajada pera la mirada de su madre lo hizo pensar dos veces en sus acciones.

-¿Tratas de decir hermanito que crees poderte enamorar de alguien más que no sea una enana? –las palabras de Fili salieron como una mezcla de risa mal contenida y un poco de burla hacía lo que decía Kili.

-¿Sólo puede ser una enana? –preguntó sin tomar en cuenta el tono de las palabras de Fili.

-Pues claro hermanito –dijo Fili sin dudar por un momento de lo que decía. Sin pensarlo Dís dejó salir una ligera risa. De inmediato se ganó la atención de los hermanos a los que se les hacía raro que ella no comentara nada, siempre parecía querer dar su opinión de todo.

-¿Acaso estoy equivocado madre?

-Sí, sólo un poco –dijo ella de la manera más inocente, como esperando que no tuviera que aclarar aunque en el fondo sabía que la curiosidad ganaría la batalla con sus dos hijos. Ambos la miraban fijamente, esperando que continuara con alguna historia que ejemplificara la razón por la cual decía que Fili estaba equivocado, tal vez una historia de muchos años antes escrita en algún libro de la que nadie nunca podría saber si era real o no.

-Él cree que no me acuerdo, tan sólo tenía diez años cuando llegó Smaug, pero en el año previo a la caída de Erebor, su tío se enamoró de una elfa.

Ambos niños estuvieron a punto de gritar, aquello era imposible.

-Pero … -trató de decir Fili pero no encontró las palabras porque se quedó callado.

-¡Genial! –gritó Kili, como si saber eso fuera algo natural para él, como si enterarse de que su tío había hecho algo que jamás pensó que pudiera hacer fuera en parte, liberador. Sus pensamientos no estaban tan equivocados, se decía Kili, el hecho de creer que no había manera de sólo enamorarse de alguna enana desconocida.

-Debió ser muy bella –dijo casi en un susurro Kili después de varios minutos en silencio. Dís sonrió, la había visto muy pocas veces antes de Smaug y el recuerdo se perdía demasiado tiempo atrás pero si se concentraba, si cerraba los ojos; podía ver de nuevo a su hermano y a la elfa, tomados de la mano, sonriendo, siendo más felices juntos de lo que podían aceptar.

-Sí, era muy bella –respondió Dís.

Esa noche Kili se durmió pensando que él podría hacer lo mismo, enamorarse de una elfa más bella que la misma luna o las estrellas. La buscaría, no sabía cómo, pero tendría que encontrarla algún día.

Las cosas que pasaron unos cuantos años después cambiaron su vida. El día que llegó Idris fue algo que jamás podría olvidar. Parecía encajar tan bien con ellos que no podía siquiera creer que fuera humana, en todo lo que hacía y decía parecía tener sangre enana. Pero era cuando la veía al lado de Thorin cuando entendía que si tal vez en un pasado su tío se había enamorado de una elfa, ahora lo estaba de una niña humana. Durante mucho tiempo miró a su tío negar aquel amor que lo consumía.

Pero la verdad, fue cuando Itariel apareció buscando a Idris, que Kili supo que jamás podría ser el mismo otra vez.

Cuando la conoció él seguía siendo poco más que un niño pero sabía que ella era lo más bello que sus ojos verían. Disfrutaba su presencia, era lo más que ella ofrecía, el estar ahí mientras Idris quisiera ser parte de su familia. Kili podía percibir el desagrado que ella sentía por estar entre los enanos. Aunque no podía entender bien la razón de que se sintiera tan mal.

Después entendió que era porque no estaba entre los árboles y se encontraba bajo la tierra.

Aprendió a seguirla sin que ella lo notara o por lo menos jamás parecía darse cuenta. En las noches de luna llena la encontraba sentada en una colina siendo bañada por la luz y parecía fría y lejana.

-No eres nada silencioso ¿sabías? –le dijo una de esas noches y él se quedó petrificado sin saber qué responder. Se echó a correr de regreso a su cuarto en cuanto recuperó la movilidad de sus piernas. Escuchaba su risa, dulce y hermosa, pero no tenía el valor para enfrentarla. Aún.

Cuando la vio usar el arco se le metió la loca idea de aprender a usarlo. En parte era un plan, para que ella decidiera acercarse a él. Dijo una y mil veces que quería aprender a usarlo hasta que todo mundo se cansó de su voz y de la repetición de las mismas palabras. Casi los hizo huir de su lado, porque era de lo único que hablaba. Pero cuando ella comenzó a entrenarlo supo que había valido la pena el tiempo invertido.

Esos días se quedarían grabados en su mente. Su cercanía, su calor y hasta su olor era algo que podría evocar una y otra vez cuando la extrañaba, cuando no la tenía cerca.

Había sido todo muy inocente, ella tomaba su mano, ella le ayudaba a tensar el arco, ella corregía la postura de su espalda, elle levantaba su barbilla para que no ladeara la cabeza.

Su tacto sobre su piel fue colándose en su corazón con fuerza, no era sólo la atracción de la belleza de Itariel, era algo más profundo.

En parte se sentía muy afortunado. Cuando había decidido que no podía asegurar que un día se iba a enamorar de una enana y que en realidad prefería hacerlo de una elfa (aunque no había visto una en toda su corta vida) jamás pensó que la encontraría en la puerta de su casa.

Al pasar los años se hizo evidente que su creciente amor por la elfa era correspondido, pero ella se detenía la mayor de las veces cuando consideraba su edad. No podía negar que era muy joven, que no estaba listo para entablar una relación con nadie aunque su corazón sólo latiera para ella.

Muchas fueron las veces que evidenciaron sus sentimientos a través de sus manos, cuando instintivamente se entrelazaban y se quedaba de esa manera hasta que alguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Las separaciones que tuvieron durante ese tiempo fueron muy dolorosas. Fue cuando la realidad lo golpeó, se hizo evidente que él no podía vivir sin ella. Los días que pasaron alejados era como si el aire no entrara a sus pulmones, como si el corazón latiera tan despacio que fuera imperceptible; como si la luz hubiera desaparecido de su mundo, si no la recuperaba, él se moría.

Así de sencillo y tan determinante. Sin ella él no encontraba razón para existir.

Por eso, cuando Idris finalmente se casó con Thorin, miró a Itariel y repitió las palabras que unían a su tío con la humana y fue feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que la elfa también las había repetido. Ahora, aunque nadie lo supiera, también estaban unidos.

Después de eso comenzó la exploración.

Inició con algo muy natural para un enano, le ayudó a arreglar su cabello. Lo cepilló hasta dejarlo brillante y comenzó a arreglarlo en delicadas trenzas que aseguraba con cuentas especiales que le había regalado su madre. Su madre, parecía saberlo todo aunque no le había dicho una palabra. Cada cuenta era como una promesa, en todas ellas se leían palabras de amor escritas en khuz-dul.

Después de ese día se volvió una costumbre, que él arreglara su cabello. Pero dio un paso más allá, cuando al ver su cuello descubierto lo tocó con sus labios, casi simplemente fue rozarlo. Y ella se estremeció.

Lo siguiente fue una locura para sus jóvenes años de enano. Ella estaba sentada, esperando que él cepillara su cabello y él estaba hincado detrás de ella tratado de tomar un poco de valor. Se acercó todo lo que pudo, recargando su cuerpo en su espalda y la abrazó, sus manos instintivamente subieron y tocaron delicadamente sus pechos, casi con miedo. Ella dejo escapar un gemido. Si, aquello fue el sonido más delicioso del mundo.

Entonces supieron que no podían seguir adentro de la casa de Dís y comenzaron a encontrarse de noche, cuando la luna brillaba más en el cielo, en el claro de los árboles de manzanas.

Era evidente que al encontrarse solos, sin que nadie los pudiera ver y con la complicidad de los guardias de la entrada a los túneles, su miedo e inseguridad habían aumentado. No era como si su madre ahora los pudiera escuchar o Thorin fuera a entrar a su habitación. No, pero ahora que estaban por fin solos, no sabía bien que hacer.

Así que comenzó con algo simple, besarla.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones la había besado en el cuello, en los hombros, en los pechos y sus manos ahora buscaban bajar por su abdomen. Tuvo que detenerse y ambos se quedaron acostados en la hierba respirando agitadamente.

Las siguientes veces que se encontraron en el mismo lugar ella terminaba liberada de todas y cada una de sus ropas y él había encontrado los lugares que la hacían estremecerse. Ahora, buscaba los lugares que la hicieran gritar.

Cuando los abortos de Idris comenzaron a suceder tuvieron que detenerse y hablar. Lo primero que pensó Kili fue que lo mismo sucedería con ellos, que serían privados de la felicidad de tener un hijo o una hija y que eso podría destruirlos por completo.

-Dicen que es imposible –sus palabras llegaron como punzadas de dolor al corazón de Kili, sentía que si ella decía que era imposible, lo sería.

-Pero la verdad es que nadie lo sabe, nunca ha habido una gran historia de amor entre enanos y elfos –dijo e inmediatamente Kili recordó las palabras de su madre, años atrás.

-Thorin estuvo enamorado de una elfa –dijo él sin poder ofrecer más detalles, no los sabía. Ahora le sorprendía que aquella vez no hubiera querido saber más, qué había alejado a su tío de ella, por qué no estaba a su lado.

-Galaphian –dijo ella y Kili la miró con sorpresa. Ella se rio un poco, era maravilloso como su amado enano siempre ponía cara de no poder creer lo que ella decía.- No me mires así, la verdad es que tu tío no me llegó a conocer en aquello días pero el romance sucedió entre Erebor y Mirkwood; por lo tanto, yo la conocí a ella, a Galapahian.

-Y … -quiso preguntar él pero la verdad es que sentía que no quería saber mucho del asunto.

-¿Qué pasó? –completó ella. – Pues pasaron demasiadas cosas, entre ellas Smaug, pero sobretodo, creo que aunque se amaban de verdad, no estaban destinados el uno al otro.

Kili suspiró, no podía decir nada, no encontraba algo qué decir.

-No pronuncies su nombre enfrente de Thorin y, por si no se te ocurre pensar en ello, Idris no sabe nada de esto.

La advertencia de Itariel resultó muy útil porque cada vez que miraba a su tío quería preguntar algo insensato y tal vez un día hubiera dicho algo como "sabes que fue de la elfa de la que se enamoró Thorin" enfrente de Idris. No, pero primero recordaba a Itariel diciendo que no debía hablar de ella y eso bastaba para tragarse sus palabras o preguntas.

Un tiempo después decidieron que si no existía una historia de amor entre enanos y elfos, entonces tendrían que escribir la suya.

No importaba si de ellos no crecía nada.

No importaba si Itariel jamás podría ser madre, abrazar algo hermoso y pequeño nacido de lo más perfecto que había llegado a su vida.

No importaba nada más que él y ella.

La primera vez que Kili perdió sus ropas fue para no detenerse. Encontró por fin ese lugar en el cuerpo de Itariel que la hacía gritar, gemir, hablar en élfico y repetir su nombre; todo al mismo tiempo.

Ahora se pertenecían, había tomado por esposa a una elfa, a una princesa de Mirkwood y era feliz.

Cuando ella se fue y Thorin corrió a Idris, su corazón se rompió.

La escuchaba, en su mente. "No vengas, es demasiado peligroso". Le repetía una y otra vez.

Para volverla a ver, tuvieron que pasar 18 años.

* * *

_**Bueno, esto va con dedicación especial para Mariana, gracias por todas las porras, de verdad que me han ayudado a continuar con el mismo ánimo de siempre.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, si, sé que no he empezado la nueva historia pero quiero avanzar un poco más con Eryn Lasgalen para poder emparejarla con el camino de Thorin y los demás.**_

_**Por si nunca han leído Eryn Lasgalen, pues se trata sobre Galaphian y el tiempo en que el amor rondaba Mirkwood. Les recomiendo su lectura jeje**_

_**Es probable que le quede un capítulo extra a este fic, o dos, no estoy muy segura.**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos, jejeje, gracias.**_


End file.
